Remember me
by Tourmaline20
Summary: A series of one-shots were Emma and Killian are hit with memory spells that make them forget Storybrook and have to be found an brought back. Sometimes they are together sometimes they are each on their own. Ratings change by chap, each chap labeled
1. Funk you up

Something I've had in my head for a while, a few one-shots were Emma and Killian (separately and collectively lose their memories of Storybrook and have to be found and brought back).

Remember me:

Rated T

Chapter 1: Funk you up

Emma sighed as she walked down the streets of St. Louis as her parents. Regina, and Zelena followed behind her with Henry walking at her side while Killian's half brother Liam Jr. (who preferred to go by L.J.) walked in the back with August. Emma couldn't shake the nerves that were racking her right now, they had finally done it, they had finally found Killian, but she knew it was only half the battle. Now that they found him, they were going to have to figure out how to bring him back home. Emma sighed, she just didn't understand why this had to happen, wasn't it bad enough that she'd had to go through traveling into the Underworld and nearly loosing Killian? Now she had to face trying to reawaken his memories after he got them wiped by Mr. Hyde.

When Evil Queen 2.0 had arrived she had instantly staring helping Hyde with his plans (no surprise to anyone) and after they had finally defeated her (which had been a major pain in the ass) Mr. Hyde had been furious and he had determined to get rid of Emma. Mr. Hyde didn't have the power to kill Emma, but he could erase her memories and magically transport her far from Storybrooke. When Hyde had cast the spell Killian (being Killian) had pushed Emma out of the way and got hit himself. Emma shuddered as she remembered that moment, seeing Killian disappeared in a flash of dark blue magic. It made Emma realize how he had felt when she had become the dark one, and Emma hated it. Emma had instantly turned on Hyde and hit him with a hard blast of magic, Mr. Hyde had been knocked flat, and Regina had stepped in and trapped him inside the urn that had once held both Ingrid and Elsa.

Mr. Hyde would remain in the urn until they found a way to get rid of him permanently, while Hyde was no longer a threat to Storybrooke they still needed to find Killian. Emma had hoped the wand would be the solution since it had been used to find her, but Zelena explained the wand could only be used to transporting/locating people through realms not the same realm they were already in. Henry had actually been the one to come up with the solution, while the rest of them were arguing about how to find Killian Henry had simply asked, "Why don't we just use a tracking spell? Magic in the outside world doesn't always work as reliably as it does in Storybrooke, but it would still work right?"

They had all turned to Henry and gaped at him, feeling ridiculously stupid for not having thought of it themselves' and then Emma had simply used magic to summon Killian's old leather duster from their house so Regina could apply the potion to it. The spell had worked, but the only problem had been how they were going to hide following a flying leather duster through the streets of the real world. Emma had been the one of come up with the perfect solution, she had taken off her usual red leather jacket and put on Killian's duster. By wearing the coat they could still be guided to Killian without causing too much of scene. The duster pulled itself towards Killian, but because Emma was wearing it, anybody watching just thought the edges of the coat were being caught by the wind or billowing out in front of her because of the way she walked.

Emma found herself kind of liking it, she felt a little like Professor Snape in his long bat like cloak. Once the task of locating Killian had been settled they had all climbed on board the Jolly Roger (her bug wasn't big enough for all of them to travel together and Killian's ship would probably help jog his memory) and sailed off. Henry had once again proven his prowess at the helm as he expertly steered them down the coast and into the Gulf of Mexico before lowering the anchor and coming onto land. Regina had used a cloaking spell to keep the Jolly hidden once again and they had all started heading in the direction of the duster.

As the group made their way along some random street Emma looked back over her shoulder and gave a small smile. It was nice to have all of them here with her, helping to find Killian. Emma had expected her parents, Henry, Regina, and L.J. to come along, but she had been shocked when August and Zelena had volunteered as well. August had asked to come because he said he owed it to Emma after the mistakes he had made in the past. Zelena had claimed she was coming because she was curious to see more of this world, but Emma had instantly spotted the lie. Zelena had changed a lot since her little daughter Robin was born, and she was starting to care about and help others (something none of them would have ever imagined her doing even as recently as a few months ago). As they walked down the road Emma knew they were getting closer. It wasn't just the tugging of Killian's coat, it was just this feeling deep inside her. Emma knew it wouldn't be that far, she just knew.

They turned a corner and all stopped, Killian's coat had lead them right in front of a large building that was obviously a converted warehouse. Emma groaned loudly, "Really?" she said as she read the large deep red neon above the spot where they stopped _Mikey's Stud Farm: Live Nudes for the Ladies_

Zelena burst out laughing as Regina said, "You know, I wish I could say I was surprised to see that the pirate ended up in a place like that after having his memories wiped, but I think we all know that would be a lie."

Snow blushed slightly while David just shook his head. Emma let out a huff, they had no choice, if they were going to get Killian they had to go inside. Emma turned to Henry and L.J., "Ah, guys I know you both said you don't want to be left behind anymore, but you're both underage and even if you weren't you _really_ don't need to see what's in there."

Henry waved his hands back and forth in front of his chest, "Mom, I can honestly say that this is the one time I have absolutely no problem what-so-ever staying behind."

L.J. shook his head, "Yeah, I have absolutely no desire of any kind to go in there, especially if Killian's the one taking it off."

August raised his right hand, "I volunteer to stay here with the boys."

Emma shook her head, "O.k., you guys stay here and keep an eye out in case Killian tries to bolt." Emma nodded her head towards the club, "We'll go in and get him out."

Regina stepped forward, "One thing first."

Regina waved her hand in front of David and a tingle of magic passed over him, "there, now no one's going to ask why a man is walking into a male strip bar designed for straight women."

David blinked at her, "what'd you do?"

Regina held up her compact and they all lost it. Looking into the mirror was David, but reflected in the mirror was a brown haired woman with blue eyes who looked about the same age as Emma, Snow, Zelena, and Regina. David huffed, "Regina."

Regina gave him a look, "Do you have a better idea?"

David crossed his arms over his chest, "Unfortunately no." then he tilted his head back and groaned, "Killian better appreciate this, because I know I'm never going to hear the end of it."

Henry snorted into his hand, "You got that right Grandpa."

David turned, "Hey now, you're supposed to be on my side."

Henry pointed to Regina, "Are you forgetting who raised me? I may have never been a villain, but some things definitely got passed down."

Regina smirked as they all turned and walked into the club. They easily passed through the entrance and were instantly assaulted by loud music and the sounds of hoots, screams, and cheers. They ducked through the crowd and made their way to the stage. As it came into sight Emma saw a tall brown haired man duck behind a red curtain holding an armful of clothes. Emma only saw a flash of skin and nothing too extensive, but she heard her mother groan.

Zelena meanwhile was standing there smirking, "Aw, what's the matter? Don't like a good show?"

Snow shook her head, "I really could live without it, thank you very much."

Before anybody else could say anything a well built black man onto the stage. The man was wearing a deep blue button up shirt and a pair of sleek brown pants, he held a microphone to his mouth and said, "Alright ladies, did you like that one?"

The women in the club all clapped and shouted, after the noise settled he said, "Well, if you liked our sweet boy Rockin Rick you're going to love what's coming up next." The women in the club all began to clap and cheer even louder, it was obvious that the next man up was a favorite and Emma knew exactly who it was going to be. The man with the microphone grinned knowingly as he looked out over the crowd, he nodded his head and a tune began to play. Emma recognized the song as 'uptown funk' and sure enough all the ladies began to clap along as the stage master held the microphone and said, "that's right ladies, our finally act of the evening is the one, and only, Wild Bill."

Emma raised her eyebrows at the stage name, what were the odds of Killian using the name Bill as his stage name when his brother's were both named Liam (which could often be a nickname for William). As the song started to play Killian came onto the stage and the crowd went nuts. Emma supposed that given the fact that Killian's stage name was Wild Bill she shouldn't have been surprised when he walked out in a full cowboy costume, but she was. Emma had expected Killian to be dressed like a sailor or a pirate, but at the same time she could see Killian's traits poking through.

Killian was once again wearing a pair of ass hugging leather pants, but instead of just being smooth black these pants had fringes that moved as he did. Killian's shirt was a long sleeved grey shirt which he had deep brown vest over (as usual the shirt was half undone) and over it all he wore a black Fonzie style leather jacket topped with a black cowboy hat. Over all it was a good look, the ladies continued to clap to the tune as Killian swaggered out onto the stage in his usual manner and then began to dance.

 _This hit, that ice cold_ _  
_ _Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_ _  
_ _This one for them hood girls_ _  
_ _Them good girls straight masterpieces_

The women continued to scream and Killian ran his hand along the brim of his hat tilting it down over his eyes slightly. Then Killian started moving forward on the stage jerking his hips in time with the tune as he began slide his jacket slowly over his shoulders.

 _Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city_ _  
_ _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_ _  
_ _Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty_.

At the line 'got kiss myself' Killian raised turned his head and kissed his left bicep causing the woman to go absolutely nuts. As he raised his left hand Emma saw that he was still wearing his hook. Emma wasn't sure if the ladies in the crowd knew it was real or thought it was just a part of his costume. As the song went on Killian bent forward and took a bill from a small red haired woman and gently ran his hook along her cheek. Emma knew that Killian didn't have his memories and that this didn't mean anything, but she couldn't help a flash of jealousy.

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Called a police and a fireman_ _  
_ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Make a dragon wanna retire man_ _  
_ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Say my name you know who I am_ _  
_ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

Killian dropped his jacket off with the words 'break it down' and spun as he grabbed another bill from another woman. Then Killian stood in the center of the stage and bent his right leg at the knee with his left leg back behind as he bounced along to the music, sticking his chest out and beginning to undo the vest. The ladies continued to scream as Regina rolled her eyes and David just groaned.

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _Saturday night and we in the spot_

With every line of 'girls hit your hallelujah' the ladies would throw their arms up in the air as Killian bent down to run a hand through their hair or caress their faces as he took another bill. One woman was holding up a fifty and Emma watched Killian bend down and give her a hard kiss as he grabbed the cash. Emma clenched her fists and teeth at that, but then Killian jumped back and the song went on:

 _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch uh_

Killian pulled his vest off causing the cheers to rise again and he flung it out into the crowd. Emma saw a number of women dive for the vest and instantly disappear in a hail of limbs.

 _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, oh_

Killian unbuttoned his shirt (what little of it actually was buttoned) along with the tune of song pulling it open at the sides so that now his bare chest was visible. The screaming continued and then came:

 _Stop, wait a minute_

Killian froze and turned his head from one side to another as though looking for something, then he raised his finger and pointed across the club. Killian was pointing directly at a young woman who looked about twenty, she had long black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a pair of shorts and a red t-shirt with a sash reading _bride_ over it. Emma realized it must be a bachelorette party (unsurprising) Killian crooked his finger at the girl and she walked forward as the other woman began to cheer even louder.

 _Fill my cup, put some liquor in it_ _  
_ _Take a sip, sign a check_ _  
_ _Julio, get the stretch_

The bride walked up to the stage and Killian bent down and gave her a full on kiss which caused Emma to growl loudly. The club went nuts as Killian pulled back, and started shrugging his shoulders so the shirt slipped further and further off him.

 _Ride to Harlem, Hollywood_ _  
_ _Jackson, Mississippi_ _  
_ _If we show up, we gon' show out_ _  
_ _Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Called a police and a fireman_ _  
_ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Make a dragon wanna retire man_ _  
_ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Bitch say my name you know who I am_

Killian threw his shirt all the way off and tossed it the bride-to-be. The ladies in the club went wild, but Emma heard several of them (including Snow) gasp and Emma knew they weren't just gapping at Killian's physique. Emma knew that her pirate was a thing of beauty, he had a gorgeous well-toned and heavily muscled body. Then of course there was the thick dark chest hair that went all the way down, but in addition to Killian's muscles he also had other marks on him. Years of sailing the seas and fighting battles had left Killian's entire torso covered with scars (and a number of tattoos as well). There were marks from swords, cuts from knives, and a few glances from arrows. The worst of it was seen when Killian turned around and his back was displayed. Again many women screamed in glee, but others gaped in shock at the sight of the lash scars that covered every last inch of Killian's back.

The scars from the lash were thick and deep, and anyone who saw them would probably be able to guess what had caused them. Emma remembered when Killian had told her about those scars. Considering Killian's past and the kind of life he lived it hadn't completely surprised her to learn about them, but it still made her sad to know Killian had suffered through it.

Killian had been worried he would disappoint Emma when she learned about those scars, but Emma had cupped his face and told him he was a gorgeous man and his scars simply added to his beauty. Emma had added that it would be rather hypocritical of her to judge Killian for his scars when she had plenty of her own. Killian had been furious when he had learned Emma had a vast collection of belt scars on her back as souvenirs from less than ideal foster homes. Killian had promised that if he ever met any of these people he'd flag down David and the two of them would gut the bastards alive. Emma was pulled from the memory by the music:

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Am I bad 'bout that money_ _  
_ _Break it down_

Killian turned around again and ran his hand from the top of his chest down to the waste of his pants. As the ladies screamed Emma saw Zelena raise her eyebrows at the sight, "Well well, He certainly is well traveled isn't he?"

Emma nodded, she could see all of Killian's tattoos on display right now, there was the one for Milah, on his forearm. A four point compass on his left hip, above that on his left peck was a hawk in flight, its wings up and its talons extended out to strike. It was impossible to see from the stage, but on one of the hawk's feathers was the name _Liam_ and above Liam's name was _Deirdre_ the name of Killian's mother. On Killian's right shoulder was a beanstalk with a metal compass inside the center and leaves sprouting up the top along Killian's shoulder blade and collar bone.

Twisted in the branches of the beanstalk was a swan in flight and the end of one of the branches was the author's pen, whilst a third branch was wrench in honor of L.J. and his love of tinkering and all things mechanical. Killian had thought of getting their names in the leaves, but Emma had shot down the idea telling him that getting a name tattoo was considered bad luck in this realm. Emma had explained that it was a well known truth in this land that getting a tattoo with someone's name almost never ended well, so Killian decided to get something that represented each of them instead.

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _Saturday night and we in the spot_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

As the song hit the line 'come on' Killian jerked his hips up and turned in a slow circle once again so his ass was clearly visible. The crowd was loving it, Snow groaned, "Oh god." She muttered as she turned bright red and buried her face in her hands.

Zelena quipped, "Come on now, your highness, there's no need to be such a prude. The Captain is obviously quite skilled in many areas."

Snow shook her head, "This is one talent I definitely didn't need to be aware of."

"You're not the only one." Said David as he starred up at the ceiling like it held the meaning of life.

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch uh_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, oh_

Killian spun swiping a few dollars and stroking a few faces with his hand and hook

 _Before we leave_

Killian started undoing his pants and the ladies all surged forward with more money

 _Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up uh_ _  
_ _I said uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_

With every ling of 'uptown funk you up' Killian unfastened his pants and slowly teased the hem, dropping them down along his hips and then flipping them up again.

 _Come on, dance, jump on it_ _  
_ _If you sexy then flaunt it_ _  
_ _If you freaky then own it_ _  
_ _Don't brag about it, come show me_

 _Come on, dance_ _  
_ _Jump on it_ _  
_ _If you sexy then flaunt it_ _  
_ _Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch come on!_

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

Killian ripped his pants off and tossed them to the side and the ladies went wild, Regina raised an eyebrow while Zelena starred at Killian like she wanted to eat him alive. With his pants off Killian was revealed to be wearing a black faux snakeskin t-back. Killian raised both his arms above his head and grasped his hook with his hand and rotated his hips in a circle as he turned with his back to the audience once more.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Well, well, your pirate certainly has some lovely assets Ms. Swan."

Zelena starred at Killian in a predatory manner, "I wouldn't mind getting my hands on some of that."

Emma turned and starred daggers at Zelena, "Don't get any ideas."

Zelena tilted her head to the side as Killian jerked his hip to the right, "Far too late for that darling."

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch uh_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, oh_

Throughout his performance Killian had kept the cowboy hat on, but now he took it off and lowered it so it was right over his crotch. Killian reached down and pulled the t-back off Full Monty style then he gave that damn cocky grin of his and tossed the hat aside. The ladies scrambled closer to the stage as Zelena said, "He does captain, quite a ship."

Snow was still standing with her eyes covered, but Emma would have sworn she saw Snow peak through her fingers. Emma bit back a smirk.

 _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up (say what?)_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up (say what?)_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up (say what?)_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up (say what?)_ _  
_ _Uptown funk you up_

Killian danced back and forth across the stage to the last piece of the song spinning from one side to another and moving his hips. Killian frequently slid down to bestow kisses and caresses and collect his earnings. As the song ended Killian gave a bow and picked up his pants and jacket then trotted off the stage.

The MC came back on stage as Emma jerked her head to the side, "Let's head back."

The MC bid everyone goodnight as Emma walked towards the back stage, a large imposing bouncer stepped in front of her, "Back stage isn't for customers."

Emma reached down and pulled her badge off her belt as David did the same. The two of them held the badges up to the man's face and Emma said, "We've got passes."

The bouncer studied the badges then nodded and stepped to the side, they all walked back and found a bunch of guys standing around lockers or sitting in chairs in front of masculine style dressing stations. Killian was pulling a pair of jeans on over a pair of black jockey shorts when one of the other dancers gave a loud whistle. Killian jerked his head to the side and saw them, "sorry ladies, but the shows over."

Emma stepped forward and held up her badge, "Actually we weren't just here because we wanted to catch the show."

"Speak for yourself darling." Zelena said as Emma rolled her eyes.

Killian finished doing up his pants and threw a long sleeved dark green shirt over his head that really made his eyes pop, "Apologies love, what can we do to help some of the city's finest?"

Emma said, "We're actually not police in this city, we're investigating a missing persons case from our town Storybrooke and we needed to talk to you about it."

Killian jerked his head up curiously, "Me?"

Emma said, "Yeah, why don't you grab a jacket or something and we can go get a coffee and talk about the case."

Killian shrugged and grabbed a dark wash jean jacket from a locker, it wasn't his usual leather, but it didn't look bad on him. They all headed out the back door as a few of the guys shouted good-bye's Killian raised his hand above his head and followed them out the door. Once they were outside and the noise died down Emma sighed in relief, that place had been so loud it had been giving her a headache. They walked back towards where August and the boys were waiting and Emma said, "my name's Emma Swan, this is Mary Margaret" Emma knew her mother wanted to go by her birth name, but it would have been too weird to introduce her as Snow White under the circumstance, "Regina, Zelena, and…" Emma paused as she looked to her father then she grinned, "Danielle."

Killian nodded, "Pleasure, my name's Edmund, Edmund Prewett, but most people just call me Ed. So what's this missing persons' case of yours?"

Emma sighed thinking over how to explain this, "The man I love vanished from our home in Storybrooke a little over a month ago and we're trying to find him. We were hoping you could help us."

Killian looked back at her, "I'm sorry for that, I know it must be hard to be separated from someone you care for, not know what's happening to him must be torture."

Emma nodded feeling the tears prickle at the back of her eyes, they got back to the corner and Emma said, "this is August, my son Henry, and…" Emma paused again before deciding to just go for it, "My stepson, L.J."

L.J. jerked his head up, Emma bit her lip nervously worried it might upset L.J. to hear himself described that way, but L.J. didn't look hurt, or upset, or angry. Instead he gave Emma a dazzling smile. Emma sighed in relief and nodded to L.J. and Killian shook their hands and introduced himself. Emma gestured back towards where they left the Jolly Roger and said, "Instead of a coffee how about we just walk and talk?"

Killian shrugged, "fine by me, not trying to get me alone to have your wicked way with me are you?"

Emma snorted, it seemed that even without his memories Killian was still big on the innuendos, "O.k., so Ed. What I am about to say is going to sound kind of crazy." Emma turned around so he could see her face, "But I promise you it's true. Like I said the man I love disappeared over a month ago and we've been searching for him ever since. We tracked him here to this city."

Killian said, "Well, I'll help if you can, but I haven't lived here much longer than a month myself."

Emma took a deep breath to steady herself, her insides felt like a squirming mass, and she couldn't help wondering if this was how Killian had felt when he had come to find her in New York, "I know." Emma said, "And the reason I know that, is because you're the person we came here to find."

Killian jerked back, "What? Listen love, you're mistaken. I've never seen you before in my life."

Emma let out a breath, "Yes you have, you just can't remember it because something happened to you, something bad. That…"Emma floundered for a word before settling on, "incident, stole your memories and that's why you don't know me."

Killian waved her off, "Preposterous, I don't have any sorts of gaps or spaces in my memory. I know exactly who I am, I was born in Devon, shipped off to Naval boarding school when I was 12, served the in the Brittish Royal Navy for a number of years, then when my brother died I went off on my own. I sailed until an accident at sea took my hand." Killian raised the hook, "then I moved to America, I got a job working at web design company, but it ended up going bankrupt and I moved here for a fresh start."

Emma shook her head, "No, none of that is true, I know you think it is. I know it feels like it is, but it's not. Your name is Killian Jones." Killian snorted, but Emma went on, "You were born in a place called Sullenshore, and I can promise you it was nowhere near Devon. Your older brother's name was Liam and when you were 12 and he was 14 your mother Deirdre died of serious head injury."

Killian jerked his head up in shock; maybe that was part of his memories that had stayed intact even with the spell. Seeing a potential opening Emma pushed, "Your father Brennan abandoned the two of you shortly after your mother died. When that happened Liam did something most teenage boys wouldn't or couldn't do. He stepped up and took care of you, he was like your father and your older brother rolled together. The two of you did serve in the Navy together, but it wasn't the Brittish Royal Navy. You were sent on a mission and lied to about its true purpose. The mission got your brother killed, and when he died you took the ship you two were sailing as you own and became a pirate."

Killian snorted, "A pirate." Killian raised his hook, "look lass, I've heard more Captain Hook jokes than you can imagine, but I've never been a pirate."

Emma shook her head as several of the others snorted at the irony of someone throwing Killian jokes about himself. Emma pressed on determined to make Killian remember, "Yes you were a pirate, in fact you still are, you just don't remember. You sailed the seas for years on your own and then you met Milah." Killian hissed at the sound of her name, "You loved her, and she loved you, but she died. She was killed by her ex-husband and you spent years of your life chasing after him trying to get revenge."

Killian shook his head, "Your wrong lass, Milah died of a heart attack."

Emma closed her eyes, she didn't want to hurt Killian, but she had to get through to him, "No she didn't she was killed by her ex-husband a man called Mr. Gold."

Killian asked, "Why the bloody hell should I believe this rubbish?"

Emma stopped walking and looked Killian right in the eye, they had arrived at the pier and Emma could hear the waves crashing gently behind her, "Because you've always told me I was an open book to you. You've always been able to tell what I'm thinking or the things I'm trying to keep hidden, or what I need to hear when I need to hear it. I was always able to block other people out and keep them from seeing the real me, but you have always been able to. Look at me Killian, look into my eyes."

Killian met her nervous gaze, "I am not lying to you, and I can prove it."

Killian scratched nervously behind his ear, "How?"

Emma reached over, "Boys."

She said quietly, Henry and L.J. walked over and Emma pulled them over to a nearby street lamp along with Killian. Emma rested her hands on Henry's shoulders, "this is my son Henry, he is related to your Milah."

Killian looked partly shocked and partly offended, "What?"

Emma said, "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. You've told Henry and I about Milah. What she was like and what she meant to you. You always tell Henry he looks like her, the thing you say the most is that he has Milah's smile. Look at him Killian, I know your memories have been changed, but I know some of them are the same. I know you remember Milah and what she looked like. Take a good look at my son and tell me you don't see her starring back at you."

Killian bent his head slightly so he could look Henry full in the face he studied Henry seriously for a few moments then Henry smiled broadly and Killian's eyes widened in shock, "bloody Hell." He whispered, "So what? It might just be a coincidence."

Emma asked, "Do you really believe that? And it's not just Milah either." Emma grabbed L.J., "like I said before this is L.J., it's short for Liam Junior. He's your younger half-brother from your fathers' second marriage."

Killian shook his head, "That's not true, my father never had a second marriage."

Killian looked about ready to bolt, but Emma reached out and gently put her hand on his arm. Killian turned back to her, seemingly unable to look away, "Yes, he did. Look at your brother Killian he looks like you and he looks like your father to."

Killian studied L.J. the same way he'd studied Henry, then he shook his head again, "this is impossible."

Emma grinned at him, "It's only impossible if you believe it is. I know you Killian, you've always had good instincts. You've always been able to tell when something isn't quite right, and I know you can fell that something is wrong about all of this. Don't you think it's a little weird that you moved here a month ago with nothing from your previous life? No possessions, no money, no car, no personal items. Killian" Emma asked putting a sound of deliberate shock her voice, "Do you have any pictures back where you're living right now? Pictures of anybody? Friends, family, places you went, things you did? Any pictures of any kind?"

Killian bit his lip as he looked nervously back at Emma, Emma could see the wheels in his head turning. Emma knew Killian was trying to work things out, Killian shook his head a few times, "How could what you're saying be possible?" He asked quietly.

Emma sighed, "It's hard to explain, but we can get your memories back, if you're willing to trust us."

Killian glanced around obviously trying to work things out and decide if he wanted to go with them or run in the opposite direction. Emma decided to take a big risk and held out her hand to Killian, "Do you trust me?"

Killian looked back her, as their eyes met Emma could tell he was studying her, and she let him. Emma kept her face as open as she possibly can. After a moment Killian slipped his hand in hers and says, "Yes, yes I believe I do."

Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and squeezed his hand, "Then come this way."

Emma carefully lead Killian over to the section of the docks where they left the Jolly Roger, Killian starred curiously out at the water, but his eyes went impossibly wide as Emma climbed onto the invisible gang plank.

"what the devil?" Killian asked in complete shock.

Emma gently tugged on his hand and he carefully followed her onto his ship. The two of them climbed up onto the deck with the others following behind, Killian gasped as he turned around in a circle taking in every last inch of his beloved ship, "how is this possible?"

"magic." Henry answered simply.

Killian turned to him, "magic?" He asked incredulously.

Regina stepped forward, "Yes." She said waving a hand over David and ending the glamour spell causing him to change from woman to man in front of Killian, "Magic."

Killian starred wide eyed at David and backed away slightly, as Killian turned back to Emma (who was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the helm) his gaze turned to specific spot on the deck. There wasn't anything really different or special about that place on the deck, it was right next to the railing, not too far from the mast, and surrounded by barrels and some extra nets. However, Killian walked over to that spot like a man possessed, he knelt down and stroked the deck the same way a person would run their hands along the top of a loved one's grave when visiting a cemetery.

Emma could see the tears glistening in Killian's eyes and instantly walked over to him. Emma knelt down next to him and looped her arm through his left arm, giving his bicep a squeeze. Killian continued to stare down at the deck while the others stayed back, all of them knew what had driven Killian to that exact spot. Killian swallowed and said thickly, "It was here wasn't it?"

Killian turned so he was looking Emma directly in the eyes once more, "She died here didn't she?"

Emma nodded, Killian squeezed her arm, "Show me."

Emma led Killian up to the helm and pulled a bottle out of her pocket, it was the exact potion Gold had used to give Belle her memories back after she had been shot. The potion only worked when it was poured on a persons' talisman, and Emma was absolutely certain Killian's talisman would be his ship. Emma poured the potion onto the wheel and gestured to it, "Grab hold."

Killian hesitantly walked over to the helm, then he grasped one of the spokes in his hand while he slipped his hook under another. As Killian held the wheel a blast of magic surrounded him and he gasped as his eyes widened in shock.

Emma bit her lip, "Killian?" she asked cautiously.

Killian jerked his head up, his eyes wide, "Swan?"

Emma shouted, "YES!" and threw herself at him.

Killian didn't even hesitate before wrapping her in his arms and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Henry gave a mock groan as Zelena rolled her eyes and Regina shook her head. Snow and Charming on the other hand where grinning madly and August and L.J. both just shrugged.

Killian pulled back and began peppering kisses along Emma face, "Emma, Emma, oh Gods love, it's damn good to see you again."

Emma squeezed Killian as tightly as she could, "It's good to see you to, I missed you so much."

Killian rested his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry love, I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry you had to go through that again."

Killian blushed slightly as he said, "I'm also sorry for all those kisses and things I gave those other ladies, and that you had to see it. And I'm sorry I flashed the goods to so many damn strangers."

Emma giggled at this as Zelena said, "Oh, no need to be sorry Captain, I for one thoroughly enjoyed the show. In fact I would be more than open to repeat performance."

Killian glared daggers at the red head, "not if I can help it Zelena." Then he gave a grin, "although, if it gets Regina to turn Dave into a lady again, it might almost be worth it."

David groaned, "Not a word about that to anyone pirate."

Killian snorted, "Do you really think I'm going to let you hear the end of that one mate?"

David shook his head and muttered, "I knew it."

As Killian turned back to Emma, "Love, I am sorry."

Emma cupped his face, "Hey, I'm not mad at you. I won't lie and say I was happy seeing you kiss a bunch of strangers, but it wasn't your fault. You were under a curse, you didn't remember me, and you were playing a part. Killian, do you honestly think that with my history I've never met anyone who's worked as a stripper before?"

Killian raised an eyebrow as Emma nodded, "Yeah, I've known plenty of strippers, when I was working as a bail bondsperson and when I was on the street. I know how that kind of job works, you sell a character you don't sell yourself. You put on a show and you play to crowd. That's how you make the big money, but it isn't real, and it certainly isn't who you are as a person."

Killian grinned, "thank you love, still if there's ever anything I can do to make my behavior up to you."

Emma gave him a knowing look and pulled him close so she could whisper in his ear, "How about you give me a private show after we get back home?"

Killian groaned and muttered, "Bloody minx."

Emma pulled back, "Yeah, but you love me for it."

Killian nodded, "true."

The others looked on, David, Snow, Henry and L.J. were all blushing, probably having guessed the nature of their conversation. Emma turned to them and said, "Alright, let's start heading him."

Killian carefully caught Emma's left arm with his hook, "Hold on love, I want to go back to Storybrooke more than I can say, but we have to wait until tomorrow."

Emma turned to him, "Why?"

Killian quirked an eyebrow at her, "Well I would think that is obvious love. I have to give notice at the place I was working and clear my personals out of the place I've been staying in. If I simply leave without a trace everyone will assume you've taken me captive for some sort of nefarious purposes."

Emma snorted and Killian added, "Well, it's not like it never happens love, there's a reason exotic dance clubs have such large thuggish gentlemen employed as bouncers, and it's not just to clear out the drunks and break up fights. Fans of exotic dancers can be dangerous at times, and if I'm never seen again without a word it's going to raise more red flags than any of us can possible count."

Emma starred at him, "How do you know that expression?"

Killian gave a derisive laugh, "Well love, like everyone else in Storybrooke, I now have false memories of living in this land. Which means I will no longer be at a complete loss as to modern conveniences."

Emma titled her head slightly, "Does this mean you're finally going to start learning to drive?"

Killian snorted at her, "Emma even if I had an inclination to operate one of those vessels, which I don't. We both know the only way I would be able to do so would be if the car were specially altered for me. Not only would that be expensive, but I'm not sure if anyone in Storybrooke would be able to actually do the work."

Emma said, "good point. So where have you been living?"

Killian said, "Well I've been making good money, but I hadn't been actively looking. Also, when I came here I had nothing so I couldn't afford a security deposit on an apartment, so I've just been staying in a local hotel.

Emma nodded as she let go of Killian and moved back then took his duster off, "this belongs to you."

Killian took it from her and swapped out the jean jacket he was currently wearing, "it does indeed."

Killian turned to the others, "Thank you all for coming for me." He titled his head to the side and added, "Again."

Snow said, "Of course we came Killian."

David added, "Like it or not you're a part of the family now."

Killian grinned at him as Regina shrugged, "I didn't have anything else to do."

Emma said, "Why don't we all get some rest? Killian can go quit his job tomorrow."

They all nodded and turned to head back to the crew quarters, but as they walked away Killian called, "Henry, L.J."

The two boys stopped and Killian walked over and pulled both of them into a hug which they returned eagerly. Killian said, "Thank you for coming."

Henry said, "Absolutely."

L.J. shrugged, "I couldn't let Emma mope around the house."

Killian said, "thank you both."

They pulled apart and Killian shook hands with everyone else before they all headed off. Emma and Killian headed to the captain's cabin whilst the others took the crew quarters. Emma had missed Killian fiercely, but she knew they couldn't have the kind of reunion she wanted while her parents, Henry, Killian's younger brother, and three other people were on board the Jolly Roger with them. Besides, Emma was exhausted and she needed to sleep.

As usual Killian was the first one to wake up the next morning. Emma woke to an empty bunk and turned to see Killian washing his face using in a small basin. Killian grinned at her, "Morning love."

Emma stretched, causing Killian to eye her appreciatively, as Emma said, "good morning."

Then she turned slightly resting her cheek on her right hand, "So have you decided how you're going to explain that you're quitting your job?"

Killian stuck his tongue out thoughtfully, "well, I figure I'll just tell Mike the truth. I've fallen in love with a gorgeous woman, who is my true love, and I'm running off to live happily ever after with her."

Emma chuckled as she buried her face in the pillow, "Sadly, that won't sound incredibly ridiculous when you say it."

Killian bent forward, "I know."

They got up and went to get breakfast with everyone else. Regina had conjured up pancakes and sausages with a variety of fruits. They all dug in and started to eat, and once they were finished they left and went back to the club. As they walked Regina asked, "Will that place even be open right now?"

Killian shook his head, "No, but Michael, that's the owner, comes in early in morning to take alcohol deliveries."

They nodded in understanding and soon found themselves arriving Mikey's. Killian used his key to let them in the in the employees entrance. As they walked in Killian called, "Michael, are you here?!"

A loud voice called from the back, "Back here Ed!"

They walked toward the front of the room where the bar was and found the MC from the previous night standing in front of a tall guy with short brown hair and brown eyes, there were several cases of beers and a few other things in front of them and Michael was signing some papers. Mike looked up as they walked in, "Hey, Ed. What's going on?"

Emma saw Mike's stare curiously at the rest of them (particularly Henry and L.J.) before turning back to Killian, "so what's all this?"

Killian took a deep breath and ran his hand through his head, "Listen Mike, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but I've come to quit."

Mike's eyes widened as he handed the paperwork back to the other guy, but after a moment he just laughed, "Very funny Ed."

Killian shook his head, "I'm not joking."

Mike's face went from amused to shocked an in instant, "WHAT?!" he shouted, "Ed, you're one of the best, you know that. Look, if this is about money."

Killian raised his hand and said, "No, it's not at all about money, it's about family. I've never told you about my past before, but the truth is these people."

Killian gestured to Emma and the rest of them, "Are my family, and I need to go back home with them. There are a number of things going on that need my attention, and some things I left behind which I have to go back and see to. I'm sorry, Mike, I know it's bad form of me to just leave you in the lurch like this, but I have to do it."

Mike's face had turned into a stone like mask, then he just said, "Have to do it? Have to do it?! You have to up and walk out with no notice, no time for me to find a replacement, and all you have to say for yourself is it's something you have to do!"

Killian huffed, "You can have Jerry and Nick start, they've both been talking to you about dancing and they've got some good raw talent. With a little practice and experience they'll do fine. Besides you know the ladies like the newbies."

Killian gave a leer as Mike rolled his eyes, "Nick and Jerry are fine, but they're not as good as you are and you know."

Killian grinned at Mike, Emma knew exactly what would come next, "Well, of course they're not as good as I am, but not everyone can be such a devilishly handsome and talented individual. Still they'll do fine. Mike, you've gotten by fine before I came and you'll keep going after. Besides one way or another I'm leaving and nothing you say or do can stop me."

Mike groaned as he leaned his head back, "Fine, go, but don't you ever come back here begging me for work."

Killian turned to the rest of them and said, "I don't think that'll be a problem."

Mike walked over to a safe and pulled out a handful of bills, "here's your final pay, now get outta my club."

Killian took the money (he knew that if he tried to refuse it there would be more of a problem) and walked back to the lockers. Henry grabbed an empty cardboard beer box that hadn't been broken down yet and took the dividers out then handed it to Killian.

Killian said, "Thanks." And quickly loaded everything from the locker into the box.

After they left Mikey's Killian let out a breath, "Well, that went slightly better than I thought it might."

Regina looked back over her shoulder, "Does he have a temper?"

Killian shook his head, "Not really, but he usually fights harder than that to get people to stay when they want to leave. People who come here have favorites, fellows they like to see over and over again. They understand when the guys leave, but at the same time it sometimes lessens the profits for a certain period. Mike hates losing money."

They started to walk and August asked, "So how far away is the place you've been living?"

Killian answered, "not too far, about ten blocks."

Henry groaned and Killian turned back to him, "there's a great place for binya's on the way."

Everyone brightened as Emma said, "I'm in."

They headed down a set of streets and walked along seeing the trollies pass and taking in the sights. Henry asked, "So Killian, what's been going on this last month?"

Killian shrugged, "Not much of anything, the spell I was hit with landed me at the train station. I thought that I had arrived after losing everything in a poor business venture. I needed to find work, but I didn't have any money, and my only experience was a poor one. I talked to a fellow at the train station who told me about a workforce center nearby, I went over intending to fill out some information and start the process of applying for unemployment. The work center is in the same building as the DMV, and as I went in I bumped into someone else. His name was Thomas and he works back at Mikey's. When I asked him which door to go in for the center he said that if I were up for it he knew of a place where I could get work easily."

Killian took a deep breath, "I was a little hesitant at first because I was worried he was talking about something distasteful, but then he explained what he did for a living. I was a little shocked, but the idea of making money on my looks didn't really offend me."

Regina snorted, "Of course it didn't."

Killian turned back to her, "Well, your majesty, when you've got it, you must flaunt it."

Zelena said, "You can flaunt it in front of me anytime you like Captain."

Killian gave her a dirty look and Emma walked over, "Zelena, enough."

Zelena nodded and Killian continued, "I went back to Mikey's with him, he showed me around. Mikey looked me over and said if I could show him some skills I could start as soon as I had a costume. Being cursed removed a number of my memories, but as you noticed some things remained. I knew a number of different country dances and moves from various lands and so I simply threw a few together to make a performance. It was bit sloppy because I was only starting, but Mikey liked it and gave me a job. Thomas let me stay on his coach the first few nights, but it didn't take long for me to earn enough to buy a hotel room. Tom said I could stay, but I wanted my own space. I have enough saved away for a security deposit on an apartment, but like I said I haven't been looking."

They turned a corner and came to a small café, "Ah here we are."

Killian pointed and they all walked over and stood in line, it was a long wait but eventually they all had deserts and hot chocolates or coffees. As they walked along eating, drinking, and talking Emma couldn't help feeling herself grin at this. It was moments like this when things were just normal, when they were together as a family that Emma loved best. Walking along a street eating junk food and drinking hot cocoa with her family, it couldn't get any better than this.

Eventually they arrived at a hotel called the Victorian. It looked pretty nice, the hotel was a built to look like a small house, pained cream on the outside and with red trim. Killian walked in and they saw a short dark haired woman standing behind the desk wearing a three piece suit with a name tag that read _Susan_. Susan looked up when they came in and smiled at Killian, "Ed, hi. How are you doing?"

Killian walked up, "Pretty well, but I'm actually here to tell you that I'm checking out today."

Susan's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Killian nodded, "Yes, I'm going to pack my belongings and pay my bill then I'll be on my way."

Susan asked, "Finally getting an apartment?"

Killian shook his head and gestured to the others, "No, I'm going home."

Emma felt her heart sore to heart soar to hear Killian say that. Emma knew that Killian's home was with them, but she never got tired of hearing him say it. Emma had never been anybody's home before, and having it now meant the world.

Susan blinked a few times, but eventually said, "Well, alright, just come down to sign a few things and turn in your key when you're done."

Killian said, "Absolutely." And they walked over to the elevator, Killian pressed the button and they all headed up to the third floor. Killian lead them down to room 302 and opened the door. The room inside was just like one of a hundred hotel rooms around the world, white walls, a bed, a dress with a t.v. on top, and mini fridge in the corner. Killian reached down and grabbed a duffle bag sitting on a chair and then opened the drawer, "I've only got clothing and few toiletries so this shouldn't take too long."

Sure enough twenty minutes later they were walking back towards the Jolly Roger with Killian's few possessions with them. The journey back to the ship was light and easy, and once they were all safely onboard Emma heaved a sigh of relief, they were on their way home. Things were quiet for now, and even if they all knew that eventually some other insanity was going to come their way, having moments like this and knowing they were all there for each other made it worth it.

As soon as they cast off and started heading out Emma went over to the wheel Killian held his left arm out and Emma instantly stepped into his side so he could hold her close as he steered the Jolly back home. Emma took a deep breath, despite Killian's time away he still had the exact same scent, leather, rum, and the sea. Standing here with her pirate she thought, 'this is a perfect moment, and I am not letting go of it anytime soon'.

Emma relaxed into Killian's side as she listened to Henry and L.J. start a mock sword fight with David and August while Regina and Zelena watched and Snow called home to let everyone know they were on their way back and to check on the babies. Emma couldn't wait to get home, Killian had promised her a private show, and she was definitely looking forward to it. When they finally laid anchor in Storybrooke harbor Killian and Emma went back to their house, while Henry and L.J. volunteered to stay with Regina for the night. Once They were safely ensconced back in their home Killian more than delivered on his promise to Emma, and if several neighbors called the sheriffs' office complaining that someone nearby was playing 'Uptown Funk' way too loud, David simply brushed it off as being one of the lost boys pranks without looking into the matter too deeply. There were some things he and Snow _really_ didn't need to know about their daughter and the pirate.

O.k what do you think? This is going to be 4-6 chapters depending on inspiration. BTW links below have pictures of how I think Killian's tattoos would look. Enjoy and review.

Uptown Funk **Songwriters**  
BRUNO MARS, CHARLES K WILSON, DEVON GALLASPY, JEFF BHASKER, LONNIE LEE SIMMONS, MARK RONSON, NICHOLAUS JOSEPH WILLIAMS, PHILIP LAWRENCE, ROBERT E. WILSON, RONNIE WILSON, RUDOLPH TAYLOR

 **Published by**  
Lyrics © Peermusic Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc., Universal Music Publishing Group

pin/146296687867309821/?from_navigate=true

 _back-shoulder-grey-ink-flying-hawk-tattoo/_


	2. Red red wine

Emma and Killian both lose their memories in this one and the gang has to go find them.

Red red wine

Henry Daniel Mills, was a great many things, he was the truest believer, he was the author, and he was the son of two very different mother's. Henry loved both his mom's, and it meant the world to him to have both of them in his life. It had been hard for Henry at first because his mom's had fought over him all the time, but now they not only shared custody of Henry equally, they were also good friends. Everything with Henry's mother's would be perfect if it weren't for one problem, one of his mother's was MIA.

Emma had been missing for several months, it had happened when they had finally managed to defeat Mr. Hyde. The villain had caused an extraordinary amount of trouble in Storybrooke (with the help of the Evil Queen) for nearly a year before they'd finally found a way to stop both of them. They had used the Holy Grail to permanently destroy Hyde and the Evil Queen forever, destroying the two villains had been hard. Hyde and Queen had been trying to use dark magic that would suck the entire town into the river of lost souls in the Underworld. However, what Hyde and Queen hadn't counted on was that the dark magic they used may have allowed them to open a portal into the river of lost souls, but the dark magic didn't allow them to control or direct the souls in the river.

It had been the spirits of Henry's grandmother Milah, Dorothy's Auntie Em, and even (to everyone's surprise) David's brother James who had really helped defeat Hyde and Queen. The spirits from the river of lost souls had turned against the two of them. With their help Emma and Regina had been able to use the Holy Grail to defeat Hyde and Queen and close the portal into the Underworld (again). Once Hyde and Queen were defeated the spirits from the river of the lost souls were able to move on, not all of them where able to move on to a better place (Gaston and Peter Pan being obvious examples), but they had moved on and Storybrooke was safe.

That had been a truly great moment, but none of them had counted on what happened right after. Apparently, by opening the portal and then using the Holy Grail to close it they had actually ended up bringing Robin Hood back from the dead. Mother Superior had explained that the reason it had happened was because Robin was killed with the crystal, then Henry used the crystal and the grail to temporarily banish magic. After that Regina had destroyed the crystal when they came back to Storybrooke, and finally the Holy Grail had been used to destroy Queen and Hyde when they opened the portal to the Underworld.

These events had created a magical connection between Storybrooke, the Holy Grail, the Underworld, and then to Robin himself. Regina of course hadn't cared how Robin had come back, just that he had. Of course everyone had worried the magic might bring Hades back as well, but Mother Superior said that couldn't happen because as a god Hades had a different connection to the crystal than a person. Hades had truly been destroyed for good. All of this would have been absolutely fabulous news if it weren't for the fact that Queen had one last trap left behind.

Queen had set-up a magical booby trap that would activate at the moment of her death (the same way Zelena's pendant had activated when Rumplestiltskin 'killed' her). The trap had let out a blast of magic that had headed straight for Henry. Queen had known the worst thing she could possibly do to Regina was to take Henry away from her forever. When the magic had come flying at Henry Emma and Killian had both rushed forward and knocked Henry out of the way of the spell taking the blast for themselves.

The blast of dark magic had sent Killian and Emma away from Storybrooke, and they hadn't been able to find them since. Zelena and Regina had used magic to take Robin back to Sherwood Forest to find Roland and bring him back to Storybrooke. The trip back to the forest had also been a quest for them to hopefully try and find something that could lead them to Emma and Killian. The three of them had visited the witch of Dunbroch and she had been able to give them a talisman that could be used to find anyone no matter where they were. The talisman had been the perfect way to find Emma and Killian, the only problem was getting it activated.

Apparently, like all things involving the witch of Dunbroch, the talisman didn't just work on its own. It also didn't do exactly what it was supposed to do exactly when you wanted it to do it. They had spent the last three months trying everything they could think of to get the stupid thing to work when it had finally happened. It had actually been Violet who'd thought of the solution, she had reminded all of them of the magic of Henry's story book and the connection it had to those who were written about in it. They had taken the story book onto the Jolly Roger, and once the talisman had touched the book the object had activated, and guided them to Emma and Killian, and now they were finally here.

Henry looked around in surprise. Of all the places he would have thought the talisman might had guided them to, the last place Henry had expected was an outdoor music festival in Denver Colorado of all places. Not that there was anything wrong with the city of Denver Colorado, it was just that Emma had no connection to the city (and obviously Killian didn't either). Henry had just assumed that the blast of magic would have sent his mom and Killian to someplace connected with his mom's past; like Boston, or New York, or even Arizona. As they walked along a stretch of green grass that led up to a moveable bandstand, Henry thought that maybe it made sense that the spell had sent his mom and Killian to someplace completely unexpected. After all, the entire point of the dark magic was to separate Emma and Killian from the people they loved, and the best way to do that was to send them someplace neither of them had any connection to.

They finally arrived at the concert, the whole place was roped off with those moveable metal fences. In front of the fences there were a set of podiums made out of cardboard where people were buying tickets or scanning tickets they'd bought in advance and printed off their computers.

As they walked up to the podium Henry heard Robin groan while his Grandpa said, "Damn it. How are we going to find them in this?"

Henry looked out over the space and gave his own groan, they had arrived at a large outdoor park. It was huge open grassy space, swarming with people dancing in front of the moveable stage. It looked to Henry like the entire city was out there, some were sitting in chairs or on blankets, but most were up dancing, it was huge mass of people. Henry clutched the talisman tighter in his fist, "This is going to lead us to them. I know it will."

Henry's mom Regina used magic to conjure tickets for them all and they head into the concert space Snow said, "I think maybe we should start by walking along the outside of the crowd, and get a good overview before we start mingling in."

David nodded, "Might be our best bet."

As Henry clutched the talisman tightly in his hand he felt it vibrate, the way it had been doing ever since it had activated. Henry hoped that the talisman would do something more to guide them directly to Killian and his mom, but until that happened Henry figured following his grandmother's advice was the best option. They all turned to the right and began to walk up towards the stage keeping to the outside of the crowd, as they did the band started to play a new song:

 _Red, red wine_ _  
_ _Goes to my head_ _  
_ _Makes me forget that I...still need her so._

Henry kept looking back and forth over the crowd trying to spot a particular mane of blonde hair, or a familiar flash of a messy black head, but none of the people really stood out to him. Beside Henry Robin bent down and picked Roland up to carry him so the little boy wouldn't accidentally get hurt or get lost.

 _Red, red wine_ _  
_ _It's up to you_ _  
_ _All I can do, I've done_ _  
_ _Memories won't go, memories won't go._

They kept moving to the right in the same direction and all of them scanned the crowd, Regina muttered, "Maybe I should use magic to try and track them."

Snow shook her head, "No Regina, it's too risky with all these people here."

Regina shrugged, "We could just put it off as a concert stunt."

Henry could see the others thinking about it when it happened, the talisman clutched in his fits started to feel warm. Henry grinned, "Mom, thanks for the offer, but I don't think that'll be necessary." The others turned to him and Henry raised his fist, "This, is leading us to them." Henry turned to his right and headed into the mass of people. The music continued to play as they moved:

 _I'd have sworn that with time_ _  
_ _Thoughts of you would leave my head_ _  
_ _I was wrong, now I find_ _  
_ _Just one thing makes me forget:_

Henry carefully moved in the same direction, he could feel the talisman getting warmer, Henry came across a group of three couples dancing in the same area so he turned to the left to move around the huge blob of people. The others turned and followed Henry, making sure they stayed as close as they could.

 _Red, red wine_ _  
_ _Stay close to me_ _  
_ _Don't let me be alone_ _  
_ _It's tearing apart...my blue, blue heart._

As Henry turned to the left and began to move deeper into the crowd the talisman started getting colder. Henry realized that he was going the wrong way and looped around to the right again. Henry felt the talisman start to warm again. As Henry moved back to the right he muttered a few apologies to people as he bumped into them and accidentally stepped on a few different pairs of feet.

 _Red, red wine, you make me feel so fine_ _  
_ _You keep me rockin' all of the time_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, you make me feel so grand_ _  
_ _I feel a million dollar when you're just in my hand_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, you make me feel so sad_ _  
_ _Any time I see you go, it make me feel bad_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, you make me feel so fine_ _  
_ _Monkey back and ease up on the sweet deadline._

With the line 'sweet deadline' the talisman got warmer and warmer. Henry instantly tried to move faster, but David grabbed his arm, "Henry, I know you want to get to Emma right away, but we can't risk getting separated, you need to stay with us."

Henry sighed, as much as he wanted to run right to his mom he knew his grandpa was right. Henry nodded and slowed up again, then as they turned back to the left two people moved and Henry stopped so quickly that David bumped right into him, "Henry, what? OH!" David gaped as he saw why Henry had frozen in place. Emma and Killian were standing right in front of them. Emma had her arms around Killian's neck, with her head resting on his shoulder, while Killian had his arms around Emma's waste with his chin on top of her head and his hook easily visible.

Regina said, "Well we found them? Now what?"

Henry bit his lip as he watched the two sway to the music. Henry knew he needed to get his mom and Killian away from the crowd so they could all talk, but he wasn't sure how to do it. Henry searched for an idea as the song continued to play.

 _Red, red wine)_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, you give me whole heap of zing_ _  
_ _Whole heap of zing; you make me do my own thing_ _  
_ _(It's up to you...)_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, you give enough of love_ _  
_ _You're a kind of lovin' like a blessing from above_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, I loved you right from the start_ _  
_ _Right from the start, with all of my heart_ _  
_ _Red, red wine in an eighties style_ _  
_ _Red, red wine in a modern beat style_ _  
_ _Yeah._

Along with the line 'Modern beat style yeah.' Henry looked around, and his eyes settled on Roland, a great idea suddenly popped into Henry's head, "I think I know what to do."

Henry walked over to Robin and Roland and said, "Robin, can I take Roland?"

Robin looked confused, but said, "Well of course, but why?"

Henry grinned at him, "Because I have an idea." Henry looked down and said, "Roland, I need you to help me with a new operation."

Roland's eyes widened as he smiled broadly, "Really?"

Henry said, "Yes, o.k., here's what I need you to do." Henry thought about it and said, "I need you to look sad."

Roland instantly dropped his eyes and stuck his lip out. Henry said, "That's perfect."

The others in the group had looked confused, but he saw realization dawn on his mom and grandma's faces as they heard Henry talk to Roland.

Henry said, "Now, do you think you can cry?"

Roland look back at him, and Henry could see he wasn't sure how to make himself cry. Henry didn't want to hurt Roland, but he needed to come up with something, "Try to remember how you felt when you went back to Sherwood with Little John."

Roland instantly started to cry.

Henry said, "Thanks Roland, now I need you to whine."

Roland looked confused, "Whine?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, start saying, 'daddy I want my daddy.'"

Roland bit his lip and said, "like this, Daddy, I want my daddy. Daddy, where's Daddy?" He said with a classic pitiful little kid whine.

Henry nodded, "Yes, now keep that up until I tell you 'it's going to be o.k.' got it?"

Roland said, "Got it."

Henry walked towards his mom and Killian as he held Roland in his arms, as they walked away Robin said, "should I be concerned?"

David said, "I don't think so. Henry and Roland both have good hearts."

Robin turned to look at him, "That doesn't mean either of them is against manipulating other people."

Snow moved forward, "well, we can keep an eye on them and make sure they don't"

Regina rested a hand on his shoulder, "They'll be fine."

Robin relaxed a little as Henry and Roland made their way to Killian and Emma as the song continued to play.

 _(I'd have sworn...)_ _  
_ _Give me a little time, let me clear out my mind_ _  
_ _(That with time)_ _  
_ _Give me a little time, let me clear out my mind_ _  
_ _(Thoughts of you would leave my head)_ _  
_ _Give me red wine, the kind make me feel fine_ _  
_ _You make me feel fine all of the time_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, you make me feel so fine_ _  
_ _Monkey pack him Rizla pon the sweet Dep line_ _  
_ _The line broke, the monkey get choked_ _  
_ _Bunbah, ganjapani, little rubber boat._

Henry carefully made his way over to his mom as he held a crying Roland in his arms, Henry ran his hand up and down Roland's back saying, "We'll find him Buddy, I promise we will."

As they walked closer Henry called out, "Dad! Dad!"

Trying to make sure his voice was loud enough to get Emma and Killian's attention without causing the music to stop completely.

 _(Red, red wine)_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, I'm gonna hold on to you_ _  
_ _Hold on to you 'cause I know you love truth_ _  
_ _(Stay close to me)_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, I'm gonna love you 'til I die_ _  
_ _Love you 'til I die, and that's no lie_ _  
_ _(Don't let me be alone)_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, can't get you off my mind_ _  
_ _Wherever you may be, I'll surely find_ _  
_ _(It's tearing apart...)_ _  
_ _I'll surely find_ _  
_ _Make no fuss_ _  
_ _(My blue heart) -_ _  
_ _Just stick with us._

Henry walked right next to Emma along with the line 'just stick with us' and his call combined with Roland's tears caused Killian and Emma to stop dancing and pull apart. Henry saw Emma's face soften slightly as she caught sight of them, Emma walked over to the two of them and asked, "Hey are you guys lost?"

Henry gave his mom his patented puppy dog eye look and nodded, "Yeah, we got separated, and now we can't find our family."

Emma said, "It'll be alright, we can help you."

Killian stepped forward, "Absolutely. There's a security booth, right over there, and they should be able to assist you locating your parents." Killian pointed to a large blue ten with a bunch of folding tables underneath, the sign above the tent did read 'security'. Henry sighed in relief, "Great, thanks."

Henry looked back over the crowd and caught his other mom's eyes then jerked his head towards the both. Regina looked towards it then nodded her head in understanding. Regina grabbed Robin's hand and began leading everyone towards the security booth whispering in Robin's ear and making sure to out-pace them.

 _(I'd have sworn...)_ _  
_ _Give me a little time, let me clear out my mind_ _  
_ _(That with time)_ _  
_ _Give me a little time, let me clear out my mind_ _  
_ _(Thoughts of you would leave my head)_ _  
_ _Give me red wine, the kind make me feel fine_ _  
_ _You make me feel fine all of the time_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, you make me feel so fine_ _  
_ _Monkey back and ease up on the sweet deadline_ _  
_ _The line broke, the monkey get choked_ _  
_ _Bunbah, ganjapani, little rubber boat._

As they walked to the booth Henry said, "Don't worry, it's going to be o.k."

Roland stopped whining at this, but still kept the sad lost look on his face. It took everything Henry had not to applaud, Roland couldn't be doing better. Emma said, "My name's Lisa, and this is George, what are your names?"

Henry answered honestly, "I'm Henry and this is Roland."

Emma and Killian both turned to look at them, Henry hoped, maybe this meant they would remember. The Talisman Henry was still clutching was vibrating warmly in his hand as they walked to the security booth. Emma asked, "so, you came with your family?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, our parents brought us to the concert, it's been really fun, and things were going great, until we got separated that is." Henry ducked his head in false embarrassment as the song played:

 _(Red, red wine)_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, you give me not awful love_ _  
_ _You're a kind of lovin' like a blessing from above_ _  
_ _(Stay close to me)_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, I loved you right from the start_ _  
_ _Right from the start, with all of my heart_ _  
_ _(Don't let me be alone)_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, you give me whole heap of zing_ _  
_ _Whole heap of zing; you make me do my own thing_ _  
_ _Red, red wine in an eighties style_ _  
_ _Red, red wine in a modern beat style_ _  
_ _Yeah._

Emma said, "Yeah, I've lost people at big places and events before, and it's never fun."

Henry said turned back to them, "Sorry to ruin your night, you looked like you were really enjoying yourselves."

Emma said, "You didn't ruin our night, and yes this song is our song, but we've danced to it before and we will again."

"Your song?" Henry probed

Killian grinned, "Yes, the very first song we ever danced to. It's our song."

Henry said, "I know how that goes, my girlfriend and I, our song is _Only You_ , by Vince Clarke."

Emma looked up and turned curiously toward him, " _Only you_?" She said in surprise.

Henry nodded hoping the song might help jog her memory because of his dad as they made it to the security booth the band finished.

 _Red, red wine, you make me feel so fine_ _  
_ _You keep me rockin' all of the time_ _  
_ _(Red red wine)_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, you make me feel so grand_ _  
_ _I feel a million dollars when you just in my hand_ _  
_ _(Stay close to me)_ _  
_ _Red, red wine, you make me feel so sad_ _  
_ _Any time I see you go..._

Once the music ended Emma starred curiously at Henry, "I know this is going to sound strange, but have we met before? You look really familiar."

Henry had to fight to keep from jumping with glee, this was good sign. Henry decided to push it, "Yeah, we definitely have."

Emma and Killian continued to look curiously at them as Henry slipped a hand behind his back and silently flagged down his other mom, who he had seen standing on the other side of the booth. A moment later Regina and Robin came running up to them with Regina shouting, "Henry! Roland! Thank goodness."

Henry instantly handed Roland off to Robin as David and Snow came up behind them, Regina pulled Henry into a hug, "We were so worried."

Henry said, "We're o.k. mom, this is Lisa and George, they helped us out."

Robin walked over and shook Killian's hand saying, "Many thanks."

Killian looked at Robin curiously, then he blinked a few times, "Ah, yes, sure no problem."

In the mean time Emma walked up to Regina and said, "You're Henry's mother?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, Regina Mills."

Emma blinked, "I've heard that name before." Emma closed her eyes searching for the memory, "I'm just not sure when or where."

Henry gave his mom a brief thumbs up as David and Snow came walking over, Snow said, "Oh, thank goodness you found them."

Emma turned at the sound of Snow's voice and she and Killian both starred. This time Killian spoke, "I don't know if it's just something in the air or something I drank, but I'm having the strangest sense of déjà vu here."

Emma said, "So am I."

The others all brightened hearing Emma and Killian say those words, Henry said, "You know, I think we can help with that."

Emma turned to Snow and David, "What are your names?" She asked curiously, sounding like she already had suspicions.

Snow looked pensive before answering, "This is David, and I'm Snow."

Killian did his classic eyebrow raise, "Snow?"

Snow straightened her shoulders and said, "Yes?" in a tone that dared him to say something about her name being unusual.

Killian grinned nervously, "A lovely name for a lovely lady."

Emma meanwhile was starring back and forth between her parents and her son, "We know all of you don't we?"

Killian turned back and studied the group along with Emma saying, "Yes, I believe that we do."

Emma turned back to Regina, "You all come from a town called Storybrooke don't you?"

Snow gasped in delight as Regina said, "Yes we do."

Emma shook herself, "How did I know that?"

Snow answered this time, "Because you're from Storybrooke as well, you live there it's your home."

Emma's brow wrinkled with confusion, "No, that can't be right."

Killian scratched nervously behind his ear, "there's a house there, it's light grey."

Emma added, "And the library has a clock tower on top of it."

Emma shook her head, "What's going on?"

Killian looked apprehensive, "I don't know."

Henry took this as his cue and stepped forward, "look, I know this seems weird, but you're not going crazy. We can explain everything."

Emma looked really shocked at this, "You can?"

David stepped forward, "Yes, we can explain everything, you just have to be willing to believe."

Emma blinked at him, "Believe?" she said the word like she was searching for something beyond it.

Killian turned to David and Snow and said, "I think we just might do that."

Emma turned back to him, "Are you sure?"

Killian nodded, "Yes, we need to see this through, whatever this is and where ever it may lead, we need to follow it to the end."

Emma bit her lip and turned back to them, "Let's go."

Henry said, "Awesome."

David led them out of park and towards a side street that led to a series of small shops, they ducked into small coffee shop and sat at a small table in the back. Emma and Killian sat with their backs to the door and looked around at all of them, "O.k., what's going on?" Emma asked shortly, "How is it you all seem familiar, and we know all these things about you, but we've never met any of you before?"

David answered, "It's a long story, and it is a bit complicated. Why don't we start simple? How about the two of you tell us about yourselves."

They all saw Emma and Killian looking nervous and unsettled, so David added, "It doesn't have to be everything about yourselves just a little."

The other two still looked hesitant so Snow stepped up, "How about if we start then?"

Emma and Killian relaxed a bit so she went on, "Like David said, my name is Snow, the two of us have been married for several years and we have two children. When our oldest daughter was born, something really bad happened in the place where we used to live, and even though we didn't want to we had to send our daughter Emma away."

Emma raised her eyebrows as her mouth fell open, "I'm so sorry."

Snow nodded, "It was probably one of the hardest things we ever had to do. Eventually we came to Storybrooke our daughter found us, we had to send her away for her own safety a second time, but she came back again. Now we're all together as a family, we have another child our son."

"Neal." Emma interrupted, "His name is Neal."

David looked ecstatic and Henry was practically bouncing in his seat, "Yes" David said.

Killian turned to David, "Your son was named after someone, someone who had once gone by another name."

"Baelfire." David answered, "Most people just called him…."

"Bae." Killian answered, "his name was Bae, he had dark hair and brown eyes. How the Hell do I know that?"

This time Henry answered, "Because both of you knew him."

Henry reached into his bag and pulled out his story book and slid it across the table, "Baelfire or Neal was my dad." Henry pointed to Killian, "You knew him when he was a kid." Then he pointed to Emma, "And you, dated him."

Emma blanched, "What?"

Henry said, "it's true." Henry pointed to Regina, "This is my adopted mom, and you." Henry pointed to Emma, "Are my birth mom, and Neal was my dad. I know you don't remember everything, but you can, and this can help you."

Emma and Killian both reached over and grabbed the story book, Henry flipped it open and turned it to the page of the two of them dancing at King Midus' ball. Henry opened his hand and held the talisman on top of the book, not sure what would happen. A moment later they had the answer. There was a flash of light that blew over all of them. Because of the concert, there weren't a lot of people in the coffee shop, but the few who were there all turned. Everyone looked around nervously before David stood, "Ah, sorry about that everyone, we are performers, and we were practicing our newest act. Didn't mean to bother you."

Everyone relaxed, most of them applauded as Emma and Killian both starred at the rest of them, Emma spoke first, "Henry?" she breathed in a short gasp.

Henry felt tears in his eyes, "Hi Mom."

Emma practically lunged across the table and grabbed him in a crushing hug, "Henry!" then she turned to her parents, "Mom, Dad."

Meanwhile Killian sat there gaping at the man sitting across from him, "Robin?" He asked cautiously.

The thief smiled at him, "Yes."

Killian reached forward and grasped Robin's hand then pulled him into a one armed hug, as the two pulled back Emma starred, "How?" she asked.

Robin explained, "It was a side effect of Hyde and the Queen being vanquished, the connection between the Holy Grail, the Olympian crystal, and then the Underworld being opened allowed me to come back."

Emma shook her head, "That's incredible."

Killian grinned, "Damn good to see you again mate."

Snow and David both pulled Killian into a hug of their own as Emma gave Robin a hug as well. Soon everyone was trading hugs and greetings. Eventually they all sat down and Snow asked, "So what happened to the two of you?"

Killian said, "After the battle there was a flash of light, the two of us awoke Rose Hospital."

Emma nodded, "We were told we'd been in card accident, but there were no casualties. Just like when Regina sent us to New York we had a completely different set of memories, I thought my name was Lisa Myers and that I had moved to Colorado because I got a new job working as a bank manager."

The others gaped as Regina asked, "Bank manager?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I know definitely not my thing, but the fake memories I had gave me all the information I needed. I've been working as a manager of a local Wells Fargo branch, and I've been doing really well."

Regina turned to Killian, "What about you guy liner? Did your fake memories make you think you were an engineer?"

Killian shook his head, "Actually, your majesty, I've been teaching mathematics at a prestigious local private school."

Henry gaped at him, "You were a math teacher?"

Killian nodded, "Aye, but unlike Emma's false profession, mathematics is something I have a great deal of experience in. After all, it's not possible to be a Naval officer without knowledge of mathematics, and it's especially not possible to navigate without significant mathematical skills"

Henry piped up, "Yeah, that's true, I mean Killian taught me a lot about sailing and navigating and all of it takes a lot of math. Plus, he helps me with my math homework all the time."

David blinked, "Oh, that makes sense."

Emma said, "Anyways, like I said we work up in the hospital thinking we had been in an accident and that we were a couple who had met each other in Chicago and moved here. We were told that the U-haul we were driving burst into flames and all of our stuff was destroyed so we had to start from scratch with nothing. I thought I was single woman, whose parents both died in a fire when I was three years old."

Killian said, "And I thought I was a man who had been born in England, then moved to America after the subway bombing attack that occurred 11 years ago. I believed my family had been killed in the attack and I moved out of the country to start fresh, I met Lisa." Killian gestured to Emma, "at a symposium in Chicago, we fell in love and then moved here together."

Killian shook his head, "It's strange how real it all seemed, and now we know it isn't the slightest bit true."

Emma sighed, "How are we going to explain that we are quitting our jobs and moving out of town right away?"

Snow said, "Well, can't you just tell them you've recently discovered your extended family and your moving away to be with them and get to know them better?"

Emma blinked, then she turned to Snow and grinned, "I could do one better than that. I could say, that before I had a sister, and after our parents died we were split up by the system. I've just reunited with her and now I'm moving closer to her so we can really be a family"

Snow giggled, "I like that."

Killian added, "And I'm leaving to be with Emma. It'll take some time to get things in order, but we should manage it. Do you lot mind staying while we get our affairs in order?"

Henry asked, "Really? Awesome, I've always wanted to see more of the world, but because of the curse I couldn't."

Robin added, "I certainly would enjoy seeing the famous redwood forests that Bell told me so much about."

Regina shrugged, "Sure it'll be fun."

David called Storybrooke to let everyone know what was going on and they all headed back to Emma and Killian's house. The two of them had bought a small four bedroom ranch house, and soon they were all sitting around the table talking in Emma and Killian's kitchen and catching up. All in all it was a great night, and it meant the world to Henry to see his family together again.

Emma threw a Pizza in the oven and as they cleaned up after she asked, "So what about Zelena?"

Regina said, "she's in Storybrooke with little Robin, she didn't want to leave the baby behind, and she didn't like the idea of traveling who knows where with a newborn."

Killian added, "that makes sense."

Emma added, "Yeah, I don't think I'd want to take that risk either."

Soon enough everyone was in a bedroom asleep and Emma and Killian were cuddled in their own room, "You would think after all the different curses I'd be used to walking up with new memories, but I'm not. It still feels kind of weird."

Killian snorted, "I agree with you on that love, it is quite throwing, and were in for a very odd couple of days."

Emma started to drift off, "To say the least"

The next morning both of them gave notice at their jobs, neither place liked the idea of not getting a two week notice, but Emma and Killian were both able to use their curse memories, and their experience over the last three months to find suitable replacements in a short period of time. They put their house up for sale, and used magic to pack up their possessions. Most of what they had would be sold because they wouldn't need the furniture and other things in Storybrooke, but it would look to weird if they just sold all of their possessions all at once. Moreover, it would have been difficult to sell so many items in such a short period of time.

Even though everything was hectic they still managed to spend a lot of time reconnecting with their family. They drove down and visited the red woods Robin wanted to see so badly, and all enjoyed a day in the woods (Snow was also captivated by gorgeous tress) and took a few trips up into the mountains on trails. Eventually, everything was ready and they all boarded a plane back to Storybrooke after Emma and Killian made arrangements to have their belongings driven to a nearby town where they could pick everything up. No one wanted to risk bringing someone into Storybrooke and having something bad happen to the drivers.

As they drove into the town from the airport Emma felt herself relax as they went past the 'welcome' sign, "Nice to be back."

Killian squeezed her hand, "It is indeed."

As soon as the car was parked they found themselves accosted by the entire town, welcoming them back and saying how much they missed them. It wasn't long before they settled into a traditional party at Granny's and as Emma sat beside Killian in her usual booth she instantly felt exhaustion creep on her, it had been a very long and draining bunch of days and all of it was now hitting her at once.

Emma yawned, "It's good to be back."

Killian dropped a kiss onto her head, "Welcome home love."

Emma tilted her head up and kissed his cheek, "Welcome home pirate. We should probably get going soon, I'm getting tired, and I don't want to sleep in the diner."

Killian pointed out, "We could just rent a room for the night."

Emma snorted, "We live eight blocks away."

Killian said, "fair point."

The two of them rose and said there good-byes, when David saw how tired Emma was he insisted on driving them home, refusing to take no for an answer. It was probably a good thing that David was so determined because Emma ended up falling asleep in the car on the way back and Killian (not wanting to wake her) simply lifted her into his arms and carried her inside. Once they were both safely settled in bed Killian pulled Emma close and whispered to himself, "Home." And he knew that it really was.

That's for now? Any thoughts? BTW, if you haven't figured it out yet each chap will have its own song

Songwriters  
DIAMOND, NEIL

Published by  
Lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group


	3. Lost BoyLost Girl

Emma loses her memories due to Mr. Hyde, and Killian and the others have to go get her back

Lost boy:

Killian rubbed his head with his hand as they walked along a sidewalk in small town called Battlecreek Michigan. Killian couldn't believe they were in this position again. Once again they were trying to find Emma after losing her because of magic. It had happened some time ago, after dealing with Mr. Hyde and the Evil Queen for months they had finally found a way to get rid of both of them. It had actually taken the combined magic of Emma, Zelena, and Regina using the Holy Grail and Merlin's wand together to eliminate the two villains. The three women had concentrated their magic together and focused it through the two powerful magical objects and used the combined energy to permanently destroy the two villains.

Not only had they managed to eliminate Hyde and the Evil Queen, but the combined magic of two magical objects in conjunction with the different powers of the three powerful witches had ended up bringing Robin Hood back to life. Everything had been absolutely perfect until a magical backlash from a curse Hyde and the Evil Queen had been trying to cast had rushed at all of them. Emma had used her magic to stop the dark magic and protect Storybrooke, but once again dark magic had transported Emma away from Storybrooke and they had been put in the position of having to go and find her once again.

Loosing Emma like that for what was technically a third time had been hard to Killian, the only reassurance he had in the whole endeavor was knowing that Emma hadn't been infected with dark magic for a second time. Obviously, Killian had wanted to find Emma immediately, but that was easier said than done, the magic could have taken Emma anywhere, and the burst of power that had been used to fight again Mr. Hyde and the Evil Queen had damaged the wand. It had taken, Dr. Jekyll, Zelena, Regina, and Malificent over a month before they had finally managed to repair the wand and activate it so that the magical object could lead them to Emma.

Finally, they work had been completed and Regina had once again been able to use the wand to find Emma. The one thing about the entire process that had shocked Killian about the entire situation was learning that Emma had not been sent to another realm, but rather transported to another place within this realm. Whenever Killian had encountered magical transportations in the past they had always involved a person being moved from one realm to another. When Killian had mentioned this Regina had explained that because the Evil Queen and Mr. Hyde had been defeated before the dark magic had hit Emma it had ended up simply sending Emma to a secondary location within the current realm instead of transporting her to a separate realm all together.

Receiving that news had been a great relief to all of them, but it didn't change the fact that Emma had been missing for over two months and none of them had the faintest clue of what had happened to her or what she was going through during that time. Still, they were hear, walking down a sidewalk in Battle Creek Michigan that was lined with small shops. It was a quiet summer's night and Killian was leading the way along with Regina and Henry, Snow, David, Zelena, and Robin follows behind. Of course there was one more addition to their party, Killian's younger half-brother Liam Jr. who preferred to go by L.J. was walking along next to Henry.

Killian felt himself grin as he looked over at the teenager. L.J. was physically the same age as Henry, but the two boys looked very different. Were Henry had a dusty brown hair L.J.'s hair was the same midnight black as Killian's, and like Killian and Liam L.J. also had blue eyes. L.J. was about a head taller than Henry (in fact he was within a few inches of Killian's own height which was amazing for a boy of only 15), and L.J. had a slightly wider build than Henry.

Despite the physical differences between the two, both Henry and L.J. got along spectacularly well with one another. Killian had been determined to find L.J. after he returned from the Underworld, and Emma had supported him the entire way. With Regina's help the two of them discovered that L.J. had actually ended up living with a woman named Diane Kent, who back in the enchanted forest was the little old woman who lived in the shoe. Diane was a kindly lady, but who had never mistreated L.J. or any of the other children in her care, but there was a reason they said 'she had so many children she didn't know what to do' her house was overcrowded and a raucous mess. When Killian and Emma had first went to meet L.J. he had been understandably angry at Killian, but eventually they worked through it and L.J. agreed to come live with them. After that Emma had become a surrogate mother to L.J. both of them knew what it was like to face the world alone and Emma had been able to connect with L.J. in a way Killian.

Yes, Killian had also been abandoned as a child, but he'd always had his older brother to look after him. No matter how hard things got or how rough the seas Killian had taken comfort in the fact that Liam was always by his side. L.J. had never had that kind of support, and that was a hard thing for anyone to live with. Therefore, it was no surprise that L.J. had connected so well to Emma when she had been through the exact same thing herself. Regina stopped and pointed to a nearby building Killian saw the wand glowing and knew before Regina said, "In here." That they had arrived.

Killian looked up and read the sign above their heads it read 'Mud puddle coffee shop' Killian couldn't help snorting, this was the exact sort of place he would usually find Emma even without her memories missing. Killian opened the door and they all filed in, but once they got into the building Killian stopped dead. In fact Killian stopped so suddenly that Robin ran right into his back, "Killian what?"

Killian cut him off, "Look."

Killian pointed to the right, the coffee shop was just like many other coffee shops in this realm, small with a lower lighting to give it a friendly atmosphere. A register, and tables surrounding the rest of the space, but what had caught Killian's eye was that this shop had a small stage for live entertainment. It wasn't anything fancy, just a raised black platform with a stool and a microphone, but what had made Killian freeze was that Emma was currently sitting on the stool holding a guitar in her hands.

Henry craned around Killian and his eyes widened, "Wow, the curse taught Mom how to play guitar?"

David said, "Apparently so."

Snow said, "I think we should all sit down and wait until after Emma is done before talking to her, we don't want to make too much of a scene."

Killian didn't like the idea of waiting, but he knew snow was right, "I suppose we should."

They all sat together at two adjoining tables while Snow stood, "I'll get drinks for everyone."

David added, "I'll help."

As the two of them walked off Killian studied Emma, she looked was wearing something completely different than her usual style. Instead of jeans Emma wore soft looking black pants with wide ankles and a long sleeved plan black shirt. Emma also wore a white beanie on her head that looked much like the one she'd been wearing when she vanished. Emma must have tucked her hair into the hat because Killian couldn't see her blonde locks. Emma had a copper bracelet and turquoise overly large ring, and a matching necklace that was also large. Killian didn't know much of anything about this realm, but as far as he was aware this type of style was called Bohemian, Killian didn't know what the hell Bohemian meant, but he had seen a few pictures in magazines Snow and Emma had shown him over the years.

As Snow and David came back with drinks Emma raised her head, "good evening, everyone. Thanks for coming tonight, I'm going to start tonight with one of my favorite songs. It means something very special to me."

Emma sat up straight and began to sing

 _There was a time when I was Alone  
No where to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away too_

Everyone at the table gaped in shock, especially Killian, this was the last song he had expected to hear. Killian had seen that ridiculous version of himself with Emma and Henry, and he had heard this song before. Killian had never had much love for it, and normally he would turn it off when it played, but somehow hearing it from Emma right now Killian didn't feel irritated or frustrated. Instead he started to see the song in a different way. Killian thought about Emma and her past, how she'd grown up alone with no stable home and no friends or close companions except for August, Lily, and Neal (all of whom had hurt Emma in some way) Killian realized that this song wasn't so much about Peter Pan and Neverland, as it was Emma singing her own story, and she was doing so spectacularly.

Snow whispered, "I had no idea she could sing like that."

Killian shook his head, "neither did I, I've heard her sing along to that music box of hers a time or two, but never like this."

Emma went on:

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said... Peter Pan that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely  
And ever since that day..._

Killian closed his eyes, he pictured Henry finding Emma in Boston and brining her to Storybrooke. Killian had the story of how Emma and Henry had reunited numerous times, both from Emma and Henry themselves and David and Snow as well. As Emma sang the lines 'he came to me with the sweetest smile told me he wanted to talk for a while' Killian could picture Henry knocking Emma's door with that huge grin of his, sitting down with her and telling her everything about where he was from, and Emma not believing a word of it.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the Woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook_

Killian covered a snort at that line, Emma had indeed been on the run from him for quite some time first when he was working with Cora, and then later when she didn't want to admit her feelings for him. Still, Killian had never given up and here they were. Emma may not have her memories right now, but they were together, and they were happy. Killian remembered their fight on Lake Nostos, and Emma coming to see him in the hospital afterwards.

 _Run run lost boy, they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

Killian took a long drink as he nodded along with the tune, Emma was indeed lost, and she had indeed spent her entire life running, Running from one bad situation to another as a child, and then later running from the truth about Storybrooke, running from Neal, running to Neal, searching for Henry in Neverland, and so much more.

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny_

These lines were special because they didn't just apply to Henry bringing Emma to Storybrooke and asking her to believe in the truth about the curse and her role as the savior, but also when Killian himself had gone to find Emma in New York. Killian remembered the failed kiss, and then hunting Emma down, trying to convince her of the truth and talk her into drinking the potion that would restore her memories.

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand and ever since that day..._

Killian imagined what it must have been like for Emma when she first arrived in Storybrooke, finding her place, trying to fit in and fighting to leave at the same time. Killian also remembered how it had been when she returned the second time. Reconnecting with her parents and trying to find Zelena. Then there had been that moment in the crocodiles' vault when Emma had finally realized and admitted that she realized her place was back in Storybrooke with her parents and Henry and not in New York.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the Woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook_

Again Emma had pushed him away because she felt guilty about bringing 'Marian' back with them from the past. Killian also remembered Emma running from to or away from one villain or another, Regina, Peter Pan, Zelena, Ingrid. Killian saw himself talking to Emma, telling her she needed to find time between one crisis and another to actually live her life or she would end up missing it. Emma nearly freezing to death because of that awful accident with Elsa

 _Run run lost boy, they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

Emma finally asking Killian out on a date, the two of them actually together as couple. Even though Killian had made that awful mistake with the crocodile, it had still been one of the happiest times of his life. One of the reasons Killian those moments had meant so much to Killian because he had seen Emma running towards something instead of from it. At that time Killian had gotten to watch Emma move towards her family and start letting them in.

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy darlin  
Even Captain Hook you are my perfect story book  
Neverland I love you so, you are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last_

Emma finding her place in Storybrooke, fitting in with her family and accepting that all of them, even Regina who had been the proverbial 'Captain Hook' at the beginning of it all were now a part of her family and that she really had a family of her own for the first time in her lonely life.

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy darlin  
Even Captain Hook you are my perfect story book  
Neverland I love you so, you are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last... And for always I will say_

Their house in Storybrooke, Emma finally ready to take the step for the two of them to move in together and began building a future side-by-side. Facing the darkness, going to the Underworld and being granted the miracle being returned to one another at the end of it all.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the Woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook_

Emma's worry over having to find Henry and stop him from accidentally trying to end magic and accidentally hurt a lot of people. Emma and Regina traveling to New York desperately trying to stop Henry and Violet from making a grievous mistake whilst at the same time Killian, David, Snow, and Zelena ended up accidentally traveling to the land of unfinished stories.

 _Run run lost boy, they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

Henry restoring magic, and bringing them all back through the portal that opened in the fountain. Then all of them finally running back home to Storybook together.

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

Having Henry and L.J. come to live with them, regular dinners with Emma's parents, and developing their individual friendships with the people of Storybrooke. As Emma finished her last line Killian nodded to himself once more. Yes, this was definitely more than just a song.

As the last lines faded the people in the shop clapped and Emma moved on, she sang 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Syrus, then 'Home' by Phillip Philips, 'Blowing in the Wind' by Bob Dylan, 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Levine, 'May Angels Lead you In' by Jimmy Eat World and 'Dark side' by Demi Levotto. Killian knew that these songs weren't just songs. As with the first each told apart of Emma's story, who she was, where s he came from, and what she'd been through. Wrecking ball was Killian and the others fighting to get Emma to trust them and let them into her life. Home reminded Killian more of his situation with Emma trying to convince her that he wouldn't hurt her as others had, that she could trust him and they could find a home together. Blowing in the wind about Emma and Henry finding their place, 'Keep holding on' about all of them banding together and facing one eminent threat after another. 'May Angels Lead you in' for those who had been lost and those who had struggled against insurmountable odds, and of course 'Dark Side' about Emma, Killian, and Regina all facing the worst parts of themselves overcoming their own inner darkness to find their respective happy endings.

Killian and the others sat memorized as they listened to Emma sing. They all knew that this skill wasn't just something that could be attributed to cursed memories. Such memories might teach a person how to play, but they couldn't teach them how to sing like that, and curse memories certainly wouldn't give anyone such a natural talent. This was something a person I inherently had or did not have, and it was obvious that Emma had this.

Eventually Emma finished out the set and the crowd applauded one last time. Emma leaned forward, "Thanks for coming tonight, I hope you all enjoyed the evening. Make sure to come back next week." The crowd began to disperse and as Emma started to pack her guitar away Killian jerked his head towards the stage and they all walked over to her.

Before they could reach Emma someone else did, during Emma's performance the barista behind the cash register had taken orders and cleaned up the area as needed. As soon as Emma had stopped he had walked up to her. The barista was about ordinary height, with short brown hair and deep set brown eyes. As he walked up to Emma he handed her a drink.

Killian felt a rush of jealousy as Emma grinned and took the drink from him, "Thank Avery." She said.

Avery nodded, "No problem Sue. It's the least you deserve after bringing in all the extra business."

Emma gave a light snort, "Please, I don't bring in that much." Despite her denial Killian could see an embarrassed blush rise on Emma's cheeks. Killian had to fight to keep from rushing forward and slamming the bloody wanker into the wall.

Avery shrugged one shoulder, "You know that isn't true. Sales have been up ever since you started playing, and if you weren't any good we wouldn't get as many repeat customers. You should maybe think of start selling your own albums."

Emma rolled her eyes, "And where would I get the money to make one Avery? You know I don't make enough for something like that."

Avery said, "It wouldn't be that hard Sue, there's plenty of places you can cut a demo cheap. Hell, you could just rent a camera form the public library or something like that, shoot a video yourself and upload it to Youtube like everybody else does. Or you could record yourself somewhere private and burn it on to your own c.d.'s you don't have to spend a fortune."

Emma shrugged in agreement as she took a long drink, "True, and it would certainly help with the bills if I could sell some. I'll think about o.k."

Avery nodded happily, "Great."

Emma took another drink and asked, "So how's Nicholas doing?"

Avery snorted, "He is going crazy, I swear these wedding plans are just driving me nuts. I mean I love Nick, you know I do, but I swear if he makes me look at one more center piece sample and running away and joining the circus."

Emma giggled as Killian felt himself relax, Killian looked over and spotted Robin giving him an amused smirk. Killian muttered, "oh shut up."

Emma said, "Well, why don't you go home and tell him you'll make him a deal, you get two or three days of your choosing sometime in the next week or so when there will be no wedding talk of any kind. Or you could just write up a short list of things that you definitely do and definitely do not want and have him do the same and use that to scale things back a little."

A large grin split Avery's face, "Those are great ideas." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Thanks Sue." And wandered off behind the counter once more.

Killian and the others stepped forward and said, "wonderful performance."

Emma smiled at him, but it wasn't the same smile he was used to. Typically, when Emma saw him her entire face would like up, but the smile she graced Killian with now was simply one of gratitude. Killian hadn't realized how different Emma's other smile was until this very moment. Emma said, "Thanks."

Struggling to find a way to convince Emma to speak to them privately Killian asked, "So where did you get the inspiration to play those particular tunes?"

Emma took another drink and began to pack her guitar away as she said, "It just felt right."

Killian could see a far off look in her eyes and hoped that perhaps somewhere deep inside she was able to remember who she really was. Killian continued, "Well, it was absolutely marvelous, it seemed like you weren't just putting on a performance as telling a particular story."

Emma closed her guitar case and flushed slightly, "Well they say the best performers are also storytellers."

Killian nodded, "I believe that is absolutely true. Ah, listen, we didn't just come here to compliment your skills as a musician we were hoping you could help us with something."

Killian instantly saw Emma slam her walls up in full force. Emma took a step back and asked in a suspiciously cautious voice, "Help with what?"

Killian could understand her sudden need to pull away, anyone being confronted by a stranger like this would be apprehensive. Killian knew he had to do something to put Emma at ease, and as he struggled to find a plausible explanation it was actually Henry who stepped forward, "Me." Henry said, causing Emma to raise an eyebrow at him, "You see, I'm a writer."

Henry reached into his backpack and pulled out a small notebook, this was one Henry kept to write his own stories that were separate from the ones for the storybook, Henry held it up and said, "I'm actually working on an assignment for my journalism class. The assignment says we're supposed to interview a local individual. The only catch, the person you interview can't be someone obvious."

Henry paused a moment before explaining, "So I can't for example interview the mayor, or a well-known community activist, or even the head of church. I have to pick someone who wouldn't be typically featured in a newspaper interview unless they did something really amazing. I know this is weird, but would you be willing?"

Killian truly hoped that Emma losing her memories meant she had also lost her superpower, if not she would see through Henry's story in a minute. Emma crinkled her brow curiously at him, "You want to interview me?" she said disbelievingly.

Henry nodded, "Yeah, we could even stay here for it." Henry gestured to the coffee shop, "This place doesn't close for another two hours." Killian and Henry could both see Emma was still hesitating so Henry added, "In fact I'll even trade you give and take."

Emma looked truly lost, "Give and take?"

Henry grinned broadly, "Yeah, you tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about myself."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him, "Didn't your mother teach you to never talk to strangers?"

Killian snorted as Henry answered, "Yeah, she did, but I'm a disobedient child."

Emma looked at the rest of them, "And what about your little entourage?"

Henry grinned, "this is my family. My mom Regina, her boyfriend Robin, my aunt Zelena."

Henry pointed to each of them in turn, but he paused when he got to Snow and David, "Ah, my aunt Mary, and uncle David, my…."Henry paused again when he came to Killian and L.J., "My Cousin L.J., and my other uncle Killian."

Killian had to fight a snort at that one, he knew anyone seeing him and L.J. together would notice a resemblance and assume they were in fact father and son and not brothers, but it was still a humorous idea. Emma studied them all carefully, "So why are all of you here? I mean I get one person coming with the kid" Henry practically cheered at the sound of Emma's nickname for him as she went on, "Just to do an interview for a class?"

Regina said, "No, we all came to have coffee and listen. When Henry heard you singing he thought you'd be a good interview subject."

Emma looked them all over and her eyes rested on Killian, "You know, you and your son look alike, but you don't look much like him."

Emma pointed to Henry, Killian said, "that's because I'm only related to Henry through marriage, I was very closely involved with a member of his family who has now passed away."

Emma's face fell, "Oh, I'm sorry." She turned to L.J., "To both of you."

L.J. and Killian looked confused before realization dawned on their faces. Killian explained, "Oh, yes, well thank you. Milah was very special."

Emma nodded, "I'm sure she was." Emma cleared her throat and turned back to Henry looking somewhat awkward, "So, you wanted to do an interview?"

Henry shook himself, "Yes, absolutely." Henry was practically vibrating with excitement as he and Emma went to sit down. Killian had to fight ever urge in him to keep from sitting down with them, but he knew it would look odd if they all sat around Emma and Henry like some kind of war council. Killian could see the Snow and David were also hard pressed not to go over as well, but they all knew it wouldn't do any good. They had discovered that because Henry was the one who had brought Emma to Storybrooke in the first place he was the only one who could bring her memories back. Everything was now in the hands of the truest believer. Killian knew Henry could do it, and he trusted Henry implicitly, but he still hated just sitting there and waiting.

Regina could see Killian warring with himself and said, "If you want to take a seat over there." She pointed to a table close enough to keep an eye on the two, but far enough away to give them space and said, "I think I can help." Regina reached into her pocked and pulled out a small mirror. A moment later Henry's voice came through the enchanted glass, "I figure the best way to start this is with the basics. My name's Henry Daniel Mills and I'm 14."

Killian, Snow, David, and L.J. all starred at Regina in wonder, David looked like he could have actually kissed Regina for thinking of that. Killian shook his head and chuckled, "Good form your majesty, good form."

They ordered some more drinks and all sat down at the table looking like they were just having a normal conversation while sneaking occasional glances over to Emma and Henry to make sure things were going well. As they settled themselves Emma's voice came from the mirror once again, "Everyone calls me Sue, but my name is actually Sacramento."

Killian chocked on his drink as they heard Henry say, "That's unusual."

Emma snorted, "look Kid, you can say it. My first name is weird, I know it is. My parents decided to name me after the place where I was born. They both grew up in Greenland of all places and they _really_ didn't like it there because of the ice and snow, when they got older they moved here to the states and they settled down in Sacramento. They fell in love with the city, the warmth and just everything about it, they also went crazy about visiting the redwood forests. My parents were too young to be hippies, but they definitely had the whole tree hugging thing down pat. Anyways, when I was born they decided to name me after the place they made their home, so Sacramento Whittaker."

Henry said, "Well My mom's named Regina Mills and my aunts name is Zelena, and we all come from a town called Storybrooke Maine, and there's a lady who lives there named Tinkerbell."

Emma's voice called in shock, "Like Peter Pan?"

Killian glanced over and caught Henry nodding, "Exactly, we also have someone in the town named Belle, couple named Phillip and Aurora, and Killian is the captain of the Jolly Roger."

Emma's snorted and her voice carried a note of incredulity, "So you live in a town called Storybrooke, and there's a guy with a hook on his left arm that's Captain of the Jolly Roger?"

Henry said, "Yeah, here look."

All of them snuck glances over at Henry as he pulled some pictures out of his bag, they couldn't see them from the angle of their table, but Killian knew that there were several pictures of himself, Henry, and L.J. out sailing together. Even from a distance Killian could see Emma's eyes widen, "Whoa."

Henry chuckled, "Yeah, pretty awesome huh? So if your family loved California so much why did you come here?"

Emma sighed, "My parents died when I was a kid and I ended up moving to Arizona where my aunt Ingrid lived. She and I did not get along, and being with her was like being in prison. As soon as I was old enough I went back to Sacramento, but it just didn't feel right being there without my parents. I had a friend who lived in Michigan and I came here. It was nice because it was a totally new place. Somewhere I could really start over fresh and make a life for myself without a bunch of ghosts hanging over my head."

Henry said, "Yeah, I get how that can be. My mom Regina, she's my adopted mom and when I was 11 I went to find my birth-mom, and I actually did. My birth mom and I lived in New York for a year, it was nice, and after we came back to Storybrooke my other mom kept saying she wanted to go back to New York. She thought life would be easier there, but then she realized Storybrooke is our home it's where both of us belong."

Emma said, "Now you're just making things up."

Henry said, "No, I know it sounds crazy, but it's all true. I found my birth mom, and we found a home, and she and my adopted mom get along really well. My family is this crazy mess, and I love it, and Storybrooke is a small town full of characters who are all great people." 

Emma asked, "So where's your birth mom? Why didn't she come with?"

Henry paused, "She didn't come with us tonight because she just went through something hard and she's trying to find herself again. My mom's doing great, but she still needs a little space from time to time."

Killian and others grinned knowingly at each other, so far every single thing Henry had told Emma was completely and totally true (just not in the way she thought it was).

Emma said, "I can understand that."

Henry added, "Yeah, she'll be fine, I know she will. She's always been strong.

Emma said, "Well, I'm glad you found a happy ending, I guess it's just not possible for everybody to get one." Killian could hear the sorrow and longing in Emma's voice and he desperately wanted to go over to her and tell her that she had a happy ending of her own, she just had to remember it. Killian could see David reach over and squeeze Snow's hand as she struggled not to comfort her own daughter.

Henry said, "I don't think that's true, I think everyone can have a happy ending, you just have to believe it's possible and fight for it."

Emma said longingly, "Faith trust and pixie dust?"

Henry said, "Exactly, now you're getting it."

Emma asked, "So if this little town in Maine of yours is so great why are you here?"

Henry paused, "We're on vacation, it's something we've never really had a chance to do before and we all want to experience more of the world. We came here looking for an adventure."

Emma snorted, "In Battle Creek Michigan?"

Henry said, "Hey, we have adventures in Storybrooke all the time, and if you were to visit you'd probably say it's the last place you'd expect to find any adventure of any kind. Never underestimate a small town. So, how long have you been playing the guitar?"

Emma sighed, "My entire life, my mom loved music." Emma chuckled, "she actually used to sing to birds, and she bought me my first guitar when I was just a kid." Killian could hear Emma smile as she said, "My parents took me to this big outdoor music festival and I just fell in love with the folk music I heard there. I wanted to learn to play so bad after that, my mom went out and bought me a guitar and my dad arranged for me to have lessons. It was great, music was something I always connected with my parents and it was always something for me to hold onto no matter what was going on."

Henry said, "You know Mary Margret loves birds to, she's a teacher and she always has birds in class. It's really great."

Emma said, "you know I'm surprised."

Henry asked, "That Mary Margret and your mother have that in common?"

Emma said, "No, I'm surprised you didn't make any Snow White jokes." This time Snow gave a giggle as Emma went on, "That's usually what I get when I tell people that story."

Henry said, "I'm not most people. So what were your parents' names?"

Emma said, "Leo and Eva Whittaker, they were farmers. We actually started doing the organic farming thing before most everyone else did."

Henry said, "They sound like they were pretty cool."

Emma said, "Yeah, my parents were great people. Like I said I loved music growing up, and I've had a couple of jobs, but nothing ever really fit me. When I moved to Michigan I decided the best way to start over was to do what I loved. Turns out that sounds a little easier than it is to accomplish. Playing here is something I really like, but it doesn't pay as much as I need to I'm working on getting a job teaching music, so far no luck, but I've only just started."

Henry said, "I think you'll find exactly what you're looking for."

Emma said, "Oh, Really?" Killian didn't need to look over to see that she had raised her eyebrow at Henry.

Henry said, "Absolutely, like I already said, everybody can have a happy ending. I can even prove it to you."

Emma asked, "Really, how?"

The others all froze as they turned to look over and see Henry pull his story book out of his backpack, "Here."

Emma looked at the book, "fairy tales?" she asked disbelievingly

Henry said, "they aren't just stories, they're all real." Henry turned a few pages and stopped, "Look, this is Killian, he lost the woman he loved once, he spent forever trying to get revenge on her killer. Killian didn't think he'd ever love anyone else again and then he met my mom and they're really happy with me, Mary Margaret, David, and L.J. Then there's Mary Margaret and David, they've been forced apart over and over again. They've nearly lost each other more times than I can count, but now they're married, they have two kids, and they love each other so much they share a heart with each other."

Henry flipped through the pages and showed her, "See, this is my mom and Killian." Killian knew Henry was showing Emma one of the images of the two of them dancing at Midas' ball, Henry flipped the book again, "And this is Mary Margaret and David. Every person in this book is real, and every story in it is true, just seen from a different perspective."

Emma sounded truly disbelieving when she said, "Look Kid, I think you've got some good ideas, but I don't know about this."

Henry pushed, "You know back in Stroybrooke there's a guy named Jefferson, he had a hard life and he made some mistakes in his past. Jefferson's worked really hard to overcome that and he's got a great life with his daughter now, but that's not my point. Before Jefferson found his way again he said something to my birth mom, he told her that everyone, everywhere wants magic to be real in some way, everybody wants a magical solution to their problems and situations, but nobody really believes in magic or that any of that is actually possible. When something wonderful comes someone's way usually the first thing they do is mistrust it. You've had a hard life, and that's not fair, but you can find your happy ending, you can get exactly what you want, and exactly what you deserve. You just have to believe it's possible."

Killian and the others were all sitting at the table completely frozen, Killian's stomach felt like he was standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger during a storm. L.J. sat there nervously biting his lip, Killian reached over and rested his hand on L.J.'s shoulder as he looked over to see Snow and David clutching each other desperately.

Emma carefully looked back and forth between Henry and the story book, "You really believe that."

Henry said, "I know it, the question is do you think you can believe it?"

Emma shook her head slightly, Killian could see the internal debate going on in Emma's mind, on the one hand some strange kid was telling her to believe fairy tales were real and that people got happy endings and true loves, and all of it must have sounded mad to her. On the other hand a part of Emma must sensed that something was wrong, that the things she remembered weren't what really happened in her life, and that the key to finding the truth was starring her straight in the face. Killian swore he felt his hear stop a second time as Emma starred Henry down, obviously searching for something.

After a moment Emma reached out for the book, "You know, maybe I could. Maybe you are right, if I want to find my happy ending, I have to believe it's out there somewhere." Emma held the book in both hands and looked down at the cover, "I believe."

Killian closed his eyes in relief, he didn't think he'd heard sweeter words, a moment later there was a flash of magic and Emma gasped. Everyone in the coffee shop froze and turned to them as Emma stuttered, "Henry?"

Henry smiled, "Hi Mom."

Emma rushed forward and pulled him into a hug, "Henry!"

Killian and the others all pushed themselves out of their chairs and ran right over to Emma and Henry. Emma pulled back and turned, "Killian!" she shouted.

Killian gave her a grin, "Did you miss me?"

Emma didn't stop for a moment before pulling Killian into a kiss that most assuredly not appropriate for a public space (especially with Emma's son and parents present), but neither of them cared. Emma turned to the other young man in their party, "L.J." Emma pulled him into an equally fierce hug and then her eyes fell on Robin and her mouth dropped in shock, "How?" she breathed out.

Regina said, "the magic that was used brought Robin back when Hyde and my less than better half were destroyed."

Emma said, "Oh, my God. Robin, it's so good to see you."

Emma gave Robin a hug, "It's wonderful to be seen."

Emma then turned to her parents, "Mom, Dad!"

David and Snow both pulled Emma into their arms, by this time everyone in the place was starring at them, and Avery came striding over, "Sue, what's going on? Who are these people?"

Emma gave a dazzling smile that melted Killian's heart, "Avery this is my family."

Emma said, "This is my boyfriend Killian, and my two boys Henry and L.J." Emma turned to her parents and paused, "This is my brother David and sister Mary, and this is Henry's adopted mother Regina and her boyfriend Robin. Both of them are also very good friends of mine. Finally, we have Zelena, Regina's sister."

Avery blinked, then blinked again, "Family? Boyfriend? Sue what are you talking about?"

Emma bit her lip, "When I told you about my past I was wrong, I thought all of that was true, but it wasn't. I…"Emma paused then said, "I had a terrible accident back in Storybrooke where I was living, and what happened was so hard on me I ended up suffering traumatic amnesia. When I sat down and started talking to Henry it all came back. I remember everything now. I remember the truth. I have a family, I have a home."

Avery looked around at them, "What was that light thing?"

Emma stuttered, "Ah, Henry was showing me something on his tablet, it was a video of us together before my accident. When he was running it he accidentally triggered this strobe light feature he has."

Avery raised an eyebrow, "Strobe light?"

Henry said, "Yeah, you see L.J. is really into film, and music videos, and photography so he downloaded a strobe light app onto his tablet to let him take really cool pictures and I liked it so much I put it on my tablet." Henry reached into his backpack to pull his actual tablet out, "Here want to see?"

Avery shook his head, "No thanks, but I would like to see that video you were showing Sue."

Emma said, "Actually my name is Emma."

Avery jerked his head up, "What?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, Emma Swan."

Killian watched Henry fiddled with his portable magic box and a moment later he pulled something up on it, "here." Henry said

Avery took the magic box and hit a few buttons, a moment later the shop was filled with sound. Killian couldn't help grinning as he watched the video of himself, Emma, Henry, and L.J. sailing the Jolly Roger through Storybrook harbor. Avery's eyes widened at the sight, as the video ended Henry pushed another button and said, "Here's a bunch of pictures to."

Avery used his finger to do something that Killian thought was called 'scrolling' he looked over the man's shoulder and saw images of himself, Emma, Henry, L.J., Snow, David, Regina, and just about everyone else in Storybrooke passing by. There were pictures from when Henry and Emma had first met that Henry had put onto his magic box, there were also a few images of Neal (both the baby and Henry's father). Avery gaped, "Whoa, this is real?"

Emma nodded, "Absolutely."

Avery shook his head then came forward and gave Emma a hug, "Honey I'm so happy for you. I know how hard it's been for you starting over here. I'm so glad you found your family and your home."

Emma said, "Thanks, but you know what this means?"

Avery's face fell, "You're going to be leaving?"

Emma said, "Yes, but I can still come and visit and we can keep on Skype and stuff." 

Avery shook his head, "It won't be the same as having you living here. Where is Storybrooke anyways?"

Emma turned slightly red as she answered, "Maine."

Avery's eyes widened, "Maine, wow that's wow."

Emma said, "I know, but like I said we can still keep in touch."

Avery said, "just promise me you won't miss the wedding."

Emma smiled beautifully, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Avery sighed, "I guess I can live with that then. I have to say, you look a lot different in these pictures."

Snow said, "Yes, Emma's style was quite different."

Avery shook his head again, "I didn't just mean her clothes, I meant her hair."

Snow asked, "Her hair?" curiously.

Emma went slightly red again and reached up to pull her beanie off, "Yeah, see I needed some extra cash, and there was only one way I could really get it at the time." Emma pulled off her hat and they all gasped, her long mane of blond curls had been cut to just below her ears, "I sold my hair."

Regina asked, "People still pay for hair?"

Emma nodded, "Definitely, a lot of people will pay huge amounts of money for extensions and there are plenty of stylists who offer good money for the hair they can use to make those types of extensions. I actually made $1000 selling mine."

Regina whistled, "that's a lot."

Emma said, "Now you know why I did it."

Snow stepped forward looking a little sad, "Oh Emma." She ran a hand through Emma's now short hair.

Emma gave her mother a weak smile, "I know."

Snow ran her hand through the short locks a few more times, "I like it."

Emma said, "Thanks." Then turned to Killian, "Well?"

Killian stepped forward, "You've never looked lovelier Swan."

Killian stepped forward and bent down so their foreheads touched, "Gods, I've missed you."

Emma pulled him into a hug, "I've missed you to. I just didn't realize how much. You know the place I'm staying in is full of nautical knick knacks and other little trinkets that connect for all of you. I may not have remembered anything consciously, but some part of me knew."

David said, "That's good to hear."

Avery asked, "So when are you leaving?"

Emma turned back to him, "As soon as I can. It's been three months, and I'm more than ready to go back home."

Avery nodded in understanding as he pulled her into another hug, "don't you dare be a stranger."

Emma snorted, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Avery said, "good."

And they stepped apart, Emma grabbed Killian's hand, "Let's get going."

L.J. bent down and picked up the guitar case, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Killian said, "Yes love, I have to say I was extraordinarily surprised by your skill. I had no idea you could play or sing like that."

Emma's face turned a brilliant red, "Neither did I."

Killian said, "Well it's something I certainly hope you continue with. I must say you sound remarkable."

Emma took the guitar case from L.J., "You know, I never really looked into music before, but I think it is something I'll keep up."

David said, "Good to hear, now I think we should be going."

Emma said, "Yes, I can stay with you guys for the night and we can clear my stuff out tomorrow."

Regina asked, "Where have you been staying?"

Emma shrugged, "The local YWCA. It's all I could afford"

Snow said, "Well, we have a nice place we've got reservations at and there's more than enough room for you."

Emma said, "it'll be nice to spread out a little, he YWCA is actually pretty nice, but it's small and I've been getting a little stir crazy."

Emma's stomach suddenly gave a very loud and obvious growl, the other chuckled, "And obviously you're hungry as well. How about we find a place to get some vittles?"

Avery looked at Killian, "Vittles?"

Emma said, "Killian was in small town in the English countryside, you know one of those little places you see in movies with people herding sheep and having only one road. People there are more traditional in the way they live and the way they speak."

Avery said, "Well, where ever he's from I have to say he's quite something. You've done well for yourself girl."

Emma snorted, "Hey, he's mine, he's straight, and you are engaged."

Avery shrugged, "Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good fellow."

Killian said, "I appreciate the compliment, I do know I'm a devilishly handsome fellow."

Emma leaned on him, "And so humble to."

Killian raised an eyebrow, "Would you have me any other way love?"

Emma said, "Never. Now let's go eat."

Snow asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Emma bit her lip and thought for a moment, "Well, if you guys are up for it there's a great Mexican place up the block they have fresh made tortillas and monster burritos."

Henry said, "Awesome."

L.J. added, "I'm in."

The others all agreed and twenty minutes later they were sitting at a table together talking and sharing food together, restaurant they were at was called _Mama Camille's_ they had family style serving and they were all splitting different dishes between themselves as they talked and caught up. Regina gave a detailed account of Robin's return whilst Henry and L.J. told Emma about what they had been doing while she was away, Emma filled them in on her life, but there wasn't much to it beyond what they had already heard. Emma had lived here for the last two months, believing she'd come to start a new life for herself.

Eventually they all made their way back to the hotel they were staying, it was the local Holiday Inn, and a nice place. They had reserved four rooms one for Regina, Robin, and Henry, one for Zelena, one for Snow and David, and one for Killian and L.J., as they arrived at the front desk Killian said, "So Swan which room do you want to stay in, would you like to share with L.J. and myself, or do you want to spend the night with your parents?"

Emma turned to her parents, Killian could see a silent conversation going on between them. Understanding crossed Snow's face as Emma said, "I would really like to stay with you Killian."

L.J. said, "You know Emma if you like I can stay with Snow and David for the night if you want."

Killian gave Emma knowing look that caused David to groan as Emma said, "I would really appreciate that L.J."

David shook his head, "I don't want to know, I don't want to know, I don't want to know."

Henry nodded, "With you on that one Gramps."

They all went up to bed (all though it was a while before Emma and Killian actually slept) and then next morning they headed out to the YWCA where Emma had been staying. When they arrived at the room Killian could see why Emma had been feeling cramped. The space was clean, but it was small, about the size of a one man bunk room on a ship. There was a small twin bed under a nice window with a little dresser right against the wall.

As Killian looked around he saw many of the objects Emma had spoke of, there were a few small bird sculptures sitting on the window sill, an anchor sculpture on dresser, a decorative pen on the nightstand, a movie camera, a glass apple, and a even a painting of a knight facing a dragon. Emma grabbed a small dark blue suitcase and began to pack the few belongings she had, aside from the items Killian had already noticed, it was mostly clothing. Less than an hour later Emma had said good-bye to Avery and Nick and they were boarding a plane back to Storybrooke. Killian couldn't help feeling a bit unnerved as the contraption prepared to take flight. Killian had seen these flying devices from a distance, but never actually traveled in one. Killian noticed Robin was also looking uneasy. Emma reached over and grabbed Killian's hand, "It'll be alright, more people crash in cars then in planes."

As the plane took off Killian couldn't help feeling thrown by the experience of lifting into the air in such a matter. Eventually, Killian relaxed and managed to enjoy the flight, and it wasn't long before they landed in Portland Maine. Once they arrived back in Storybrooke Killian felt himself relax they were all home together, Emma was back, and the town was quite (for now).

It didn't take long for Emma to settle back into life in Storybrooke with the rest of them, the biggest difference being that Emma continued to play and perform her music. It was a bit surprising for Killian (and everyone else in town) to see Emma play in the town square or on their front porch, but somehow it seemed to work. Emma kept her promise to stay in touch with Avery and Nick, and eight months later Killian found himself returning to Michigan to attend their wedding. As he watched the two men dance Killian decided that maybe it was time for things to move forward with himself and Emma as well and when he got back to Storybrooke he was going to have a little sit down with Emma's parents as well as Henry and L.J. Yes, Killian decided it was definitely time for them to start building that future they had talked of in Camelot.

A/N that's all for now, comments are welcome

Lost Boy by Ruth B

. (Emma's outfit, just add a hat)


	4. You spin me

Killian's memory is erased by the Evil Queen

You Spin Me

Emma craned her neck to the right as she looked at the huge imposing white stucco building in front of her. It was a private school called Harvard Westlake School which was located in Las Angeles California, and they were there looking for Killian. Emma shook her head as she walked up the steps of the school's entrance. Emma had no idea how they ended up here of all places. Emma supposed that after time traveling, alternate realities, and the Underworld she shouldn't be too surprised things had ended up like this, but she was. Emma was currently trudging up the steps of this massively big private school because she was looking for Killian, and the reason she was looking for Killian was because Mr. Hyde had banished him from Storybrooke.

Mr. Hyde and the Evil Queen had worked together to try and take control of Storybrooke, but in the end they had failed. Rumplestiltskin had found a way to awaken Belle and returned to the town. Obviously Rumplestiltskin still wasn't on the hero's side (at least not completely and not all the time), but he wasn't going to let Mr. Hyde keep control of Storybrooke. Mr. Hyde and the Evil Queen had tried to get their hands on the dark ones' dagger, and once they crossed that line all bets were off. Rumplestiltskin had lashed out at Mr. Hyde and the Evil Queen, leaving them severely weakened. This had allowed Emma, Regina, and Zelena to step in and finish them off. The town had been saved, but before they could head to Granny's to celebrate the Evil Queen had shot a powerful blast of magic at Killian.

Emma wasn't sure if the Evil Queen had been trying to reawaken Killian's darker instincts, or just to hurt Emma by sending Killian away. Whatever she had been intending it had been the second scenario that had come to pass. Killian had been banished from Storybrooke and his memories were now gone, so they had been put into the position of finding where the Hell the Evil Queen had sent him. Emma still couldn't believe that Killian had somehow been magically transported to California. Emma had expected him to be sent to the enchanted Forest, Wonderland, or even Neverland, but not just some other state.

Finding Killian had been a royal pain, a tracking spell wouldn't work because of the nature of the spell the Evil Queen had used, and Gold's enchanted globe or Zelena's wand wouldn't do it either. In the end the one who had given them the perfect solution had been Tinkerbelle, she had reminded them of how she had been able to use her magic in conjunction with pixie dust to help Regina find Robin the first time around. Tinkerbelle had said the same thing could work a second time. All they would need to do was tweak the magic a little so that the spell could lead them to Killian without causing anyone to fly. It would be far too dangerous for any of them to fly through the air in this realm (even magically cloaked) because of the chance they could run into something like a plane or weather balloon, or a just a large building or tower. Not to mention the danger of the pixie dust wearing off too soon and someone crash landing and ending up with a number of broken bones.

Regina and Tinkerbelle had worked together and found a way to make the pixie dust and fairy magic work for a longer period of time and bring them to Killian without making anyone air born. Once the magic had been perfected the only thing needed to was the guidance of true love, which Emma had obviously been able to supply.

Now Emma was walking up the steps to the school's main entrance with Regina, Henry, her parents, Zelena, Killian's younger brother Liam Jr., and (most surprisingly of all) Robin Hood following along behind her. Robin's return had been a shock to all of them, it had actually happened because Evil Queen had attempted to use pixie dust, the dagger, and the magic of the dragon all together to give her the power to truly over come Regina. When Gold had stepped in and stopped the Evil Queen from getting anywhere near his dagger the spell had warped and instead of working against Regina it had worked for her and Robin Hood had been safely returned.

Emma had been happy to see Robin brought back, but now she had to go and get Killian. Tinkerbelle's spell had worked perfectly, they had enchanted the compass Emma and Killian had gotten from climbing the beanstalk and it had brought them right to him. As they finally made it to the doors Emma tried them, and unsurprisingly found them to be locked. It was a Saturday afternoon, so she hadn't been expecting them to be open in the first place, still she'd wanted to try.

Emma looked around surreptitiously, normally she would just pick the lock, but that could be a problem because the school had security cameras and an alarm system protecting the building. Emma and Regina both used their magic and a moment later all the security cameras failed along with the alarm system (Emma had tackled the cameras whilst Regina handled the alarm). Zelena used her magic to unlock the doors and they all filed into a huge entry way lined with lockers. Emma pulled the compass back out of her pocket so she could use it to find where Killian was when all of a sudden she heard music coming from above them:

 _Yeah I, I got to know your name_ _  
_ _Well and I could trace your private number baby_ _  
_ _All I know is that to me_ _  
_ _You look like you're lots of fun_ _  
_ _Open up your lovin' arms_ _  
_ _I want some_

Emma looked up, "What in the world?"

David said, "I don't think we need the compass to know where Killian is."

Regina turned and said, "Really Charming how can you tell?" The sarcasm was practically dripping out of her voice as they walked over to a large wide staircase to their right.

Emma shrugged, "o.k. then."

They all started to climb and the music went on:

 _All I know is that to me_ _  
_ _You look like you're lots of fun_ _  
_ _Open up your lovin' arms_ _  
_ _I want some, want some_

 _I set my sights on you (and no one else will do)_ _  
_ _And I, I've got to have my way now, baby_

Henry said, "You, know, this song doesn't really seem like Killian's taste."

Emma said, "I agree with you Kid, but remember he's lost his memories, and when the town was under the first curse everybody acted differently than they really were before the curse hit."

Henry said, "Good point."

 _All I know is that to me_ _  
_ _You look like you're having fun_ _  
_ _Open up your lovin' arms_ _  
_ _Watch out here I come_

As they climbed up the stairs, Emma realized the music was coming from the third floor. Once they got there they all turned to the right and this time they heard someone singing along to the lyrics of the music.

 _You spin me right round, baby_ _  
_ _Right round like a record, baby_ _  
_ _Right round round round_ _  
_ _You spin me right round, baby_ _  
_ _Right round like a record, baby_ _  
_ _Right round round round_

 _I got to be your friend now, baby_ _  
_ _And I would like to move in just a little bit closer_

The voice they all head was deep and husky, Emma snorted, "No way."

Snow had also started to laugh, and pretty much everyone in the group was either fighting back their own laughter or shaking their heads in amusement. Emma knew it had to be Killian singing, and honestly speaking he had good voice. The fact that they were hearing him sing along to an eighties pop song was ridiculously funny.

They continued to walk along the hallway and what they saw at the end made them all freeze: Killian was standing in front of a large wall that looked very much like the other walls in the building. The biggest difference though was there were drop cloths all along the floor and Killian was standing there wearing a pair of white overalls with a dark blue shirt underneath. Killian was holding a paint roller in his hand and moving it along the wall in time to the music coming from a nearby Bluetooth speaker.

 _All I know is that to me_ _  
_ _You look like you're lots of fun_ _  
_ _Open up your lovin' arms_ _  
_ _Watch out, here I come_

Killian sang along with the song and at the line 'you look like your lots of fun' he held the pain roller up like a microphone and did a sort of backwards 'jump dance' along to the tune. All of them were fighting back laughter at how absurd Killian looked, and Emma of course knew exactly what to do in this particular situation. Emma held a finger up to her lips then pulled her phone out of her pocket, held it up, and started to record.

 _You spin me right round, baby_ _  
_ _Right round like a record, baby_ _  
_ _Right round round round_ _  
_ _You spin me right round, baby_ _  
_ _Right round like a record, baby_ _  
_ _Right round round round_

 _I want your love_ _  
_ _I want your love_

Killian continued to sing along painting the walls and moving his hips in time to the music, making a complete idiot out of himself doing so. With the line 'I want your love' Killian through his arms out and his head back to shout along. Henry and Liam Jr. both had to stuff their fists in their mouths to keep from falling over laughing, and Snow, David, and Robin, didn't look much better. Regina and Zelena had actually put silencing spells around themselves, as Emma could see them both holding their stomach and laughing, but no sound was coming from them. Emma was anxious to have Killian back to normal, but she was most assuredly not going to pass up the opportunity. Emma knew Killian would hate never being able to live this down, but it was just too good of an opportunity to resist.

 _All I know is that to me_ _  
_ _You look like you're lots of fun_ _  
_ _Open up your lovin' arms_ _  
_ _Watch out, here I come_

Killian sang 'open up your lovin arms watch out here I come' into the pain roller again and Emma was set by such a bad round of silent giggles that her stomach started to hurt and tears were falling down her face,

 _You spin me right round, baby_ _  
_ _Right round like a record, baby_ _  
_ _Right round round round_ _  
_ _You spin me right round, baby_ _  
_ _Right round like a record, baby_ _  
_ _Right round round round_

Killian shook his hips in time with each rendition of the chorus, moving his shoulders up and down along with it as he continued to apply a fresh coat of paint to the wall. Emma was near hysterics, this was without a doubt one of the funniest things she had ever seen. Watching Killian dance around like this reminded Emma of the play Peter Pan that she had seen several times during her childhood, and as she watched Killian dance like a complete dufus she couldn't get the mental image of 'Hook's Tango' out of her head.

 _You spin me right round, baby_ _  
_ _Right round like a record, baby_ _  
_ _Right round round round_ _  
_ _You spin me right round, baby_ _  
_ _Right round like a record, baby_ _  
_ _Right round round round_

For this chorus Killian changed and danced backwards towards them all, using the roller to play air guitar by cradling it with his hook and moving his hand up and down in front of it. Killian stopped at the edge of where he had been painting and added another coat along a space on the wall that obviously hadn't been recently painted.

 _You spin me right round, baby_ _  
_ _Right round like a record, baby_ _  
_ _Right round round round_ _  
_ _You spin me right round, baby_ _  
_ _Right round like a record, baby_ _  
_ _Right round round round_

Killian bobbed his head in time to the music dancing closer than farther away from the wall, at the last line he put the roller down and spun around in a full circle so that he was facing all of them. Killian's jaw dropped, and his eyes bugged out in shock, he jumped backwards, "Bloody Hell!"

They all completely lost it, Regina had subtlety removed the silencing spell causing her laughter and Zelena's signature cackle to be heard throughout the empty school. Emma lowered her phone, and they all struggled to get control of themselves. Killian got an irritated and indignant look on his face, but it changed to apprehension, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Emma struggled to control herself, "Well, we're actually talent scouts, checking the area for the next greatest star. Imagine our surprise when new were walking past an empty school and heard music. We had to come in and investigate and it looks as though we've found an international sensation right here."

The others lost it again as Killian scowled, "Very funny, now honestly who are you and how the Hell did you get in here when the doors are locked and secured? I was able to enter with the alarm code the Headmaster gave me, and he didn't mention anyone else being here today."

Emma said, "We are teachers and these two boys are our children, we needed to get something done with our classrooms this weekend."

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, "I spoke to the Headmaster personally several times and he said that he would let the teachers know I would be painting this weekend."

Emma shrugged, "so because you're here painting we can't be in the building? I don't think we need to worry about paint fumes in such a big space, and we won't be here long."

Killian pushed, "I don't believe you."

Emma bit her lip nervously, she supposed it wasn't that surprising that Killian was able to tell she was lying. How many times had Killian told Emma she was an open book to him? Emma sighed and decided to give Killian part of the truth and hope it would work, "O.k., we're not teachers, we snuck in here, but we didn't come in to steal anything or cause trouble, or play some sort of stupid prank. We actually came here looking for you."

Killian looked incredulous, and Emma could see the gears turning in his head, Killian probably thought they were going to tease him again, but Emma raised her hand and said, "I'm not joking or making fun of you. We did come here to find you."

Killian continued to look suspicious as he asked, "Why?"

Emma sighed, she knew what she had to do to restore Killian's memory, but it would work better if he were a willing participant instead of fighting them tooth and nail. Emma walked up to him and said, "Because we need you." Emma stated simply.

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, "If you have a painting job, there are other ways to get in touch with me."

Emma shook her head and said, "This has nothing to do with painting. The man I love is missing and I need your help to find him."

Killian let out a bark of laughter, "What? Look, I'm a painter not some private detective or secret agent, or police officer. I'm sorry if your beloved is missing, but you're going to need to look elsewhere for proper assistance."

Emma bit her lip, even cursed Killian still spoke just like he always had, using long sentences and older expressions. Emma took this as a good sign, it meant that Killian hadn't completely lost himself to the curse.

Liam Jr. took the opportunity to step forward, "No, we don't need the police or anyone like that. We do need you, and only you. No one else can help us. I know it sounds crazy, and I know you don't believe this is possible, but it is completely true. The man who's missing is my half-brother, he was taken from our home and we know he's here in this town, and you're the only one who can help us get to him."

Henry pushed before Killian had a chance to protest again, "You see things that other people don't, you go in and out of places without anyone noticing you're even there. You see and hear more than anyone really realizes, you are the one who can help us find Killian."

Emma studied Killian's face looking for a glint of recognition at the sound of his own name, but there wasn't one. Killian looked back and forth between all of them. Emma saw Killian closely studying her, his gaze also lingered on Regina for a while (this wasn't all that surprising considering Killian had know Regina longer than anyone else who was with them right now). Killian turned back to Henry and Liam Jr. and he was definitely studying them as well, Killian turned back to Emma, "There's more to all of this than your saying isn't it?"

Emma nearly collapsed with relief, "Yes, there is. This is a crazy, convoluted situation, and unfortunately it's the type of thing that happens to us pretty regularly. I can't explain all of it, but I'm telling you the truth when I say you're our only chance of finding Killian."

Killian stepped back and held his hand up, "Let's say for arguments sake that I believe you, how exactly would I help you?"

Emma reached into her jacket pocket and desperately clutched the pouch full of pixie dust Tink had sent them all with. Emma knew that the dust was the key to unlocking Killian's memory, but she couldn't just spring it on him because he'd think it was a trick or that Emma was trying to drug him. Emma struggled for a moment then said tensely, "You can help us find Killian by being willing to work with us and trusting that we aren't completely crazy or making this up because we want to hurt you."

Killian asked, "And why should I do that?"

Emma looked back at Killian and said, "Because deep inside you, you know that something is going on." Emma remembered back to her own time in New York and how it had been for her. Emma remembered what Killian had said and done to bring her back, "You're not sure what it is or what it means, or even where it comes from, but it's there. Niggling in the back of your mind, waking you up at night, distracting you when you're working or going somewhere, the constant sense the something isn't right. This weird feeling that things aren't the way they are supposed to be, that there's something you left behind. Something important, but you don't know what it is or how you lost it in the first place. You just know that it's gone, and you're not really you without it."

Emma wasn't sure when she'd started crying, but Killian reached up and cupped her face. Killian's expression had changed from wary to shock, "How do you know that?"

Emma gave him a watery smile, "Because the same thing happened to me once, twice actually, and both times I had someone to show me the truth. The first time it was my son, the second time it was Killian. Now, it's your turn."

Killian tilted his head slightly, "You can really do all of that right now?"

Emma said, "Hell yes."

Killian stepped back, "What do I have to do?"

Emma carefully pulled the bag of pixie dust out of her pocket, "You need to trust." Emma poured the dust into her hands then blew it into Killian's face. Killian blinked and shook himself as he wiped his hand over his face, "What the devil?" Killian backed up and for one heart stopping moment Emma was afraid it wouldn't work, then Killian blinked again, "Swan?" he asked cautiously.

Emma sagged in relief, "Kilian?"

Killian's face relaxed as he rushed forward, "Emma!" Killian pulled Emma into a tight hug, burying his nose in her hair, "Gods, Swan."

Emma pulled back so she could give Killian a hard kiss. When she pulled back she said, "Killian, you have got to stop getting hit by magical curses."

Killian snorted, "Only after you do love."

Killian looked around at the group and his head jerked back when he caught sight of who was standing next to Regina, "Robin?" He asked incredulously.

Robin shrugged, "Yes."

Killian blurted out, "How?"

Regina said, "Magical backlash from my evil side's dark magic failing."

Killian blinked, "I didn't even think such a thing was possible."

Regina shook her head, "Neither did I."

Killian shook his head ruefully, "Welcome back mate."

Robin said, "good to be back, and I must say I had no idea you were such a talented dancer."

Killian rolled his eyes, "In my defense I was cursed, and I thought I was alone in an empty building, so I was simply…"

"Playing air guitar on a paint roller?" Emma quipped

Everyone cracked up as Killian groaned and lowered his head, "I'm never going to hear the end of that am I?"

Emma said, "what do you think?"

Killian sighed, "I certainly hope you still have my flask."

Emma giggled, "I do. Let's go home."

Killian pulled back, "Emma, I would love to, but I was hired to complete this job, I can't just walk away and leave everything unfinished. Even if I was cursed when I made the arrangement it would be bad form to just shove off like that."

Emma grinned, "Well I can understand that, and I have to say." Emma grabbed hold of the straps of Killian's overall's, "I kind of like this look on you, maybe a little hard to get out of though."

Killian snorted, "Yes well, it is what all the best painters are wearing these days."

David said, "Well, you're really working it pirate."

Killian stuck his tongue out and Emma said, "Killian, I can understand you wanting to keep your word about completing a job, but there's no way I can wait for you to finish some monster paint project." Killian opened his mouth, but Emma just went on, "so." Emma flicked her wrist and a moment later every single wall on the floor had fresh coat of paint and all the supplies were gone.

Killian grinned broadly, "I do love it when you do that love."

Emma chuckled and turned them so they were all walking back down the hall, "So what were your cursed memories?"

Killian snorted, "nothing really special, I thought I was a fellow named Christopher Hayworth. I believed I was born in England, then abandoned by my father at a young age, and then I was sent to an American boarding school, got kicked out and ended up working a job as a house painter."

Emma asked, "So what did you do to get kicked out of your fake boarding school for?"

Killian said, "There may have been problems with a number of valuable pieces of jewelry belonging to classmates and various faculty members going missing during my schooling."

Emma snorted, "So even in your fake memories you were a pirate?"

Killian shrugged, "What else would I be?"

Regina asked, "So Emma, where did you send everything?"

Emma said, "I just used magic to send everything where it belonged."

Killian nodded, "that'll be the van then."

Emma raised her eyebrows at him, " _You_ are driving a van?"

Killian snorted, "No, even with false memories operating one of those vessels of yours is something I was still unwilling to master. In my false memories my mother died in a car accident."

Snow finished, "So you never learned to drive because it reminded you of that."

Killian said, "Precisely."

David asked, "If you don't know how to drive, how have you been getting to and from jobs?"

Killian said, "there's a fellow name Jacob who works with me, he does one half of a job and I do the other. Jacob's also the one who drives."

Emma looked around, "So is he in here somewhere?"

Killian shook his head, "No, this job was pretty simple, it only needed one person. Jacob drove the van and had a friend come pick him up, then he was going to come back for me when I called him to let him know I was done. Plus he wanted the day off to spend with a lady of his."

Emma looked around, "that's really nice of him."

Killian said, "Jacob likes driving, and he's decent at this line of work. Not that painting is particularly hard to do."

David said, "I can drive the van if you've got the key's and can tell me where to go."

Killian reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of key's, "Not a problem."

Emma said, "We just need to figure out how everyone else is going to get where we need to go."

Regina said, "I think we can handle it."

Emma felt like smacking herself, of course Regina and Zelena could use magic to just transport everyone else to the place they were headed in the blink of an eye. Emma said, "O.k. if it's alright with you guys Killian can lock the place up, I can drive with him and my dad and you guys can follow."

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "Fine by me.

Zelena said, "I don't care."

Snow said, "That's perfect."

Emma looked over at Henry and Liam Jr. and saw them both huddling over their respective phones, "What are you two doing?" She asked suspiciously.

The two boys snickered and Henry looked up, "Channeling some of the villain parts of the family."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Henry gave a mischievous grin while Liam Jr. snorted, both of them looked pointedly at Killian and realization dawned on Emma's face. A moment later she broke out into laughter. Killian looked confused, "What, are they doing?"

Henry turned to him, "Posting a new video, there's this new feature where you can upload one video onto one of your social media pages and it will automatically post itself to all your other electronic accounts. Instagram, Twitter, Youtube, Snapchat, anything really."

Killian paled, "Henry Daniel Mills and Liam Thomas Jones Jr. don't you dare!" he shouted in shock.

The boys held up their electronics, Liam Jr. spoke first, "Too late."

Killian groaned as everyone burst into laughter once more. Killian leveled the two boys with a dirty look and pointed a warning finger at them, "Bad form both of you. I hope you realize that this means war. You have now provoked Captain Hook into battle, I hope you are prepared for the consequences."

Henry waved him off, "I'm not worried, you wouldn't do anything too damaging because _both_ my moms' would kill you if you do."

Killian said, "True, but I wonder what Violet would think of some of those delightful images Regina has of you as an Infant?"

Henry went white, "You wouldn't."

Killian raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes I would. And as for you Liam Jr. I know that there are quite a few photos sitting around at home of you lounging about in a certain pair of pajamas that your friends would never let you hear the end of."

Liam gulped, as he remembered the shots Emma had of him in his Ninja Turtle Pajamas, "Aw Killian, no."

Killian shook his head as Emma looped her arm through his elbow, "We'll see."

Henry whined, "Mom please?"

Emma said, "Hey, don't look at me Kid, I shot a video, but you're the one who shared it with the world. I have no sympathy what so ever for either of you."

Liam groaned as he hung his head, "Oh great."

As they left the school and Killian locked the door then turned the alarm back on and led them to a beat up old dark red Dodge ban that was sitting in the parking lot. The van had a special rack on the top that had a couple of ladders sitting on it. The side of the van had white writing on it that said ' _Fresh Coat: Delux Painters'_ followed by a phone number. Killian rifled in his pocket for a moment then pulled out the keys and tossed them to David.

David opened the car and Emma started to help Killian put the supplies in the back, the back of the van had several shelves with bungee cords on them to help secure paint cans, there were also several plastic buckets full of small brushes. Along a wall were other buckets for the tops to the long rollers, and a special rack on the wall of the van to secure the actual roller itself. Killian stepped up into the van and expertly began putting the items away with practiced ease. Emma couldn't help smiling at the sight, it was the exact same familiarity of movement Killian used when he was onboard the Jolly Roger doing day-to-day tasks. Emma loaded the paint cans into the shelves and helped stash the paint trays and brushes while Killian secured the rods and put away the tarp, rags, and painters tape.

Once they were loaded up Killian and Emma climbed into the front seat, this Van had one long continuous front seat and there was enough room for the three of them to sit together. David started the van as everyone else backed away and they were off. Emma was surprised to see Killian easily give David directions to the small shop where Killian and his partner Jacob ran their painters business out of. It wasn't much of anything, just a one story cement building with streaks of paint along the walls that were made to look like a Jackson Pollock painting.

Emma looked at it, "Nice. So Killian," Killian turned her and Emma asked, "Are you really going to get even with the boys for posting that video?"

Killian turned to her, "I'm not sure love, I may indeed retaliate against them with equally embarrassing materials, or I may just let them sweat it out wondering about whether I will or I won't."

Emma snorted, "you are terrible."

Killian said, "And you love me for it." Repeating her own words to him from the Underworld.

Emma pulled Killian down for a kiss, "Yeah, yeah I do."

David asked, "O.k., so that van's taken care of, now we should probably go wherever you've been staying and pick up your stuff Killian."

Killian shook his head, "No need for further travels, I've been staying here."

Killian pointed to the paint shop and Emma's jaw dropped, "What?"

Killian shrugged, "There's an extra room upstairs that we don't use for anything, and I couldn't afford to actually live anywhere, so I've just been sleeping there."

Killian unlocked the door and flipped on the lights, they found themselves standing inside a small shop that was line with painting supplies. There was a desk with a phone in the right hand corner, and a set of blue metal stairs going up to a matching door. Killian led them up the stairs and unlocked the door. When the door opened Emma's eyes turned sad, "You've been sleeping here?" She asked.

Killian nodded, "It's not the worst accommodations I have ever endured."

Emma shook her head, "Killian, this place is the size of my old prison cell." And it was to, the room was small, with cot in the middle for Killian to sleep on. In the right hand corner was a small wooden three drawer dresser.

Killian said, "Well, I'm certainly not going about in this all day." He gestured to his overalls, "So if you two would excused me a moment."

David said, "Oh, sure." And closed the door just as Snow poked her head in

Snow called out, "Hello?"

Emma waved, "Up here Mom. Killian's just getting changed."

The rest of the group followed behind with Henry and Liam Jr. in the back still looking nervous. Emma sat on the landing and waited while the others just looked around for a few minutes. There wasn't much of anything to the shop, but they didn't really have anything better to do. A moment later Killian came back out the door, only now he was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved cuffed chocolate brown shirt. The left sleeve was rolled up so Killian's brace would fit in it properly, and Killian had a khaki duffle back slung over his shoulder.

Killian nodded at them, "Well, that's it."

Emma said, "So what about Jacob?"

Killian said, "I'll have him meet me here and let him know I shan't be continuing."

Regina asked, "Won't you feel bad leaving him without help?"

Killian shook his head, "I won't be." He turned to Emma, "Did you bring my clothing here from Storybrooke?"

Emma was confused, but said, "Yeah, of course, it's all back in the hotel where we stopped off. I wasn't sure if we would need some of your actual things to bring your memories back."

Killian said, "Well I think a couple of gold coins will make up for my sudden absence."

Snow snorted, "And you don't think he'll find that the least bit suspicious?"

Killian shrugged, "Perhaps, I could just tell him it was a gift you gave me." Killian nodded to Regina, "Even someone who doesn't know you Regina can tell you're a woman of wealth, and if he doesn't want to take them it's on him not me."

Emma said, "Good point." Emma focused and a moment later Killian's gold pouch appeared in his hand.

Killian blinked, "Bloody Hell Swan, you're getting damn good at this."

Emma grinned cheekily, "I know."

Twenty minutes later a tall blonde guy with a buzz cut and squinty brown eyes came into the shop, "Chris?" he asked curiously at the sight of Killian surrounded by a group of strangers.

Killian said, "Jacob, I'm sorry to this to you, but I'm leaving."

Jacob blinked, "Leaving, what are you talking about?"

Killian said, "I've discovered the truth about my past and I'm going home. I'm not going to be working with you anymore."

Jacob stood there for a moment then burst out laughing, "Ha, ha good one. Seriously, what's going on?"

Killian said, "Jacob, look at me."

Jacob looked him in the eyes, "I'm not joking, and I'm not lying. I've found a new aspect of myself and I'll be leaving and returning to the place I truly belong. I know I'm leaving you in a bit of a lurch, but here."

Killian reached into his pouch and pulled out four solid gold coins. Jacob's eyes widened at the sight, "Hopefully these will help."

Jacob opened and closed his mouth several times, "Where'd you get these?"

Regina stepped forward, "He has his ways, here." She pulled a bunch of papers from her purse, "this is all the documentation you need to prove you legally own those now. You'll be able to sell them with no problem."

Jacob blinked again, "Are you serious?" he asked incredulously

Killian said, "Absolutely."

Jacob looked dumbfound as he starred back and forth between Killian and the coins, "dude, this is dude."

A moment later Jacob rushed forward and pulled Killian into a tight hug. Killian grunted as Jacob said, "Thank you! whatever you want, whatever you need to do go ahead! Take the whole store, whatever you want man!"

Killian chuckled and pulled back handing Jacob his set of keys, "good luck to you mate."

Jacob clenched his fist around the coins again, "I don't think I'm going to need it."

Killian shrugged, "Hopefully not, but you never know."

Jacob just stood there starring as they all darted out while he was still partially in shock over everything.

They all made their way over to an isolated alley and Regina, Zelena, and Emma used their combined magic to send them all home. A moment later they appeared on Main Street in Storybrooke in a cloud of purple, green, and blue smoke.

Killian looked around, "Home."

Emma sighed and leaned into his side, "Home, so what do you want to do?"

Killian turned and grinned at her, "Well Love, how do we usually celebrate the end of a yet another difficult situation?"

Emma said, "Granny's."

Killian nodded, "Granny's."

They all walked into the diner, everyone went completely still and quite when the door opened, but a moment the silence was broken by Leroy standing and applauding. It didn't take long before the entire diner was full of clapping, and cheers as people came up to shake hands, and slap them all on the back. It was all the lot of them could do to make their way to a table and set down to eat. Once the meal was complete Killian and Emma decided to go take a walk along the docks and pay the Jolly Roger a visit so they could just spend some quiet time alone together. As they walked along the docks arm and arm Emma said, "I missed you."

Killian dropped a kiss onto the top of her head, "I missed you to love, I may not have realized it, but I did. Still, I'm back now."

Emma sighed heavily, "the only question is for how long?"

Killian stopped and tilted her chin up, "forever, I'm not going anywhere love."

Emma said, "You can't promise me that Killian."

Killian's eyes sparkled, "I believe I just did. I won't let anything pull us apart so long again Emma, you have my word."

Emma pulled him into a sweet kiss and then rested her head on her chest, "You really think that's possible?"

Killian wrapped his arms around her, "I wouldn't say so if I didn't think it could be done. However, if we have learned nothing else from our past struggles it's I'm a bloody stubborn ass." Emma snorted with laughter as Killian continued, "And you're one devil of a bull headed mule. Neither of us either likes to give up, and where ever one of us goes the other will always follow. Like your parents if we're separated we will find each other again."

Emma smiled at him, "I like that."

Killian said, "then let's start there."

Emma said, "O.k., I can do that."

Together the two of them sat on their favorite spot on the wall to look out at the sea. They shared Killian's rum and just sat there talking about where they wanted to go and what they wanted to do now that they had each other again. As Emma leaned into Killian's chest she sighed contentedly, 'this' she thought to herself 'was right'.

Eventually, the two of them headed home and had their own private celebration together. Life in Storybrooke quickly got back to normal, but Killian heard a lot of jokes and saw a number of flashes of himself performing various dance moves. Emma laughed and told Killian that it would blow over, and she was right. However, she also happened to noticed Henry and Liam Jr. looking particularly down faced and embarrassed one day, while Killian came in the house behind them nearly bouncing with joy.

Emma had just rolled her eyes and held up a hand, "Just don't tell me."

Killian nodded, "As you wish." And went to help her with dinner.

It didn't take long before Killian was taking the boys out sailing again and giving them sword fighting lessons whilst also acting as partner in crime to both of them. Emma couldn't help shaking her head at the overall absurdity of the entire thing, her three boys really were ridiculous sometimes. Emma paused as that thought raced through her head for the first time, _her_ three boys. Emma smiled to herself, she really and truly liked the sound and the feeling of that, and she decided that maybe she would go find the guys and tell them as much. After all, Emma had promised Killian no more armor, and she was going to do everything she could to keep that promise.

The end

A/N: I promised my friend I wouldn't have Killian tape dance, but I couldn't resist something a little ridiculous as far as behavior is concerned. Please review.

Songwriters  
MICHAEL DAVID PERCY, PETER JOZZEPI BURNS, STEPHEN COY, TIMOTHY JOHN LEVER

Published by  
Lyrics © WARNER/CHAPPELL MUSIC INC.


	5. Angel Eyes

Emma and Killian both lose their memories and Henry and the others have to find them

Angel Eyes:

Snow White's eyes scanned the houses of the small neighborhood they were walking along calling, "Any idea which one?"

Regina huffed behind her and said, "According to this it's at the end of the block."

Regina was starring at a small magic mirror that she was holding in the palm of her hand. The mirror was guiding them to Emma and Killian, who had disappeared a year and half ago after the defeat of Mr. Hyde. Snow walked on cradling her son Neal in her arms.

Neal was almost two and more than able to walk (actually running was more common), but it had been a long trek and he had started falling asleep. Snow had just picked him up and was now carrying him as he napped on her shoulder. Snow didn't mind a bit about carrying Neal, she just wished they could have gotten to Emma sooner. Snow put her head back and groaned as David walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder Snow said, "Why do we keep losing our daughter?"

David kissed the side of her head, "I don't know, but on the plus side, we do always keep managing to find her in the end."

Snow said, "I know, but this is getting a little ridiculous." Neal shifted in his mothers' arms and rubbed his head on Snow's shoulder.

Despite the situation Snow couldn't help smiling at how cute Neal was like this, she caught David's eye and saw him grinning at their son as well.

David turned his head back to the street and said, "I agree."

Snow shook her head, it had been hard for both of them after Emma and Killian had vanished. They had all fought hard against Hyde and the Evil Queen, and they had finally managed to defeat the two of them, but as usual victory didn't come without a price. Mr. Hyde and the Evil Queen had tried to use a magical object of Rumplestilskin's to allow them to take over Storybrooke permanently. Emma, Regina, and Zelena combined their magic and managed to defeat the two of them, but when they had the Evil Queen's magic had slammed into Emma and Killian (who had been standing beside her as always) and the two of them had been sent out of Storybrooke.

Snow and David had both been devastated to lose Emma like that again, and they were worried desperately about both Emma and Killian. Of course, they hadn't been the only ones who had been upset that the two went missing, Henry and Killian's younger brother Liam Jr. had both been in a panic. It had taken Snow, David, Regina, _and_ Archie well over an hour to get the two boys calmed down enough to actually have a coherent conversation with anyone.

The boys being upset wasn't that surprising, after all Emma was Henry's mother and Killian was his partner in crime (and soon to be step-father). It was only to e expected that he would flip out when they vanished (especially after what happened with the Dark Swan incident). Liam Jr. had been equally upset because even though Liam Jr. had been angry with Killian when they first met, the two of them had eventually made peace and Liam Jr. had become really close to Killian, and Emma had become a second mother to him. As soon as the dust had settled from the battle Regina and Zelena had started working to find Emma and Killian (with help from the fairies), but they hadn't been able to track either one of them. Apparently, the Evil Queen's magic had cloaked Emma and Killian, and Zelena and Regina hadn't been able to find the exact spell to break the cloak until recently.

Breaking the spell that the Evil Queen had cast had taken some additional magical punch, the only way they had been able to break through was by traveling back to Camelot and getting hold of an ancient crystal Merlin had used to break through dark enchantments that were cast on people in his time. The crystal had successfully broken the cloak, and Regina had been able to enchant one of her mirrors to lead them to Emma and Killian, but it had taken so long to do it.

Snow carefully shifted Neal as she squinted up the road, it had come as one hell of a shock to all of them to find out that the Evil Queen's spell had sent Emma and Killian to Seattle of all places. When Henry had found out about this he had joked that Emma's love for hot chocolate may have caused the spell to take her and Killian to the birthplace of Starbucks. Snow had laughed, knowing Henry needed something to get his mind off the worry they were all feeling. Snow couldn't help biting her lip as they walked along the sidewalks, there was no doubt that this was nice neighborhood, with nice homes, but that didn't necessarily mean Emma and Killian were alright.

Just because they had been sent somewhere that looked nice didn't mean nice things were happening to them. After all Storybrooke, looked like a peaceful small town, but during the curse everyone living there had been miserable. Snow couldn't help worrying that something bad had happened to Emma and Killian while they had all been separated. David gave her shoulder a squeeze, "They're fine. Killian would never let anything bad happen to Emma, and Emma would knock anyone who messed with Killian flat."

Snow gave a weak smile, "I know that, but I just keep running through the worst in my head."

David said, "So do I."

They came to the end of the block and stopped, "Here." She said pointing, they all looked over and saw a nice little yellow house right on the edge of the block.

Snow asked, "are you sure?"

Regina nodded, "Positive, this is where they are."

Henry said, "O.k. let's go."

Henry moved to walk up the brick steps leading to the front door when David grabbed his arm, "Henry, wait you can't just go knocking on the door."

Henry turned back to him and asked, "Why not? It worked the first time. Plus, it's what Mom did when she came back for the second curse."

Liam added, "And we don't really have a better plan. I mean what are we going to do just stand out here and yell? Someone would call the cops."

Snow nodded in agreement, "good point. O.k. let's go for it."

Henry said, "Grandma, I think you should go first."

Snow wrinkled her brow, "Henry it was your idea."

Henry said, "I know, but you're holding Neal, you look the least threatening out of everyone. Besides, who could say no to a lady carrying a baby?"

Snow smiled down at her grandson, "Good point." She said walking up the steps and knocking on the door.

Killian's voice called, "Just a moment!" and they all heard the sound of feet moving across the floor.

The door opened and Killian stood there starring at them all, "Yes, can I help you?"

They all gasped, Killian was standing there in the doorway wearing a pair of jeans and a short sleeved red shirt. The shirt left his arm bare from the elbow down and his brace and tattoo were both clearly visible, but it wasn't either of those things that had shocked all of them. Killian was cradling a baby in his arms. Snow starred at the small child, if she had to guess she'd say the baby couldn't be more than two months old. The little one had a shock of dark hair all over their head and was wearing a bright pink uni with a cupcake on the front (meaning she was a girl). Killian had her head resting in the crook of his bad arm and his right arm was holding a bottle that the girl was really going to town on.

One look was all Snow needed to know that this, was her second grandchild. Snow gaped at Killian in complete shock, she supposed it shouldn't have been that surprising. After all, it had been well over a year and Emma and Killian couldn't keep their hands off each other, but still to find out like this was certainly unexpected.

Killian noticed Snow's stare and looked down, "Yes, I know it's not much of anything to look at." Snow blinked when she realized Killian thought they were shocked by his brace, "Who are you people?" he asked.

Snow blinked, "Ah, we're ah, we're." Snow stumbled then an idea hit her, "we're here because our daughter." Snow nodded to David, "has been missing for over a year, the police are no longer actively looking for her, and so were." Snow bit her lip and said, "Exploring other options to finding her."

Realization dawned on Killian's face as he nodded, "Ah, I see. Listen, I am sorry for your loss, I can't imagine what you're going through, but we really aren't up for taking any cases right now." Killian nodded to the baby, "As you can see, we've got our hands full."

Snow rolled her eyes, even without his memories Killian was still making hand jokes. Snow huffed and stepped forward, "You're right, you can't imagine what we are going through. We have lost our daughter, and it is not the first time it has happened. We have literally gone through Hell trying to keep our family together, and we have had one obstacle after another thrown at us over and over again. Despite all of that, we have always managed to find each other, and now we are once again facing an impossible situation. Our only hope is inside that house." Snow nodded behind him, "And we are not leaving until we at least have the opportunity to try and make this work. I will sleep on your front lawn if I have to." Snow finished the threat using her firmest teacher with a naughty student voice and glared down at Killian daring him to tell her to leave.

Killian sighed and said, "Well, you've certainly got a lot of gumption." Killian jerked his head behind him, "Come on in."

Killian stood back and let them in, as they entered the house they heard music playing:

 _Girl, you're looking fine tonight_ _  
_ _And every guy has got you in his sights_ _  
_ _What you're doing with a clown like me_ _  
_ _Is surely one of life's little, mysteries_

Once everyone was inside Killian said, "My name's Mitch Rogers, and before you say it, no I don't want you to be my neighbor."

They snorted at the joke and Killian nodded to the baby in his arms, "This is my daughter Cynthia. My wife is this way."

They had all come into a nice little entry way with a small wooden bench in front of a minty green wall. There was a coat hanger next to the door with a red sweater and a dark grey men's peat coat on it. Behind the coat rack was a wall, and to their left Snow could see a living room with pale pink carpet (the exact same shade as Emma's dress from her first official date with Killian), there was a yellow couch in front of a TV, and a pair of matching yellow arm chairs.

Killian said, "My wife is upstairs in the nursery." Then he called, "Lizzie, we have some unexpected visitors! They need help with a case."

Emma's voice called from downstairs, "Can't you get rid of them?"

Snow yelled after, "We are not leaving!"

Emma's voice carried again, "O.k. then! Come on up."

Killian led them up a set of carpeted wooden stairs as the song continued

 _So tonight I'll ask the stars above_ _  
_ _"How did I ever win your love?_ _  
_ _What did I do? What did I say_ _  
_ _To turn your angel eyes my way?"_

With the last two lines Killian turned back to Cynthia and sang along, "What did I do? What did I say? To turn your angel eyes my way?"

Snow blinked in surprise, Killian was a good singer. Snow had no idea that the man had any musical talent of any kind, looking behind her Snow could see the others looked just as surprised.

 _Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance_ _  
_ _Never even got one second glance_ _  
_ _Across a crowded room was close enough_ _  
_ _I could look but I could never touch_

As the line finished they came to the stair landing, there was a wall on their right, and a bunch of doors on the left. Killian led them to the left, and came to a door that had a set of clothe pink balloons on the front. Killian took the bottle out of Cytnthia's mouth and shifted the baby up to his shoulder so he could open the door. Cynthia fused at having her lunch interrupted, and they all stepped inside. Killian carefully put the little girl back on his elbow and gave her back the bottle.

Snow walked into the room, followed by Henry, David, Liam Jr., Regina, and Zelena. They walked in and found the nursery painted pink with black anchors adorning the walls. There was a mobile above a crib with all different kinds of fish dangling from it, and next to that was another crib. Snow blinked in confusion as the song played:

 _So tonight I'll ask the stars above_ _  
_ _"How did I ever win your love?_ _  
_ _What did I do? What did I say_ _  
_ _To turn your angel eyes my way?"_

With the last line Snow heard Emma singing along, "What did I do? What did I say? To turn your angel eyes my way?" Snow turned and very nearly dropped Neal. Emma was sitting in a rocking chair that had white upholstery with a whale embroidered on it, Emma was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved pink shirt. Emma was cradling another baby in her arms. Like Cynthia this baby also had a shock of dark of hair, the second baby was wearing a light yellow uni with little crown on it that read 'princess'.

Killian finished walking in and Cynthia started pulling away from the bottle. Killian grinned down at her, "I guess she's finished." He said and put the bottle down on a little yellow dresser with pink octopuses on it so he could put Cynthia on his shoulder to burp. Snow saw David raise his eyebrows in surprise as Killian moved with practice ease, supporting Cynthia's bottom with his bad arm and gently patting her back with his right. Emma stood and carefully slipped a burp cloth over his shoulder, "Thanks."

Emma kissed his cheek, "No problem."

Then she turned to them, "My name's Liz, and this." Emma held up the second baby, "Is Ameliah. Now who are you?"

 _Don't anyone wake me if it's just a dream_ _  
_ _'Cause she's the best thing ever happened to me_ _  
_ _All you fellows, you can look all you like_ _  
_ _But this girl you see, she's leavin' here with me tonight_

Snow said, "My name is Mary. And this is my husband David." She nodded to David as he stepped forward and waved awkwardly. David was still starring in complete shock at the sight of not one, but two babies with his daughter and Killian, and Snow couldn't blame him for it. Snow turned to Henry, "This is Henry and Liam Jr. they're our." Snow paused knowing she couldn't introduce the two boys are her grandchildren, "nephews." She settled on, "and this is Henry's mother Regina, and her sister Zelena."

Each of them stepped forward in turn, and as they stood there searching for something to say the song played:

 _There's just one more thing that I need to know_ _  
_ _If this is love why does it scare me so?_ _  
_ _Must be somethin' only you can see_ _  
_ _'Cause girl I feel it when you look at me_

Killian said, "she said they're here about their daughter."

Snow stepped forward, she had said she wanted to start doing things again and now was the perfect time to start, "our daughter Emma is missing, and we need you to help us bring her home."

 _So tonight I'll ask the stars above_ _  
_ _"How did I ever win your love?_ _  
_ _What did I do? What did I say_ _  
_ _To turn your angel eyes my way?"_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, yeah, aw_

Emma turned back to them and said, "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Snow took a breath and steadied herself, "A year and a half ago our daughter was taken from our home, a place called Storybrooke Maine. We've been searching for her ever since. Now we have finally found her, but we can't get her to come home without help." Snow knew that it was going to be extra difficult to convince Emma and Killian of the truth, it was obvious that they were very happy in this life, but at the same time Snow knew that Emma and Killian did remember the truth on some level. Snow knew this because of the first names of both girls. Ameliah had obviously been named in honor of Milah and Killian's older brother Liam the first. As for Cynthia, Killian had once told Snow that his own mother shared the same first name. Snow knew that couldn't just be a coincidence.

Emma raised an eyebrow at Snow's explanation, "If you know where your daughter is then why don't you just go get her? Or call the police and tell them where she is?"

Snow sighed heavily and Neal began to squirm, (it was clear that he was going to be waking up soon) she shook her head, "It's not that simple. Finding our daughter is one thing, but convincing her to come home with us is another."

Emma pushed one hip forward and asked, "Is this some kind of cult thing? Because we don't do that."

Snow shook her head, "No this isn't about a cult, and our daughter hasn't joined up with some sort of odd group we don't approve of." Snow bit her lip again, "This is going to sound crazy, but you are our daughter."

Emma's mouth fell open in shock while Killian's eyes widened, "What?" he spluttered.

Emma shook her head back and forth and then hung it forward, "look lady, I'm sorry if something happened to your daughter, but there's no way I could be your kid. You and I are the same age and I have never seen you before in my life. My parents died in a car crash just before I started college, and the two of you." Emma raised her head and gestured to Snow and David, "Do not look like them."

Snow said, "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true and we can prove it."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Snow prompted, "Henry."

Henry stepped forward and slipped his backpack off his shoulder. Emma and Killian both stepped back. Emma looked scared for the first time since they got there as she said, "Whoa, hold on."

Emma's unease was pretty understandable, a bunch of strange people came to her home and insisted on seeing her, her husband, and her children, refusing to leave, then coming forward with a backpack full of who knows what. David saw the tension as well as anyone and stepped forward, "We're not going to hurt you." David carefully opened the backpack so they could see, and then tilted it forward so the contents were visible, "see." David said as Emma and Killian practically collapsed in relief at the sight of piles and piles of pictures.

Henry reached in and took out a group of pictures as he handed them to Emma and Killian. Emma and Killian both carefully placed the babies in a pair of bouncy seats behind them. Cynthia's seat was blue with cute little polar bears and whales on it, hanging from the seat was a plastic penguin, a turtle, and an orange fish. While Ameliah's was green with little frogs and lily pads on it. Hanging from hers was a dragon fly, a duck, and a butterfly. Both girls fused a little as Emma and Killian took the pictures.

The two of them began flipping through as their eyes widened, Snow knew what must be going through their minds as they looked over the pictures. Images of Emma and Henry from when Emma first came to Storybrooke: Emma walking Henry to school, the two of them sitting at Henry's castle, Emma and Snow in the loft together right after Emma moved in. Then others as well: pictures of Emma and David at the sheriffs' station, all of them at Granny's, pictures taken right after Neal was born. Then there was Killian: pictures of him and Emma sitting in their booth at Granny's, pictures of Killian sailing with both the boys, and Emma. There were also a few shots of Killian and Robin, or Killian in the library with Belle, and even some of Killian with various members of his crew throughout town.

As the two of them starred at the pictures in shock Neal sat up and blinked owlishly at the room, he yawned loudly then turned to Emma and Killian and smiled broadly, "Em! Killie!" he shouted.

Emma and Killian starred at the toddler, it was obvious that Neal knew them, and that it wasn't just some kind of trick. Emma turned back to the pictures and asked in a cautious voice, "Why, are there so many pictures of me with him?" Emma pointed to Henry.

Henry answered, "Because you are my Mom."

Emma starred curiously at him, "I thought Mary." Emma pointed to her mother, "Said Regina is your mother?" Emma stated as she pointed to Regina as well.

Henry said, "Yeah, she's my adopted mother, and you're my birth mother. The two of you share custody of me."

Emma's jaw dropped, "You're telling me you are our oldest son?"

Henry took a deep breath, "I'm _your_ oldest son, and Killian is like a dad to me, but he's not my father. Here." Henry gently pulled the photos out of Emma's hand and flipped through the pictures until he found one of himself, his mom, and his dad, "This is my dad, his name was Neal Cassidy. I don't have a lot of pictures of us together because he died a little over a year after this was taken."

Emma's face fell, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Henry said, "It's alright, I know he's o.k. and that he's gone to a better place."

Emma stepped closer to Henry and studied him carefully, it was obvious that she was looking for something that would jog her memory, something that seemed familiar. Emma tilted her head to the side slightly at the same time Henry grinned at her. Emma and Killian both gasped, they had obviously seen something familiar in Henry's look.

Emma turned back to her mother, "Let's just say, for arguments sake that you're telling the truth. How is it possible that we have forgotten all of it, and yet we still remember everything from our own lives?"

Snow said, "The two of you had an accident, the accident took your memories and is what brought you here in the first place."

Killian snorted, "What brought us here was an employment opportunity. Lizzie and I are private investigators, the two of us both specialized in missing persons cases, and alimony situations. Incidences were people walked out on their families or skipped out on child support, or just disappeared without a trace. We were actually both hired by two different families who needed help. I was looking for a woman who had left her husband and son for another man."

Snow raised an eyebrow at this, it was impossible for her to hear that and not think of the situation with Killian and Milah. Snow assumed that it was some of Killian's real memories affecting his cursed memories. Before Snow could analyze the situation further Killian went on, "And Lizzie was looking for a man who's brother reported him missing after he lost everything in a bad investment."

Killian smiled and shook his head ruefully, "We both ended up going to the same place, and we tripped over each other trying to find those two individuals. At first we didn't like each other, and we fought a lot, but we realized it made more sense for us to work together on the case so we didn't screw things up. Turns out both the people we were looking for had gone missing because of a con man who had swindled the guy Lizzie was tracking out of his life's saving, and had seduced the woman I was tracking and led her away with him."

Emma snorted, "Yeah that fellow was a real piece of work, the man I was hired to find decided to hunt him down and demand his money back. Thankfully, we caught up to all three of them before any damage was done. We got the con arrested and we intended to go our separate ways, but cases kept pulling us together. Eventually we realized we made one hell of a team and we combined our practices. For some reason work and cases kept brining us to this part of the country, so we moved here to Seattle permanently. We both still work cases, but we've been taking time off since the girls were born."

Snow shook her head, "I know you think all of that is true, but it isn't. Whatever you remember about your past, whoever you think you are you aren't those people."

Emma shook her head, "This doesn't make any sense."

David came forward, "It may seem strange, but it's all true, and there is a way to help you remember who you really are and where you really come from."

Killian crossed his arms as Neal held his arms out to his sister, "Em!" he called clearly wanting a hug from one of his favorite people.

Emma looked at her brother and walked over to him and picked him up Neal instantly squealed in joy and wrapped his arms around her neck, "Em." He said happily, as he turned to Killian, "Killie!" he called holding out a hand to the pirate.

Killian smiled indulgently and went to grab the boys hand with his own, but Neal pouted, "Wong un." Killian looked curiously at the boy.

David snorted, "Hold up your hook."

Killian starred at him in shock, "what?!"

David said, "Trust me."

Killian carefully raised his hook to Neal's eye level and the small boy wrapped his hand around the curved end then actually pulled the hook to his chubby cheek, "Killie." He smiled.

Killian looked at Neal in absolute wonder, they all knew that Killian wasn't used to people touching his hook in such a matter (something that had obviously remained true in his new memories). To have a strange toddler treating such a lethal object like it was his favorite plushy was throwing Killian for one hell of a loop. Killian starred at Neal the same way he had starred Henry, and Snow could see that there was a flicker of something there. Before they had been banished Killian had been very fond of the little boy who was now his brother-in-law. Killian had even gifted the baby with the nickname 'stout little sailor'. Snow could see the wonder and confusion on Emma and Killian's faces, it was obvious that Henry and Neal had sparked something in both of them.

Unfortunately, the twins, choose that moment to start fusing again, and broke the spell. Emma carefully handed Neal back to Snow whilst Killian eased his hook out of the boys grasp, so the two of them could turn to their own children. Emma said, "They need a change."

Snow asked, "I know you said their first names are Ameliah and Cynthia, but what are their middle names?"

Snow hoped to keep the conversation going. Emma laid Cynthia on one changing table and Killian put Ameliah on the other. Emma said, "Cynthia Margaret Rogers, and Ameliah Johanna Rogers."

Snow and David exchanged bewildered looks, this above everything else proved that Emma and Killian did (at least subconsciously) remember their past. How else would Emma and Killian's children have Snow's cursed name and the name of her old nurse as their middle names. They watched in surprise as Killian expertly changed Ameliah's diaper one handed. Killian carefully rested his left forearm on Ameliah's belly, keeping her from rolling off the table without hurting her, and grabbed a diaper from the compartment in the changing table. Then Killian lifted Ameliah's feet and slipped the diaper under her bottom with his wrist. Killian undid the outfit Ameliah wore and then took off the old diaper, cleaned Ameliah, and placed the new one on. Killian carefully lifted Ameliah back into his arms and put the old diaper in the diaper genie, then placed her in her crib so he could wash his hand.

Emma put Cynthia down and went to wash up as well. Emma stepped into the bathroom adjoining the nursery and kept the door open so she could watch them all as she washed up.

As Emma came back into nursery Snow shook herself and said, "Please, we need you to believe us. We need you to come home with us."

Emma balked as Killian walked back into the room, "You want us, to pack up ourselves and our two infant children, and get on a plane to Maine? I don't know, I mean we can't just do that."

Killian scratched behind his ear in his usual nervous tick and said, "Actually, Love I think we have to."

Emma turned to him in shock, "what?"

Killian shook his head and cupped her cheek, "Lizzie, I know you're scared, and so am I, but we can't live our lives not knowing. We can't go on wondering day after day if it's true, if we really threw away the chance to discover who we really are. You know I love you, and I know you love me, and we both love our girls, and nothing will ever change that." Killian sighed heavily and turned back to Snow, "I just have this feeling that something is wrong, that something about our lives doesn't quite fit, and I know you can feel it to."

Emma bit her lip, "We would have to give up everything. All we have, all we've worked for, it will be gone."

Killian shook his head, "No, we'll have each other, we'll have the girls, and we will have something even more. The truth. We have a life here in Seattle, but going back to this Storybrooke we would have something more, a family, and roots. We would have found our true place."

Emma turned back to Snow, Emma studied her mother carefully, "I need to be sure." Emma said simply.

Snow took a deep breath and decided to go for broke, "You have a strawberry like birthmark on your right hip. There's a scar on the back of your neck from when you were a little girl. You grew up in the a group home, and once you were in the kitchen helping set up for something and you tripped and cut the back of your neck on the corner of a table. There's also a scar on the bottom of your foot, you lived on the streets as a teenager and you once cut yourself on piece of glass. There's also a scar and your chest from where you were cut by a knife when you lived on the streets." Snow went on hoping to prove that they really cared, "You love hot cocoa and cinnamon, you're allergic to butterscotch, and you hate olives. You were bounced around the foster system when you were younger because you were taken from us. The only two friends you really had as a child were a boy named August and a girl named Lily."

Snow turned to Killian, "you love the ocean, and being on the water, you get up around 5 every morning. You're very tidy and organized, you drink rum, and can't stand Vodka, you like ham sandwiches with mustard, and you have a very high opinion of yourself. You loved a woman named Milah, and you lost your older brother when you were 24."

Emma said, "that, that doesn't sound right, but it feels right."

Killian nodded rubbing the tattoo on his forearm against his thigh, "Yes it does."

Henry stepped forward again, "that's because it is right. You need to believe, you need to trust what your guts are telling you."

Liam Jr. piped up, "I know the two of you are happy here, but you don't really belong here. You said it yourselves, you can feel something is off. The only way to get the answers you want, the only way to find the truth is to come home with us."

Emma asked, "And who are you?"

Liam Jr. sighed, "I'm his younger half-brother." Liam Jr. pointed at Killian, "and your unofficial adopted son."

Emma looked around at the sea of expectant faces and then turned back to Killian. Snow could see a silent conversation going on between them. Finally Emma said, "O.k."

Snow nearly collapsed in relief, "Thank you, Emma thank you."

Emma said, "I need to know, I just need to. One way or another I need to know." then she turned to Killian, "Let's get everything packed up."

Several hours later Emma and Killian had everything packed up and loaded into a large red truck, (the kind that had two back seats in it) and were driving to the airport with David, Snow, Regina, Zelena, Neal, Henry, and Liam Jr. right ahead of them driving a van they had rented from local place. Snow had tried to get Emma and Killian to ride in the van with them, but Emma had put her foot down and insisted they drive their own car.

Snow supposed it wasn't too surprising, she knew that because of Emma's time in the foster care system her daughter hated riding in vans. Emma had told David and Snow how she her stomach had always sunk whenever the Social Services van had driven up to whatever home she had been staying in. How Emma had always prayed it wasn't coming for her, and the dread she had felt whenever it had. Many times Emma had been staying in a place she wasn't very happy, but even if it wasn't a perfect situation Emma had known how things worked in that home, and she had known where she stood. Getting into the Social Services van and driving to something completely strange and uncertain had been impossibly difficult for Emma. Getting into and out of the van Emma's head had always swan with the worst case scenarios, while at the same time her heart prayed that this time she would find the one family that would keep her. Every single time Emma had been disappointed.

Snow's heart broke for her daughter when she'd heard this, and she knew David felt the same way. It wasn't too surprising that Emma had developed a strong hatred for riding in vans and had promised to never own one of her own. Emma's memories may be gone, but the emotions associated with many were obviously still with her and Killian, so Emma's reluctance to ride in a van wasn't too surprising. Snow just hoped that Emma and Killian didn't change their minds during the drive to the airport. Snow knew she wouldn't be able to stand it if they lost their chance to get both of them back after coming so close to succeeding after waiting so long.

They arrived at the airport and Emma and Killian paid to leave their car parked in the airport lot for several days, then they loaded their baggage into a small cart and carried Cynthia and Ameliah in their car seats. Snow desperately wanted to hold both girls, and she knew David felt the same, but she knew it would have to wait. Despite having some part of their true selves jogged Emma and Killian were still taking a huge leap of faith by traveling back to Maine with them, and Snow knew that pushing them for too much could end in disaster.

They all piled into the business class section of the plane (Regina had sprung for the tickets) and soon Neal, Cynthia, and Ameliah were all fusing as the plane took off. Once they leveled off Snow asked, "So why don't the two of you tell us what you remember about your lives. Even if it isn't all real, it might help."

Emma shrugged, "O.k., but I want to know about what you know about us as well."

Regina said, "We might as well, after all we have a five hour flight ahead of us."

Emma groaned, "Don't remind me. I hate the idea of having the girls on a flight full of strange people, with germs everywhere, for five hours."

Zelena said, "Actually, it's better for children to be exposed to germs at a young age. It helps boost their immune systems, in fact some the healthiest children in the world are those raised on farms, and scientists and doctors agree it's because those children are around dirt so much that they're so healthy."

Emma starred at her, "Are you a doctor?" She asked in disbelief

Zelena said, "No, but I once worked as a midwife."

Killian spoke up, "I didn't think they still had midwives anymore."

Zelena gave a mischievous grin as she said, "they do, we're just not as common as we once were, and I truly am one of a kind." Regina snorted with laughter.

Emma shook herself, "O.k., I have a feeling there's more to that story."

Snow said, "more than you can imagine, but we were talking about you two."

Emma took a breath, "right, well, as far as I know, I was born in Carolina. My parents were Ingrid and Richard Warren. My dad was an architect and my mom was an executive manager for Wells Fargo bank, the two of them died in a car accident right before I started college. I got a degree in criminology and started working for the police force in Chicago. Unfortunately, I didn't make a lot of money in that job, and I was having trouble moving up. I got sick of just barley scrapping by so I quit my job and started a private investigation company. Turned out I was really good at finding people, I worked a bunch of cases until I got hired by a guy whose brother had gone missing. That's where I met Mitch."

Emma nodded to Killian, "I remember being born in England, growing up in a small sea side town with my brother Edmund. When we were children Edmund and I attended a prestigious private school. A few years after we graduated we took a trip to Paris together, my brother was walking along with me when he said he had a headache." Killian took a deep breath, "he sat down on a bench, and he never got back up again. It was an aneurism in his brain. Shortly after he died, our parents went on a cruise, the ship sank and everyone onboard drowned. With my family gone, I just couldn't stay in England anymore so I moved to the states. I had been working as a consultant with Scotland Yard for years, and I was able to use my connections and experience to work as private investigator here in the states."

Snow said, "I am sorry about that."

Killian snorted, "Well if you're story is correct, none of it is true."

Snow sighed, "the details aren't true, but you losing your family is." Snow went on to explain Emma and Killian's pasts to both of them (as best she could without mentioning Neverland, Peter Pan, curses, and magic) and the others joined in with stories and experiences. All three children got fussy several times during the flight, and as Emma predicted it was a long trip for all of them.

When they finally landed in Portland Maine they decided to get a hotel room. It was nearly 8 PM, they were all tired, and no one was up for the drive to Storybrooke. After a restless nights' sleep on everyone's part they led Emma to the 'park and go' where they had left Snow's car and Emma's bug. When Emma caught sight of her old car she stopped short, her fist tightened around the handle of Ameliah's car seat as she starred.

Killian looked at her, "Love?" her asked in concern

Emma walked over and ran her hand along the hood, "I know this car, the back seat is soft, and there's a stain on the floor from a can of pop." Emma turned to Henry, "You're father, the man from the picture, he slept in this car. Sometimes the transmission sticks on hot days, and it doesn't get the best tread on icy roads." Emma shook her head, "how do I know this?"

David said, "Because this is your car, Neal sort of owned it, and he gave it to you."

Emma turned to David, "sort of owned it?"

David said, "Neal stole this car, then you jacked it while he was sleeping in the back seat."

Emma said, "I stole a stolen car. And there was something about watches wasn't there?"

Henry nodded, "Yes there was."

Emma and Killian carefully put the girls in the back seat. Killian sat with Cynthia and Ameliah while Emma took the front passenger seat, and Regina got behind the wheel. As they drove to Storybrooke Snow wished that they could have restored Emma and Killian's memories before this, but she knew it wasn't possible. The only way to give both of them their memories back was to return them to the place where they first lost their memories and cast the counter spell. Eventually, they made their way to Storybrooke and arrived at the street in front of the clock tower where Hyde and the Evil Queen had been destroyed.

Snow would never understand why it was that every single battle they fought somehow ended up being connected to the clock tower in some way. Perhaps it had something to do with Malificent having once been imprisoned there, or maybe there was some lingering magic from the original curse that bound things to that particular spot. Snow wasn't sure, but she knew now wasn't the time to worry about it.

As Emma and Killian got out of the car Emma asked, "now what?"

Zelena pulled out her wand and Regina took out a potion vial, "now you just stand there and we will take care of the rest."

Emma starred at the wand, "Really?" she asked in her usual tone.

Zelena smirked again, "Really darling."

Regina stepped forward, "Are you ready?"

Emma looked at Killian took a deep breath and said, "I'm game if you are love."

Emma said, "We have to see this through. Do it."

Without waiting another minute Zelena nodded at Regina.

Regina threw the potion and Zelena enacted the spell. A moment later Emma and Killian were surrounded by a cloud of bright blue magic, as the magic swirled around the two Snow grabbed David's hand in a vice like grip. Snow may always hold out hope for everything, but she couldn't help feeling scared. Scared the spell might not work, or scared that it might backfire somehow and send Emma and Killian somewhere else and they would have to start all over again. Once the magic cleared Emma and Killian stood in the street in the exact spot they had been. Emma turned to them, "Mom, Dad? Henry, Liam?" Her voice sounded happy and disbelieving at the same time.

Henry grinned, "Mom." Emma and Killian both rushed forward and soon hugs were being exchanged all around. Emma took Neal in her arms and lifted him into the air as he squealed in delight. Then Emma went back to the shade of the library where Cynthia and Ameliah were lying asleep in their double stroller. Killian followed after her and they picked both babies up out of the stroller and walked over to Snow and David.

Emma said, "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet your two youngest grandchildren Cynthia Margaret Jones and Ameliah Johanna Jones."

Emma carefully placed Ameliah in David's arms while Snow put Neal down so Killian could hand her Cynthia. Snow had gotten a good look at both babies, but this was the first time she was able to really study them. They both had Killian's dark hair, but Snow could see a distinctive curl to it (the same as Emma's and her own), the girls shared her and Emma's dimpled chin, and had Killian's blue eyes. The girls had Emma's ears and cheeks, and Killian's forehead. Snow felt tears coming to her eyes and she cradled her daugther in her arms, "they're beautiful."

Killian said, "Well, is it really that surprising? How could they be anything else with such a devilishly handsome father."

Emma elbowed Killian and turned to Henry and Liam Jr., "Do you guys want to officially meet your little sisters?"

Henry stepped forward, "Absolutely."

Liam Jr. Said, "Definitely."

The two boys both took turns holding their sisters as Emma and Killian exchanged hugs and thanks with everyone else. Eventually Ameliah started to fuss and Emma took her from Henry saying, "Well, now the problem is going to be packing all our stuff, quitting our jobs, selling our old house, and getting everything back here."

Killian said, "Yes, it will, but we can sell a lot of the stuff we have in our other house because the one here in Storybrooke is fully furnished. I mean, we'll need the things from the nursery obviously, and a few other items, but most of the rest can go."

Emma said, "Yeah, but selling it all will be a pain."

Killian said, "I think we can manage, we've handled much more difficult tasks."

Emma snorted, "that's putting things mildly." Then she yawned, "Man I am tired."

Killian said, "So am I, but that's not too surprising, I mean five hours in a plane and then three in a car, even with the night in the hotel room it's still a lot." Killian gave a long yawn of his own.

David said, "Yeah, I think jet leg is catching up to all of us."

Zelena said, "and I need to go check on Robin, Granny's been looking after her for me."

Emma said, "then you have nothing to worry about, nobody in any realm is stupid enough to get in the way of Granny and her crossbow."

Killian said, "I couldn't agree with you more." They all decided to head back to Emma and Killian's house for dinner. Snow and David had kept it up for them while they were away and Emma was relieved to walk inside and see that nothing bad had happened to their home. Snow put Neal down on the floor and gave him a couple of pots and pans and a spoon so he could play, then she instantly started to cook and asked, "So will you tell us more about our two youngest grandchildren?"

Emma smiled at the mother, "Like we already said, they're three months old, they were born on March 24th of this year in the Seattle children's hospital."

Ameliah started to fuss and Killian picked her up, "I think she's hungry love."

Emma said, "Ah right." They used pumped milk for the babies, but Emma was still breast feeding. Emma walked over and took Ameliah from Killian, "I'll be back."

Emma disappeared upstairs as Killian smiled fondly at her retreating form. Cynthia began to fuss soon after and Killian picked her up, "Now, now love. You just ate and burped. There's no need to be upset because Mommy had to look after your sister."

Killian held Cynthia in his arms and began to pace the kitchen as he gently patted her back, "Cynthia's the older of the two by almost two hours."

Snow gapped, "Two hours?"

Killian nodded, "Apparently it is a myth that all sets of twins are born one directly after the other. Emma went into labor later on the evening of the 23rd, and Cynthia was born at noon in the morning on the 24th. Emma was in labor for 16 hours, then it took another two for Ameliah to make her entrance, apparently she had been higher up inside Emma so it took longer for her to be delivered. It was hard on Emma, and I have to say I hated seeing her go through all that without being able to do something for her. Still, the moment we held our girls was the most incredible in my very long life."

Killian shook his head, "Even though Cynthia and Ameliah are still babies they are both still showing their personalities. Ameliah's a little bit more pensive of the two, she likes to watch things like she's trying to work things out. However, she's also a troublesome little thing we had the girls on the floor in the living room last week, and I turned around to get the diaper bag, and when I turned back Ameliah had somehow gotten Emma's phone out of her pocket. Emma had been feeding Cynthia so she hadn't noticed our little pick pocket at work."

Killian snorted in laughter, "Cynthia on the other hand is without a doubt the louder of the two, she likes attention."

David's voice dripped with sarcasm as he said, "And it's a complete and total mystery where she could have possibly gotten that from."

Killian nodded to him, "Well, they are my daughters. Of course they're going to take after me. Cynthia likes to do things. She loves being bounced." Killian gently bounced her in his arms and Cynthia cooed in delight, "she also loves playing peek-a-boo. Cynthia loves being outside, and she always wants to see everything that's going on around her. We took the girls to an indoor butterfly garden and Cynthia was able to see butterfly's even Swan and I hadn't noticed until she started cooing at them. It really is amazing. Both girls already have a love for the water, they adore having a wash in the sink, and we took them out on one of those ferry boats that just go back and forth across a lake and they both had a fantastic time."

Henry stood up from where he'd been crouching next to Neal and said, "If they like that, wait until we take them out on _The Jolly Roger_."

Killian nodded enthusiastically, "Absolutely. I can't wait." Killian leaned his head down so he was looking directly at Cynthia, "Did you hear that love? Daddy's going to take you, your sister, your brothers, and Mommy sailing on his ship. You know you're not officially a Jones until you've been out on proper vessel." Killian rubbed her nose with his, "Yes, yes."

Snow couldn't believe how much Killian had changed. If someone had told her four years ago that one day she would be standing in the kitchen of the home her daughter was sharing with Captain Hook, and watching him play with her infant granddaughter (who also happened to be _his_ daughter) she would have told them to make a lifetime's worth of appointments to see Archie.

However, there was no denying how much Killian had changed over the years. There was no doubt how much he loved Emma, Henry, and Liam Jr. and how much he adored both of his daughters. David came over to them and said, "Can I hold her again?"

Killian said, "Absolutely mate."

Little Neal, apparently got bored with the pots and pans, so he walked over to Killian and held up his arms, "Up." He demanded.

Killian bowed, "Of course your highness." And lifted Neal into his arms, giving him a light toss for good measure. Neal squealed in delight and pointed to Cynthia, "baba." He said

Killian grinned at him, "Yes, baby, that's your little niece Cynthia." Killian walked over so the two could see each other better and said, "Cynthia, this is your uncle Neal. He's going to help your grandpa and I chase away any fellow who dares to think he's good enough to enjoy the pleasure of your company."

Snow rolled her eyes at him, she knew it would be a _long_ time before either of the girls dated, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for them and their future boyfriends. Emma came back downstairs with Ameliah, as she reentered the kitchen she asked, "So what's been going on around here while we were gone?"

Everyone instantly started filling Emma and Killian in about all they had missed. Henry told them how he and Violet had gone to the Homecoming dance together. Emma felt a rush of disappointment at having missed it, but Henry promised she'd get to see them when they went to the Halloween dance together in October. Liam Jr. also told them about how he had finally asked Hansel out and the two of them were really happy.

Emma and Killian were both glad to hear that, neither of them had cared in the slightest when Liam Jr. had told them he was gay when he started living with them, and they both wanted to see him happy. Emma walked over and offered to help Snow cook, but Snow insisted on doing it herself. It didn't take long before the smell of coooking bacon started wafting through house along with the scent of pasta. Emma smiled, her mother was making macaroni and cheese with bacon, which happened to be one of Emma's favorite foods. As Snow started mixing the cheese she said, "there's something else you guys need to know about what's happened while you were away."

Emma looked up from where she, Killian, Henry, and Liam Jr. were sitting and playing with Neal and the girls. Snow took a deep breath and said, "Well, Cynthia and Ameliah are going to have some additional playmates in about eight more months."

Emma stood up, "what?!" Snow nodded and David grinned.

Emma rushed over, "Mom, that's wonderful, congratulations."

Killian gave David a knowing look, "way to go mate."

David's face split into an ear-to-ear grin that reminded Emma so much of Henry it was actually scary. As dinner finished Zelena and Regina both came over. Zelena had Robin in her arms and Cynthia and Ameliah both took an instant liking to the other little girl (and they were equally enthralled by their uncle). Even though Emma knew they still had some work to do before they were able to fully come back to Storybrooke she also knew things were going to be alright. They had their family, and they were happy, and together, in the end that was all that mattered.

They sat together talking and catching up despite the confusion of having her memories returned _again_ Emma found herself relaxing and feeling this great sense of peace. While their lives in Seattle had been good Emma knew that her mother and Killian had both been right. There had been something missing, something that she had never been able to put her finger on, but it had always been there scratching at the back of her head (the same sort of scratching Emma had felt during that year in New York). Now that they were back home and their memories had returned Emma knew what it was, connection, family, history. As crazy as this town was, all of that was here with them.

They all stayed up as late as they could with three children under the age of five (which wasn't that late) and soon they were saying goodnight with hugs and promises to meet for breakfast at Granny's in the morning. As David and Snow left David turned to Killian, "I'm glad to see how happy Emma is with you, and I can tell you love those two girls like crazy, so I'm not going to give you too much of a hard time for marrying her without asking me for my blessing."

Killian grinned cockily at David, "Well to be honest mate you did already give 'Prince Charles' your blessing so technically I already had it."

Emma snorted as David said, "I'm not sure I buy that one, but for now I'll let it drop."

Emma and Killian turned to Liam Jr. and Henry, after realizing they had missed an entire year of their lives both had wanted them close by tonight. Liam and Henry were both fine with staying the night with the two of them. Emma and Killian took Cynthia and Ameliah upstairs and Emma used magic to conjure cribs for the two of them to sleep in until they got everything back from Seattle. As they put the girls down for the night Killian wrapped his arms around Emma's waste, "What are you thinking love?"

Emma said, "I'm thinking, it's good to be back. And I also have a crazy idea."

Killian asked, "What's that?"

Emma said, "Well, our getting married is a part of our cursed memories. You know I love you Killian. Nothing will change that, and I don't need some ceremony or piece of paper to tell me that, but I'd still like our marriage to be really real you know? Not something that's a part of curse memories, but a real event that we planned and had the people we care about there. My dad giving me away, and you standing next to Archie, or a minister. The whole nine yards."

Killian buried his face in her hair, "Sounds absolutely perfect love, I'm all in, but you do realize that your mother will go absolutely mad over this."

Emma rolled her eyes and groaned, "I know, but we'll talk to my dad first and hopefully he can keep her from going completely nuts and taking over the whole thing."

Killian said, "I think, as long as we remind your mother that it is about what we want and that it is what will make us, and especially you, happy she should be alright."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Now come on, let's go watch _Dawn of Justice_ with the boys."

Killian chortled, "Henry is quite desperate to see if Batman or Superman will come out on top."

The two of them walked downstairs and went to sit in the living room and watch a movie with their boys. Emma and Killian soon returned to Seattle to get their possessions packed up and put things up for sale. When the people they had known in their cursed memories learned that the two of them were packing up everything, closing their investigators practice, and moving to a small town in Maine no one had ever heard of, they all thought the two of them were nuts. Emma and Killian assured their new friends that they had not lost their minds, but instead found their home, and soon everything was back in Storybrooke (including their new truck) and the nursery had been set-up to look just as it had before.

It was a bit of adjustment for all of them to get used to living in Storybrooke with two infants and two teenagers, but eventually they all settled in to the new changes and life returned to normal. Or at least as normal as it often was in Storybrooke, five months after their memories were returned Emma and Killian found themselves standing on the deck of _The Jolly Roger_ with the majority of the town sitting on docks watching as Archie said, "you may now kiss the bride."

Killian and Emma leaned in for a kiss as the town exploded into cheers, as they stepped away Archie said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

As they looked out over the crow Emma smiled as she saw Henry and Liam Jr. standing next to Killian, while Elsa (who had been magically brought over from Arrendale) and Regina stood by her. August was standing along an aisle wearing a tux (he had been honored to be asked to be an usher) and Emma's parents were sitting right in the front row crying, while Ameliah and Cynthia sat in the arms of their grandfather, and auntie Tinkerbelle (who also happened to be their godmother), and Neal sat in their mothers now much larger lap.

Emma and Killian walked down the gang plank, and Emma knew, nothing could be better than this. It had taken them a lot of time and a lot of hard work, but they had finally found their happily ever after.

A/N so how was it? Probably one more chapter left, reviews welcome.

30/38103630_c347c8c8d5_

Angel Eyes Lyrics

Artist: Jeff Healey

Album: Legacy: Volume One

Read more at jeff-healey/angel-eyes-lyrics/#UZdv1yMOwRQQPzHy.99


	6. Best day

O..k., this is the last chap, just to clarify a reviewer did ask me if there is a scene from season three were Killian goes shirtless in Neverland, and the answer unfortunately is no. As much as we would all love to see it, the writers haven't put anything like that in the show (why I'll never know) but for the purposes of this story I added the idea of Killian doing that for the first chap.

Best day of my life:

Killian Jones was walking down the street of New York, he couldn't believe that he had ended up here _again_ what the devil were the odds of it happening. Killian assumed it was some sort of magical default or some magical connection to the city itself. After all Ingrid had come to New York right after leaving Arrendale, Baelfire has made his way here. Emma and Henry had lived in the city for a year, and of course, the bloody Crocodile had opened up a magical portal here, then later Henry had called them back in through the fountain in front of library. Now, here they were walking through the streets of New York looking for Emma (again).

It was absolutely ridiculous, they had finally managed to defeat Mr. Hyde and the Evil Queen, but before they had even had a chance to celebrate Emma had been hit by a blast of dark magic that had sent her out of Storybrooke. The magic had been a result of a talisman belonging to the Evil Queen being destroyed. The dark magic from the talisman had hit Emma and she had been transported out of Storybrooke and sent to New York.

Killian walked down the street with Emma's family following after him. Henry heard Violet's voice behind him, "I still can't believe how big this all is. I've never imagined seeing people put together buildings like this without magic."

Killian smirked, he remembered his own first foray into this strange realm, how even though he had been consumed by revenge on the crocodile he had still been awed by the same sights and sounds of the city that had Violet so enraptured. Violet and Henry were walking behind Killian, while Killian's younger brother Liam Jr. was off to their right just ahead of David and Snow. Zelena and Regina were walking ahead with Robin Hood by their side. Killian shook his head at the sight of the archer, who would have possibly thought that the magic of the talisman being destroyed in the exact same spot where Regina had destroyed the crystal of Olympus would allow Robin Hood to return from wherever he had been sent?

Robin's return had been a moment of great joy, but just as Killian's own return had been hampered by Robin's death, so had Robin's return been diminished by Emma's disappearance. Regina and Robin had celebrated his return briefly (Killian did _not_ want to think of what they'd done that night) and the very next day Zelena, Regina, and Tink had all worked to find a way to get to Emma and bring her home. After working for nearly two months straight they had finally found Emma. This is how Killian found himself walking through the streets of New York _again_ with the entire Charming clan (minus little Neal) and Henry's girlfriend following along.

None of them had expected Violet to come on this venture with them, but it had actually turned out to be her that was the key to leading them to Emma. Ironically, Emma stealing Violet's heart back in Camelot had caused a permanent magical connection between the two of them, and Zelena and Regina had been able to access that connection and use it to allow Violet to become a living compass that would guide them to Emma.

As they walked along Violet said, "It's just up here on the right."

Killian scanned the nearby buildings until he saw one in particular, it wasn't anything special, just a three story brick building with a sing on the front that read _Quick Track Messenger Services_ there was a picture of a human figure on a device that Killian was fairly certain was called a 'bi-cycle' with a large package strapped to their back.

Henry snorted at the sight, "mom's a bike messenger?" he asked incredulously.

Killian turned to him in confusion, "A what?"

Henry laughed and said, "A bike messenger, someone who rides through big cities like New York, delivering packages on their bike. Bike messengers are big in cities like this because they don't have to worry as much about traffic jams and stuff that slows up cars."

Killian quirked an eyebrow, if this was indeed the profession of Swan's curse memories it was a truly unexpected turn of events. Emma had never shown any particular interest in riding around on those two wheeled contraptions, and she had no previous experience in acting as some sort of 'errand girl' or message sender. Still, Killian supposed Emma's cursed memories would change a great deal about her behavior including her profession.

Killian looked up, "It is a rather odd place to find her, but as long as we get her back I truly don't care."

Snow said, "I agree with you on that Killian, let's go bring our girl home."

Killian grinned at the expression 'our girl' he liked the sound of that, truly he did. Killian stepped over to the shop and pushed open the door. Killian walked in with the rest following closely behind him, they found themselves coming into a large well-lit open space. There were bicycles all around, some standing in a metal contraption Henry called a 'rack' (Killian was _not_ particularly fond of the name). Other bicycles were leaning against something while people bent next to them checking tires and other various parts. A few were mounted on strange metal contraptions that David explained were used for repairs, and a few were on the ground with a person leaning them against their bodies.

In front of them was a large desk with a computer and phone sitting on it. There was a man behind the desk, he was about average height with scraggly brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, he had something in his ears that Killian thought were called 'gages' and Killian could see several tattoos along his neck and arms. The man raised his head and looked at them through a pair of square glasses perched on the end of his nose and said, "Can I help you?"

Snow stepped forward, "Yes, we're actually here looking for someone. She's about this tall." Snow held her hand up to Emma's height, "Blonde hair, green eyes, has a flower tattoo on her wrist."

The guy behind the counter sighed, "Look, if this about getting cut off in traffic or something then you need to take it up with the city, and if you have received a package that has been damage we have some forms you can fill out."

Snow shook her head, "No, it's not anything like that we just need to talk to her about something."

The guy looked at them curiously, "what for?"

Snow bit her lip, "Uh, we need help with something."

The guy looked even more curious, "If this is about a job everything's scheduled through here."

Regina huffed and walked forward, she waved her hand and a wave of magic washed over the guy. He blinked a couple of times then shook his head, "Ah, yeah, over that way." He pointed to the right.

Regina said, "thank you." and turned to walk in the direction the man had indicated.

Snow hissed, "Regina." In a scolding tone.

Regina shrugged, "What? It worked didn't it? Besides none of you were doing any better."

They walked off to the right and towards the back of the shop, there were a bunch of different bikes and people all just milling around. As they walked back Killian heard music playing

 _I had a dream so big and loud_ _  
_ _I jumped so high I touched the clouds_ _  
_ _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

With the last line Killian heard a bunch of people sing "wo-o-o-o-o-oh, w-o-o-o-o-oh" along with tune. Killian looked curiously at the others as they walked back, the music got louder.

 _I stretched my hands out to the sky_ _  
_ _We danced with monsters through the night_ _  
_ _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

Once again Killian heard a bunch of people singing along to the last line, as they turned a corner Killian stopped and starred. There was a group of about half a dozen people standing together around a small red plastic object. Killian had seen these types of things before Swan called it a 'blue tooth speaker'. Killian had no idea what blue teeth had to do with making music, but Emma just shook her head and laughed when he asked. There were four women and two men, and one of the women was Emma.

Emma wore a pair of black Capri pants, with a pair of long black pants underneath and black long sleeved shirt. Emma had a grey beanie on her head and was (unsurprisingly) holding a cup of coffee.

The song continued to play:

 _I'm never gonna look back_ _  
_ _Woah, never gonna give it up_ _  
_ _No, please don't wake me now_ _  
_

With the word 'woah' Emma and several others sang along. Emma was smiling as she cradled her coffee cup in one hand, bobbing her head in time to the music. Killian starred at Emma curiously. Killian had seen Emma dance around to music in their house or at her parents loft with Henry or her mother, but he had never really seen her do in public. Killian couldn't help smiling at the sight of this, even though he knew Emma's memories had been tampered with he enjoyed seeing her so happy and free.

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_ _  
_ _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_ _  
_ _This is gonna be the best day of my life_ _  
_ _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

With the lines 'my li-i-i-i-i-ife' Emma and the others sang along bobbing in time to the music. Standing next to the 'speaker' devise was a man about Killian's own height dressed in the same manner as Emma, he had chocolate brown skin and was pointing at the others in turn as though he were conducting.

 _I howled at the moon with friends_ _  
_ _And then the sun came crashing in_ _  
_ _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_ _  
_ _But all the possibilities_ _  
_ _No limits just epiphanies_ _  
_ _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_ _  
_

Again Emma and the others sang along leaning their bodies one way then the other along with the tune of the music. Killian looked curiously at the others before moving forward and taping Emma on the shoulder.

 _I'm never gonna look back_ _  
_ _Woah, never gonna give it up_ _  
_ _No, just don't wake me now_ _  
_

Emma turned to him and said, "Yeah, can I help you?" _  
_

Killian flashed her one of his dazzling smiles, the kind that usually made her melt and raised his hand as he said, "My names Killian Jones."

Emma held out her hand and shook it, "Lucy Niles." She said simply

Killian nervously scratched behind his ear and said, "Listen, we need some help with something." The music continued as Emma looked curiously at Killian.

 _I'm never gonna look back_ _  
_ _Woah, never gonna give it up_ _  
_ _No, just don't wake me now_ _  
_

With the line' just don't wake me now' the man who had been 'conducting' the music pointed to several individuals in turn and each of them sang one word. Emma giggled as Killian shook his head ruefully. Henry said, "Awesome."

Emma turned back to them and nodded to the man by the speaker, "Yeah, Richard is great with music, he teaches guitar, and he's trying to make a name for himself as a musician." Emma grinned, "Rick is great when he plays."

Killian felt a streak of jealously go through him as Emma said, "And his wife Sophia she's a drummer."

Killian felt himself relax as the song played

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_ _  
_ _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_ _  
_ _This is gonna be the best day of my life_ _  
_ _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_ _  
_

Again the group sang along and Killian said, "Listen can we just step outside, or at least somewhere it's a bit quieter?" On cue the song went on:

 _I hear it calling outside my window_ _  
_ _I feel it in my soul (soul)_ _  
_ _The stars were burning so bright_ _  
_ _The sun was out 'til midnight_ _  
_ _I say we lose control (control)_ _  
_

At this chorus Rick pointed to the others in turn again and then each one sang a line as they all swayed back and forth again. Killian couldn't help starring, he was used to seeing strange sights in Storybrooke. Still, seeing these people all looking so happy and free, and Emma standing there with them, it gave Killian a sense of relief to know that Emma obviously hadn't been completely miserable this entire time. Watching also made Killian smile, there was just something so engaging about watching something like this.

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_ _  
_ _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_ _  
_ _This is gonna be the best day of my life_ _  
_ _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_ _  
_ _This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be_ _  
_ _The best day of my life_ _  
_ _Everything is looking up, everybody up now_ _  
_ _This is gonna be the best day of my life_ _  
_ _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_ __

The others continued to sing along to the line of 'my li-i-i-i-ife' as Emma jerked her head to the side, "Sure this way."

Emma waved good-bye and lead them all off to the left, there was a small alcove where a few bikes were laid out in various stages of repair. Some of them had the tires off, others were up on the metal contraptions Killian had seen before in various stages of deconstruction.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, "So who are you and what do you want?"

Killian took a deep breath, he knew it this was going to be hard, but he reminded himself that he had done this successfully before. Hopefully, he would get out of this one without getting kneed in the particulars. Killian turned to Emma and said, "As I mentioned my name is Killian, this is Regina Mills, Henry Mills, Regina's sister Zelena, Robin, Mary Margaret Nolan and David Nolan, and Violet. We're actually here because we're looking for you."

Emma leaned back and gave him an exasperated look that Killian was very familiar with, and said, "Look, if I accidentally ran into you or something I'm sorry, but I have to get packages delivered in a hurry, and I don't always see people when I dodge in and out of traffic."

Killian shook his head, "this has nothing to with your job as a parcel handler. This is actually about what happened before you came here to New York."

Emma went from looking annoyed to looking outright confused, "What?"

Killian took a deep breath, "I know this is going to sound mad, but what I'm about to tell you is the truth. You're not who you think you are."

Emma arched her eyebrow at him, "really? Then who am I?"

Killian cleared his throat, "You're name is Emma Swan, and you grew up in a group home in Boston. When you were 17 you met a man named Neal, and the two of you fell in love. Neal promised you the world, but then he learned that you were meant for something more and left you behind. You were sent to jail and that's where your son Henry was born."

Emma jerked her head to the side and starred incredulously at Henry, "What?" she asked in total shock.

Killian went on, "Yes, Henry is your son. You were only 17 when he was born, you didn't have any money, or a job or anything. You couldn't take care of him, so you did the one thing you never wanted to do."

Killian paused as he took a breath, "You gave him up for adoption."

Emma's eyes widened and Killian pushed on, "Regina." Killian pointed to her, "Adopted Henry, and raised him as her own. When Henry was 11 he found you, and you came to a little town called Storybrooke Maine with him. You found the rest of your family, and you've been living in Storybrooke ever since, but something happened. There was an accident that brought you here and made you forget all of this."

Killian scratched behind his ear (he knew he was going to make it raw) as he stood back. Emma just stared at him slack jawed, obviously not knowing what to say. Eventually, Emma shook her head and said, "that's not, that's not possible. There's no way I could forget everything all at once. Besides I know who I am, like I said my name's Lucy Niles. I grew up in Minnesota, my dad was a professional bike rider, who did a lot of big races. He wasn't as well known as Lance Armstrong, but he was good. He taught me how to ride, I thought of going pro myself, but then my dad died, my mother had died during childbirth, and without my dad I was left with nothing. Doing pro bike racing requires money and sponsors. I was alone and I didn't have a way to get either, so I got a job here, and I've done a few races since. I've been working on getting my name out there so I can hit some of the big races."

Killian shook his head, "None of that is true. Not a word of it. I know it all feels real, but it's not."

Emma looked back at him, "And why in the hell should I believe you? You do realize what this sounds like?"

Killian nodded "Aye, it sounds like madness, but it's true. We know you and I can prove it."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back, "How?" she said in disbelief.

Killian swallowed and said, "You hate driving in vans."

Emma jerked her head up and looked him in the eye as he said, "You don't get car sick, but you hate vans. When you were young you were in the foster care system. The people from that system always drove vans, you said whenever you saw one of their vans pull up you were terrified it was coming for you. Every time you walked into one you hated it, because it meant you were moving to another home _again_ it meant that yet another group of enormously moronic individuals had decided not to keep you with them. Getting into the van meant you had to start all over again in someplace completely different with strangers you didn't know. You told me getting into the vans were hard. Whenever you got into one of those vans knew it was because you weren't wanted, and it broke your heart to know that. Getting out of the vans was even harder because you had no idea where you were going or what it would be like. You hated getting out of the vans because you were afraid, afraid of being rejected again. Afraid of having another family pass you by, afraid of getting too close and having it all pulled out from under you. You hate riding in vans, you always have and you always will. Maybe you don't remember why you hate it, but I know you do."

Emma shook her head at him, Killian could tell by the look in her eyes that he was right about her feelings towards those particular means of transportation. As Killian had said it was possible that without her correct memories Emma truly didn't know why she hated vans, but the feelings associated with them were still there. 

Emma studied Killian suspiciously as Henry stepped forward and took a turn, "You and I love hot chocolate with cinnamon, it's our favorite drink. You love sitting up and watching thunderstorms whenever they rumble through. You told me that ever since you were little you were fascinated by lightning. Most kids get scared, and hide under the bed during bad storms, but you would always run to the nearest window so you could watch. You still love watching thunderstorms, back in Storybrooke our house is right by the water, and before you left all three of us." Henry pointed between himself, Killian, and Emma. "Sat up and watched this thunderstorm through a back window in our house. You said you loved seeing how wild the water looked as the storm raged through."

Emma turned to Henry looking truly shaken, "How?" she breathed out, "How could you know that?"

Snow stepped forward, "because we know you, we're your family Emma. We love you, and we know you. You belong back in Storybrooke with us, and we can help you remember everything. You just have to trust us."

Emma shook her head as she bit her lip, "Let's just say, for arguments sake, I believe you. How would I remember everything?"

Snow held out her hand, "this." She said quietly. Emma looked down, sitting in the palm of her mother's hand was Emma's swan charm necklace. The very same one that Neal had stolen for her when they were together. That necklace had been the only thing left behind when Emma had vanished. At first Killian had hoped that the necklace could help lead them to Emma, but the tracking spell hadn't worked on the necklace. Regina and Zelena had both used magic to study the necklace, and then realized the reason the tracking charm wouldn't allow the necklace to lead them to Emma was because that same necklace was what would break the spell Emma was under.

The necklace was something that Emma had worn for years, it had the magic of young love and hope surrounding it. Emma's necklace created a strong connection to her past, and because it had been left behind when Emma had been hit by the magic that took her memories, part of the magic that had taken her memories was connected to the necklace. Therefore, putting it back on would be what would return Emma's memories.

Emma starred down at Snow's hand, "A necklace, really? This is a joke right?"

Snow said, "No Emma it isn't. If you put this on your memories will return, and if were lying what's the worst that could happen?"

Emma still starred at the necklace in disbelief, "there's no way, this just isn't possible."

Killian stepped forward again, "Yes, it is. Think about it Emma, I know a part of you recognizes that necklace, and I know you can tell that something is wrong. You were always able to sense that something was off when you first met Henry, and he told you a story just as mad as the one we're telling you know. You lost your memories once before and you were able to sense that something was off then as well. You've always had good instincts. Trust your gut once more Emma, trust us. This is real. "

Emma turned to him and looked him square in the eyes Killian pressed, "I know you can always tell when someone is lying, and you know we aren't."

Emma continued to stare at him and said, "I know you."

Killian nodded, "Yes." He said desperately praying Emma would put the damn necklace on and end the nerves rushing through him.

Emma turned to the side, "How did we meet?"

Killian turned slightly red, "Ah, well that's a bit complicated. At the time I was working with a rather." Killian paused as he searched for the correct word, "Unsavory individual, I was sent to meet you, to lead you astray, but you caught me on it right away." Killian grinned as he remembered, "I was willing to work with you, but you didn't trust me because of Neal. You left me behind, and we ended up getting into it no long after. You actually left me handcuffed to a post." Killian shook his head ruefully, "and much later on you left me shackled to a hospital bed with several broken ribs."

Emma studied Killian for several minutes, then turned back to Henry, "When's your birthday?" she asked.

Henry answered, "August 15th, 2001."

Emma starred back at him, "August 15th, August 15th." Emma repeated the day to herself several times. Then Emma quickly turned back to Snow and reached for the necklace, "I'll take it."

Killian could see tears glistening in Snow's eyes as she handed the necklace over, Emma didn't hesitate a moment before securing the necklace around her neck. As the clasp closed a wave of magic washed over Emma, she gasped in shock, "mom?"

Snow smiled, "Emma."

Emma rushed forward and pulled her mother into a hug, "Mom!" she turned to Henry, "Henry."

Henry grinned, "Mom!" the two of them embraced and Killian felt his heart soar as Emma turned to him, "Killian." She said with a watery smile.

Killian grinned at her, "Swan." Emma rushed forward and Killian pulled her into a kiss without a moments' hesitation. As they pulled away Killian rested his forehead against Emma's, "Swan." He repeated breathlessly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I remember." Killian held her tightly in his arms afraid that if he let go this moment would end and she'd go back to forgetting all of them.

Killian sighed, "Gods I missed you love."

Emma tilted her head up, "I missed you to, but you need to let me go."

Killian said, "Not a chance."

Emma raised her eyebrow, "Killian." She said warningly

Killian huffed, "If I don't let you go, you're going to kick me in the shin aren't you?"

Emma flashed a mischievous smile, "Now, what would make you say that?"

Killian let out a deep breath and let go. Emma turned around and said, "Robin, it's good to see you, but I have to say it's a shock as well."

Robin nodded, "Believe me, it's a shock for me as well, apparently the magic Hyde used was able to bring me back. The exact details are a bit elusive at this point, but personally speaking I'm not questioning things."

Emma pulled him into a hug then greeted David and Regina. Emma stepped back and said, "My stuff's upstairs, let's grab it and go home."

Snow cocked her head curiously, "Upstairs?"

Emma said, "Yeah, the upstairs has apartments, usually two or three of us share one, and Frank goes easy on the rent."

Killian said, "So Frank is the fellow behind the counter?"

Emma nodded, "yep." She said popping the p as she walked out of the alcove and turned a corner, she led them to spiral staircase in the back of the shop and they all followed her upstairs. As Emma had said, there were a number of apartments on this second floor. Emma led them over to a door marked 6 and opened it. Killian raised an eyebrow, the apartment was about the same size and style of the place Neal had been living in when he was in New York, but unlike Neal's apartment this one was obviously occupied by several different people. There was a pull out coach by the door with a small dresser next to it, Killian saw a brown blanket on top of it, and several pairs of ladies knitted socks.

Emma led them past this space into a bed room there was a set of bunk beds in that room, and on the bottom bunk was a green blanket, and a few magazines, and on top was a red blanket, and a pair of flannel pants. Emma grabbed a bag and climbed up onto the top bunk. Emma grabbed the clothes and stripped the bedding off, then walked over to a small blue dresser on the side of the room. Emma pulled open several drawers and removed a number of clothes. Emma tossed her bedding into a garbage bag and said, "o.k. that's it. Let's go."

Killian blinked at Emma and said, "Are you sure love?"

Emma looked around and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

Emma led them back downstairs and a few moments later they found themselves standing in front of the desk once again. Killian looked at the man he now knew to be Frank and watched his mouth fell open as Emma spoke to him, "Quit, what do you mean you quit?"

Emma said, "I mean I quit. I'm leaving, I'm going home."

Frank blinked, "you're going back to Minnesota?"

Emma shook her head, "No, I'm going home with my family."

Frank blinked her, "What?"

Emma grinned, "This is my family." Emma gestured to the group behind her.

Frank starred at Emma in shock, "What?"

Emma snickered, "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. This is my family, and I'm going home with them."

Frank starred speechlessly at Emma as she said, "I'll be back to visit. I promise, but for now I'm going home."

Frank just shook his head, "I don't understand."

Emma just shook her head, "It's complicated, but everything's going to be fine, you can give my bike to Alex, I know she needs a new one now that her old bike has busted the frame. I'll see you guys again, right now I need to go home."

Frank still looked at Emma like she'd grown a second head, but he could tell that she wasn't going to change her mind and nothing he said or did would stop her. Finally, Frank said, "Alright, if that's the way it is, then best wishes to you."

Emma nodded in gratitude then turned back around, the next few minutes were a flurry of confused good-byes and Emma bid farewell to the friends she had made during her time here in New York. Soon enough Killian found himself walking back down the same street he'd walked into the shop on. The most important difference was that this time Emma was walking along side him, with Henry on her other side, and her parents walking close behind smiling at their daughter.

Killian felt a sense of relief wash over him as he walked with Emma towards the place where they'd left their various cars. Killian knew that it wouldn't be long before some other catastrophe hit Storybroooke, but for now they had Emma back, and they were all returning home together. It was time to enjoy one of the few quiet moments. As they walked towards the cars Killian said, "you know love, I think when we get back home, after we've gotten some time to recuperate from everything I would like to start looking for my younger brother."

Emma turned to him with a look of pride in her eyes, Emma knew how much Killian had been struggling with this decision ever since they returned from the Underworld. On the one hand Killian wanted to find his younger brother, apologize for his actions, and do right by him. However, on the other hand he was anxious about the results of such a confrontation. Killian knew as well as anyone what vengeance can do to a person, and how easy it was to slide (or in his case leap) onto that path due to pain and anger over a loss. Finding Liam Jr. and telling him the truth could give Killian's younger brother peace and closure, and might help Killian and Liam Jr. find a way to be a part of each others' lives in some manner. Yet, there was also the danger that learning the truth could set the younger man on a very dark path, and the last thing Killian had wanted to do was to have his younger brother make the exact same mistakes Killian himself had made, as a result of something Killian had done.

This was something Killian and Emma had talked of extensively since their return from the Underworld. Killian had even gone so far as to talk to Archie about the matter (which was a miracle in and of itself) and now Killian knew the time had come for him to face what he had done and deal with whatever fall-out may come from it.

Emma pulled Killian closer, "I think, that sounds like a great idea. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Killian kissed the top of her head, "Thank you love, I have a feeling that once we find him it's going to be rather messy."

Emma said, "Yeah, but so is everything else in our life, remember how Robin's daughter was conceived?"

Killian snorted, "Good point, compared to that, facing my younger brother will be a leisurely evening stroll." 

Emma gave his arm a squeeze, "Especially since you won't be doing it alone."

Killian shook his head at her, he would never understand what he had done, to earn the affections of this amazing woman, but he sure as hell was going to do everything he could to make sure that he kept her by his side. Killian knew it was going to be a long road for them to find Liam Jr. and make peace with him, and also to make a true future with Emma and Henry, but he was determined to make it happen. As Killian walked along with Emma and Henry he swore that he would do all he could to find his brother and make a good future for all of them, but this time he was going to do things the right way, and he knew that with Emma by his side he was almost guaranteed to succeed.

The end.

There it is folks, last chapter. What do you think? Reviews always welcome.

Songwriters  
AARON ACCETTA, ZACHARY BARNETT, SHEP GOODMAN, DAVID RUBLIN, MATTHEW SANCHEZ, JAMES SHELLEY, MICHAEL GOODMAN

Published by  
Lyrics © Roba Music, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Round Hill Music Big Loud Songs


End file.
